Harry Potter and the Escape of the Anchor
by HelenPotter91
Summary: Retelling of Book Three. Sequel to Harry Potter and Salazars Mysteries. Please let me know what you think. Third year has begun and the Soul Bonds have to deal with Magic on the Fritz, an old foe reappearing, a new ally joining their band of misfits and not to mention trying to navigate their new elective classes. THIRD YEAR A/U! Pairings HP/GW HG/RW NL/LL DM/DG SB/AB NM/CW RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So this is my third instalment! YOU WILL HAVE TO READ MY TWO PREVIOUS STORIES! You will not understand anything that is happening if you don't.**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter! I will be introducing an Original Character in this story though and I do hope you like her!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Azkaban Prison was not a happy place, that much was obvious it's inhabitants were not there because they followed the rules or were good upstanding citizens of the community so it only made sense that it wasn't going to be filled with rainbows and butterflies. It was a lonely spit of Rock in the middle of the North Sea that was constantly cold and damp , it smelt like death, neglect and desperation. Rows and rows of cells were filled with forgotten members of society whom were caught doing something nefarious and wrong as deemed by civilisation and its peers. Many had gone mad from the dementor exposure, dementors were among the foulest creatures to walk the earth and had the ability to suck the soul right out of your body and being. They had the ability to make most grown wizards cower in fear at just the prospect of coming into contact with one.

They would put the fear of god into anyone, Lucius Malfoy was no different and that was because he wasn't a complete idiot, he was a man who had always been used to the finer things in life. Growing up as a Malfoy was a very affluent position to be in and he had worked over the years to make it even better. He had done well for himself over the years and had a wife and son whom did his bidding and at one point he even had the minister of magic under his thumb, now he was barely recognisable.

His pale, gaunt frame was a far cry from the lean and aristocratic stature he used to project to the world. His limp, white hair hung in almost dreadlocks down his back and in all his years he never once thought this would happen to him, he was well and truly finished in Wizarding society and could not understand where it all went wrong, he had been reduced to wearing rags and eating scrap off the floor like a dog.

Every year the Minister made his annual trip to Azkaban with Delores Umbridge, a woman whom even Lucius disliked which was saying something because she would have slotted in well with the dark lord back in the day. Her blood purity views were staunch and unwavering but although she never outwardly supported the dark arts she was as dark as you can get in the inside all wrapped up in sweet as Grandmother pie on the outside.

Lucius had been too busy pondering how his life had went down the proverbial shitter for quite awhile but was interrupted. He could hear them coming before he could see them with the rhythmic clicking of shoes and flapping of robes, he could hear his sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange hooting and hollering from the cell next to him and having known he was now in Sirius Blacks old cell he also was aware that Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew was also close by and probably sitting wetting himself in the corner the pathetic lump of a man.

It was almost as if someone had set fireworks off as the banging of the prisoners on their cells ricocheted off the walls as if they were on something. Slowly but surely it had gotten louder until the dementors showed up and they eventually quietened down, even a crazy bitch like Bella knew to slow her roll with the dementors going cell to cell to keep them all in line, Lucius himself could feel the cold sleeping into his bones before he sat down on the bed like a good little boy as the Dementor flew right past his cell door.

Much to his surprise the soft echoing footfalls came to a stop outside of his cell and Lucius did not even look up when he heard his door click open, having been a confidante and a money pit for Cornelius Fudge back throughout the years he knew that he had come to gloat and Lucius himself really and truly could not be bothered with the idiot of a man.

"Malfoy...if it's possible you look even more like shit than the last time I saw you..." He knew it was probably true as he could feel the knots of his long blonde hair at the nape of his neck and the feeling of fur on his teeth grow as each day passed without his wand to clean them.

"Pleasure to see you too Fudge...how's the wife?" Knowing the Ministers liking for men and his numerous affairs with members of the same sex that he kept from his wife with the help of Lucius over the years, the ex Lord Malfoy always had the ability to rub the Minister of Magic up the wrong way considering he knew all of his secrets. The Politician in question did not appear to be too bothered by his accusatory tone however he could not help but choose to rise to the bait as the former Lord turned away from his visitors and looked out the cell bars again appearing indifferent.

"Not as good as yours apparently." Not missing a beat that was certainly enough for the Minister to get his attention as he snapped his head back towards him and watched as the idiot man withdraw what appeared to be a newspaper out of his robes and dropped it at his feet and in that moment it felt like an icy dagger struck his chest.

There in black and white was his wife looking every bit as elegant and every bit as stunning as she always did, what had caught his eye the most however was that she was on the arm of a Weasley of all people and a much younger looking Weasley than Lucius would have ever expected. It took him a few seconds of focusing on the picture before he read through it and heard Fudge chuckle from the door at what must have been a horrified expression on his face and Lucius kicked himself at showing his emotions in front of the weaselling man.

"It seems your wife has refined her tastes Lucius...a much younger, fitter and kinder man...it seems a pity really that all this time the bravado you have always spouted was just you trying to inflate your own ego. I for one find it rather amusing that the first thing your wife goes for after you is a man half your age...you keep that for some bedtime reading...it's about as close as you are going to get to seeing your ex-wife again." As they left his cell Delores Umbridge threw a look like poison over her shoulder before they both moved on to the next victim however the blonde mans attention on the newspaper did not waver, not one little bit.

As he continued reading he realised it was an old paper from a New Year's Eve party thrown by that impulsive idiot that was Sirius Black. The picture of his wife kissing another man made his blood boil but as he kept reading and a photo of his son had shown how grown up he had gotten but not to mention he was best friends with Potter and his harem of misfits, to make matters worse he had a Greengrass on his arm.

Seeing the girl in question Daphne Greengrass was wearing the Malfoy Ring on her hand and it had caused a stir in the Wizarding world according to the article. Seeing the Potter idiot had the youngest Weasley on his arm and the Potter ring on her finger and he know it was because they had more political clout and wanted to protect the girls.

Growing up as the Malfoy heir had afforded him one thing he would never forget, he knew Politics and if he did not know any better and did not see the look shared between Draco and Greengrass not too mention Potter and the Weasley girl he would have thought it was merely a Political investment.

The whole thing made him sick, Draco was supposed to grow up stronger than what he appeared, Narcissa would have spoiled him and he will be too busy wanting to please her he will never fulfil his destiny...he should have been great but instead will turn out worthless unless Lucius intervened. Hanging with the likes of Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and god forbid Lovegood would make him weak. The article went on and on before it came to a photo of him dancing with his mother and then Charlie Weasley came and cut in with a kiss on his wife's lips causing Draco to smile a full, broad and genuine smile.

He was a little unsure what to do to fix things but he knew he had to have a plan, he knew he had to get his son away from his mothers and the blood traitors influences. It was summer he would have to plan carefully, he would have to maybe utilise someone else...someone who could distract the other half of his wife's family. They had recently brought Abraxus Parkinson to Azkaban and although his information would be useful his rotund appearance would not do either of them any favours in their stealth and hiding capabilities. His sister-in-law Bella would not be an ideal candidate either because she had no special skill except torture and was as mad as a box of badgers, he could not be using his energy to contain her insanity everyday.

He needed someone who was easily pliable and will likely do as they are told. There was one other prisoner on this level that had a very unique skill set one that matched his own and would more than likely jump at the chance to get off this god forsaken rock. For the next two weeks Lucius Malfoy refused to eat except the bare minimum and made his plans down to the last variable, he was a smart man usually. Granted getting locked up in Azkaban because of his wife was not exactly a smart thing to do, it was a good thing she did not know all of his secrets he had picked up over the years. He had made sure she did not know this particular one it would provide the element of surprise and anonymity when he needed it...once he had his son under his control again it would not be too hard to break Narcissa also. His family will be whole again and the woman will regret crossing him never mind taking that guttersnipe to bed.

It was late on a Friday when his plan struck, the dementors always opened his door to deliver his dinner and in doing so left a little gap just enough for him to slip a piece of paper from the newspaper between the door and the lock. It initially surprised him that they were not locked magically automatically after they closed. After the door closed Lucius waited until it started to heat up a little bit indicating the fowl Creatures had finished with the food delivery. As he slowly and gently opened his door it let out a creak and he knew he would have to act quickly. Walking towards the cell door he knew housed his unwitting accomplice he stopped and spotted the strange looking man behind the door.

"Wormtail!" The man was shocked and looked at him with fear before coming closer to the door and tilting his head to the side. "Transform into your rat and slip through the bars!" The mans beady eyes darted from left to right and shook his head thinking they were both going to get the dementors kiss.

"I am in an Animagus proof Cell Malfoy!" The blonde man tutted in question and shook his head at him knowing he would think that but the ace up his sleeve was big enough.

"The charms in the cell doors deactivate when the dementors bring the food around so if you transform you can slip through..." Peter Pettigrew did not trust the man as far as he could throw him but if he could get out of this place he would help the man in question. As his body slowly started to morph into a rat he crawled up the door and slipped out the bars with ease before the man stayed in his animal form and watched as Lucius Malfoy himself walked towards a crevice in the rocks and out what appeared to be a back door towards the water. As he jumped into the water he transformed into a white tiger and Wormtail grabbed onto the mans back and he swam them away from the island...the first ever successful escape from Azkaban Prison.

—

On the other side of the country the Unspeakables in the department of Mysteries were documenting some strange activity in an otherwise quiet environment. For a few weeks one of their high security monitoring vaults started malfunctioning. It is a door that was never opened apart from when whatever was put inside of it. When you started as an Unspeakable in the Ministry you had the odd security shift in monitoring it and you were told it wasn't important and not to ask too many questions about it.

No one really knew what was inside but there had been nothing for years and suddenly within the last few weeks it had started throwing out megawatts of Magical energy. The Unspeakables had been monitoring it but the stronger and stronger the magical signature had gotten the more and more frightened they became...they had reported it to whoever needed to know but nothings was done.

It had been so tempting for them to just open the door and find out exactly what was behind it but the powers that be in the Ministry of Magic don't agree. They fear what they don't understand but to the unspeakable if they could harness the power that was emanating from the vault they could power the wards on the ministry, Gringotts and Hogwarts school to colossal proportions.

"How are the readings?" An elderly man looked at his apprentice with both fear and curiosity, he had worked for the ministry for eighty two years and had never once been told what was inside the room. It was clear the Minister knew and possibly some others too but all they wanted from the Unspeakables was to monitor and document it.

"Still fluctuating...this morning there looked like there was another bright light coming from the centre." In the middle of a large stone door was what appeared to be a rose coloured stone. Sometimes it seemed to flow red, yellow, blue and green all before reverting back to normal. Before either of them could say anything else to anyone or each other the door flew off its hinges and there stood in the doorway was a girl. She looked to be around sixteen and looked frightened as hell not too mention pissed off. There was a combination of colours whipping around her like crazy and as she stepped out of the threshold the two Unspeakables drew their wands.

"Who are you?" The apprentice asked the girl...she had long dark hair all the way down her back and was probably the most beautiful young woman both of them had ever seen.

"What year is it?" The realistic situation just caught up with the elderly man and he realised he had been guarding the door for almost his entire career in the Ministry and this girl must have been behind it that entire time.

"Nineteen ninety three..." Her features hardened even more so than before if that was possible and he took a tentative step towards her to which she side stepped away from the door.

"Seven hundred and sixty two years...it has been seven hundred and sixty-two years. That's not possible, I was captured by a group of wizards in Bulgaria, they thought I was an abomination. I was a part of an accident which caused me not to age...they thought I was abnormal." She was taking in her surroundings before the idiot apprentice fired a full body bind at her. That which he found out was a mistake...she looked up and faster than lightning she held up her hands which caused the curse to backtrack to its origin. The elderly man had never seen anything like it and would probably never see anything like it again and so he held up his hands to let her knew he was not a threat.

"I am not going to hurt you..." She tilted her head at him and nodded her head at him before giving the elderly man a kind smile that had no malice or hatred in it just a matter of fact expression.

"Yes you would...your institution has been hurting me for years...now that I am awake it means something bad is happening something wrong...or something good I am unsure. Either way it is something I am going to have to figure out..." She quirked her eyebrow and ran and jumped into the air transforming into a beautiful white swan mid air and taking off in a direction which made him sure she knew where she was going. Within moments she was gone and an alarm sounded twenty seconds later, he knew he had a job to do but he hoped she had got out and she was not going to end up some nobody in Azkaban Prison. Ten minutes later Amelia Bones landed into his lair and his apprentice in that moment did not have a clue what to say to the head of the DMLE and so the elderly man took the lead. He told them exactly what happened and her eyebrow quirked at his explanation of her deflecting the body bind that was thrown at her.

"You mean to tell me this sixteen year old girl appeared from the door and just held up her hands and deflected a curse, transformed into an Animagus form of a swan and flew away? Not to mention kicking both or your arses on the way out?" He nodded his head slowly and now that he was finished he knew it sounded ridiculous, she nodded her head and concluded the interview before going into the room in which the girl appeared from.

It included a bed that was all allowing Amelia to conclude that this girl had been in either a stasis sleep or under the influence of a sleeping beauty spell which had been made illegal over a hundred years ago which only made the old mans story more believable. Nothing about this made sense and as Dora came up behind her she had a vial in her hand which contained the memory of the old man and his apprentice. Just as they walked out of the room they were met by the Minister of Magic coming down to greet them with six different shades of purple on his face.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Amelia smiled at the idiot man and presented him with her own stoic expression which didn't give anything away and shook her head at him.

"I think I should be asking you that question Cornelius!?" He stuttered and the woman in pink behind him was just as appalled that she would speak to a Minister in that way. "What were you hiding behind that door?" He held his head in defiance and stood his ground, considering Amelia was almost a foot taller than the man it seemed slightly difficult to do so.

"Need to know Amelia! You don't have clearance." He smirked, he actually had the audacity to smirk at her whilst she was leading an investigation.

"I am the lead investigator in the case of either a high ranking asset or a high ranking terrorist escaped from the bowels of the ministry...where apparently she was being held prisoner so tell me how long do you think you are going to be able to put the press off the scent without my help? Who is she? It's a simple question Cornelius..." He was shocked and realised she had already spoke to the witnesses, he had hoped Delores could get to the witnesses and obliviate them before Amelia had arrived.

"Look all I know is that they locked her behind that door for a reason...I haven't actually looked at the file but I will get it for you and pass it along..." She shook her head and instead suggested she accompany him to his office to get the file. Mainly because A) She did not believe he would give her the file and B) She was not letting Delores Umbridge near her witnesses. After telling Dora to wait in her office and if she wasn't back in half an hour to call Sirius. The trip to Fudges office took around five minutes and he handed her a thick Paper file which she refused to open in front them and kept to the point and let them know she would update them if there was any progress. She made her way slowly but surely up to her office to find Dora there with a pensieve waiting for her and a smile on her face. As they got comfortable a soft knock to her office door broke their concentration and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room immediately commanding attention, his expression however was far from Happy.

"What's wrong?" He held his head and handed her the small slip of paper with writing on it and she almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"Seriously? Both of them escaped Azkaban? How?" That was how Amelia Bones night went from bad to worse, knowing it was gonna be an all nighter she called for Dora to put the coffee on.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I am so glad with the response so far! please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of the third instalment so far. I have had a few reviews and a couple of people are slightly confused so I hope this clears things up a little bit.**_

 _ **Guest User-There was four Baby Basilisk eggs in total and now that Draco has a spell to render them safe...Hagrid with set them up with a little nest in the Forbidden Forest and they will live there...they may make an appearance every now and again further on down the line. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Ckg883-So the anchor is one person that will connect with all four soul bonds...hopefully it will become clearer the further into the story I go! Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **If anyone has anymore questions please let me know and I will try my very best to get back to you! Please enjoy Chapter Two!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

The two weeks since school had ended had passed quickly for the Soul bonded children. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco and Daphne were kept extremely busy, more so than they probably should have been but they were nothing if not overachievers. Every week they had a Legilimency lesson with Severus which had proved a lot more successful and progressed at a quicker pace than Occlumency. Harry had been the quickest to progress out of everyone and considering he felt like the weakest at the Occlumency he felt proud of that feat that the other aspects of the mind arts was easier for had frequent visitors daily now as their friends from the fitness class had joined them on different days for their meditation, sparring and exercise.

Seamus, Dean, Fred, George and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, Cedric Diggory, Susan, Hannah Abbott and the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cho Chang and the Ravenclaw team, Tracey Davis, Marcus Flint and the majority of the Slytherin team-were included. A few obvious exceptions including Zabini and his posse were excluded but were told if they wised up and acted like adults they could be involved but they couldn't swallow their pride long enough to commit especially Pansy whom was still carrying a grudge that her father was in prison because of the events that had unfolded after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

So all in all the majority of the houses were getting on well now, as well as they could anyway, the Black household had been in wedding planning mode and Sirius was getting more and more excited to call Amelia his wife and Susan was going to be his sort of niece. After the whole thing with Tom Riddle the red headed Hufflepuff was coping well, Amelia had her in counselling for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She had night terrors for the first few weeks as she remembered what had happened and uncovered the memories that Riddle had stolen from her. Everyone was healing and all of the souls bonds were getting closer and closer as the days progressed and Draco and Daphne had finally crossed the final barrier and kissed a few days previous. They were standing sparring and when Daphne beat him she knelt over him on the ground and he just reached up and kissed her.

So far none of their peers seemed to come to them and claim they were the anchor which was worrying Harry slightly, the founders did say that they would gain not only the magic but the memories of the last Anchor or Guardian or whatever they were. Their magic had been continuing to destabilise and their inner connection was not consistent anymore, some days they could communicate and some days they couldn't. It was even affecting their spell casting, Harry had cast a simple levitation spell on his books to put them away and it flew through the ceiling it was so forceful.

Daphne had been duelling Hermione and she flew her so high the Hufflepuff landed in a tree twenty yards away. Their lack of control on their magic was scaring them all slightly and now that the final barrier was removed in the form of Draco and Daphne kissing they knew they were on a time limit. It was early morning and Harry had been awake for two hours after he had a bad dream, a young woman had escaped from the ministry in the form of a swan and apparently she was some sort of prisoner. Once Harry had woken up he was unsure what it meant but knew it couldn't be good, he tried to reach out to Ginny in his head but there was just radio silence and he felt so frustrated. He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and after calling to come in Draco popped his head around the frame to see Harry as wide awake as he was.

"Hey couldn't sleep?" Harry shook his head and tapped the bed before lifting out a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans to share and they were a little unsure what to say to each other but Harry could not sit in silence.

"Why can't you sleep?" Draco peeked at his brother and shrugged and blushed slightly which definitely caught Harrys attention. "What's wrong?" Draco let out a breath and put his bag back down to the bed before looking up at him.

"I had a really weird dream...there was this woman and I think she was being held captive, not in Azkaban though but behind a really weird door in the Ministry..." Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at Draco to make sure he was being serious.

"She escaped and transformed into a swan before you woke up?" Draco nodded as Harry with even wider eyes as he finished his sentence off and they both glanced at each other. "Ok if you dreamt it and I dreamt it then it's only plausible the others did too. Get your mirror the inner connection isn't connecting. Call Daphne tell her to call Ron and I will call Neville and he can call either Luna or Hermione...it would be so much easier if Hermione still lived here..." At that they split up to their respective rooms and asked them all of meet an hour earlier that morning for training. All of them nodded their heads in agreement and once it was realised they had the same dream they were all freaked out ten times more. None of them know who the woman was but were intrigued to say the least as to why they were all dreaming about her. Once Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Neville, Ginny and Ron made their way to Black Manor they immediately went to their own soul bond and hugged them tight to their bodies. The dream had made them all uneasy but now after hearing the others had dreams as well had caused them to become even more freaked out.

"Who do you think she is? Do you think she is real?" Luna nodded her head and took out a hand drawn photograph from her pocket she had taken from the chamber of Secrets along with the necklace she almost always wore now. "I think this is her...when we found this at the end of last year Remus made a joke about Salazar having a mistress..." All of them were even more offended at Luna even suggesting it but she shook her head at them all.

"No I am not saying he did but she obviously has something to do with the founders so I think we should ask them when we go back...our magic is getting more and more volatile, I don't know if this is connected or not or if it was even real but regardless we need to treat it like it is..." They all nodded and one by one all of their friends were staring to arrive for their morning session and so they tried to put it to the back of their minds in the hopes it was just as simple as being a bad dream...they knew they were not that lucky.

—

The eventful start to the day was enough to give Amelia a headache, she was well and truly pissed off at the mess that the Ministry has created. When she was given the file on the missing asset/terrorist/whatever in Merlin hell she is what Amelia had found was not what she was expecting. She was captured after someone had reported her for using dark magic to cause herself not to age, after numerous failed experiments on the poor girl she had been subjected to blood tests and even bone marrow tests or at least what passed for the barbaric procedures that Healers were using back then. The institution that Amelia had dedicated her life or at least what they were before the Ministry became what it is had essentially kidnapped and tortured this girl and kept her captive in a room and when they didn't know what to do with her they placed her under a sleeping beauty charm.

The Sleeping Beauty Charm of Endless Sleep as it used to be called was outlawed for a reason, whatever it was to cause it to break had Amelia baffled as it wasn't a kiss from a prince as the legend suggested, according to the Magical signature readings from the room it was more of an eruption of magic energy one so high that has never been recorded before. Both her right hand woman Nymphadora Tonks and her right hand man Kingsley Shacklebolt could not fathom how such a colossal ball had been dropped for centuries. To make matters worse she had another two high profile prisoners escape from Azkaban Prison, Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy has somehow managed to escape from the Prison and no one could figure out how. Amelia had assigned Kingsley as head investigator on the Prison and Dora as head investigator on the Ministry Mystery and she would be intermediating both cases.

As the day drew to a close she knew she was going to have to go home and explain to Narcissa that her crazy abusive ex-husband had broken out of jail along with the man who was responsible for not only James and Lily Potter losing their lives but also for her soon to be husband to lose eleven years of his life and why he still wakes up with night terrors. She hated this day...this day was a pretty crappy one and she wished she could rewind it with the knowledge she now has and prevented this, Harry was whole and healed or at least as much as he could be and she didn't want this to effect him whereas Narcissa was in a functioning relationship with Charlie and this was going to throw a spanner in the works.

Not too mention the mystery escapee which Amelia had no clue what was going on there yet but knew her team was screwed...damn Cornelius for landing this on her lap. She packed up her things and made her way out off the Ministry to break things to her family. As she met Dora in the Atrium they each Flooed together and came out to find the house eerily quiet and considering it was two thirty in the morning that wasn't surprising. As Dora went up to Remus's room Amelia stopped in and checked on all of the children and they were all sound asleep. After watching them for a while she made her way to her bedroom she shared with her Fiancée and after putting her Pyjamas on she crawled in and sought out the heat of Sirius. He turned around almost immediately and saw her eyes watching him and he could see her stress and tension in her shoulders, she leant forward and pressed her lips to his allowing her to relax for the first time that day.

"Bad day?" She could only nod her head and smile at him, as she drew in a breath Amelia had never felt so nervous in her life. "What's going on?" She shook her head and let out a deep sigh she was unsure how long she was holding in.

"We had a high profile target escape from the Ministry..." At his confused expression she nodded her head at him in agreement because when she first heard it was a person she too thought she was insane and hearing things.

"When you say target...do you mean a person? From your expression I take it the person was not in a holding cell?" She shook her head and he looked shocked at that before turning into serious Sirius and sat up in bed to press his back against his pillows resting on the headboard and pulling her into his chest.

"She was captured hundreds of years ago because apparently she wasn't ageing and the Ministry or what was the Ministry before it became what it was suspected really dark magic. So they performed experiments on her and the girl was deemed to be dangerous and so they locked her up in a cave with a bed put into a sleeping beauty spell and she was basically forgotten about for centuries...yesterday morning she broke out of the spell and broke the door with her magic before kicking the unspeakables arse with wandless magic and turning into a swan to escape..." He looked at her and even though he knew she was being serious he could not bring himself to say anything.

"To make matters worse she is a young girl with wild and uncontrollable magic not too mention she has been asleep for hundreds of years and so much has changed in terms of technology etcetera she is bound to be scared." Sirius again could only nod his head and pulled her in tighter before she held up her hand to let him know she was let finished.

"Look this is going to be a bit of shock for you and the others but I unfortunately have some more bad news, Lucius and Peter escaped Azkaban last night also...I don't know how but they did." Sirius was rooted to the spot and he knew that Cissa and Harry would take it hard and he was glad Amy told him first to give him enough time to adjust before comforting them. If he had been told with the others he was unsure if he could remain strong enough for them all.

"I am gonna tell them at Breakfast and I don't want the kids especially Draco and Harry leaving the house without an or yourself would do but I also know Narcissa can handle herself with a wand but I want her escorted to the shop I know construction is still going on and Dan is an ex military man but has no Magical capacity at all so I want them protected...I can assign an Auror..." Sirius shook his head in denial, he wanted the responsibility. They continued to talk and he gave her the best back rub she had ever had in her life before they fell over to sleep dreading the conversation that was going to take place the following morning.

—

Breakfast the following morning was a quiet affair and all of the children had already arrived before Sirius and Amy had came downstairs. Their morning exercise was done and all of the extended children were gone leaving behind the soul bonds, Susan, Dan and Emma. The Grangers were practically family and they did not mind sharing this with them, the children themselves looked downcast and Amelia could not pinpoint why and Sirius did not give her a chance to ponder anymore.

"Ok we are going to have a little family meeting..." Harry nodded his head and they all peered up at the adults in confusion, Amy looked nervous as hell and Sirius did not have any of his usual joking smirk plastered on his face. Remus and Dora were looking the same way and Amy knew that the younger woman had already told him because the young Metamorphagis had asked her permission before going home the night before and the expression on Remus's face was like an open book.

"Realistically this is going to effect everyone because tomorrow the goblins will be coming to the house and putting new wards into effect both here, the Burrow, Greengrass Manor, Longbottom Manor and The Grangers home. Whoever is going to continue to come to your little sessions will need to be keyed into the Wards and you need their parents permission for that and anyone that doesn't want keyed in or that you don't trust we will apparate to their house and collect them in the mornings..." All of the children knew this was not a normal family meeting and both Harry and Draco were so confused, Narcissa was sitting next to Charlie looking intrigued but not too worried.

"Now before I start I don't want this to turn into a free for all. Once I am finished speaking you can all take it in turns to say your piece okay?" The children themselves were nodding their heads but the adults were worried.

"Yesterday I got a visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt with some unsettling news, there was two high security prisoners escaped from Azkaban..." Neville, Harry and Draco sat forward in that moment as their families were directly involved with prisoners, they held their breaths Amelia continued on and explained to Dan and Emma.

"Azkaban is our Prison and it is not a good place to be, it is guarded by dementors..." Having had a brief history lesson from Remus Emma nodded her head as did Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew escaped at eleven thirty last night..." Draco immediately stood and walked over to his mother and held onto her shoulder in moral support and Ginny gripped onto Harry's hand along with Sirius whom stood behind him. She went on to explain to them about the extra security measures that were going to be put into place, and then she went onto her next one.

"Another problem that came up last night was another high profile target escaped from Ministry custody." After she explained to them all what had happened, who she was and what was being done to find her the children found their shoes very interesting.

"Ok what's going on?" All of the children could not bring themselves to look at the adults but they knew them and knew the guilty looks on their faces. "You are keeping something from us what is it?" Harry looked up at her and sighed.

"I think we dreamt of her escape...I don't think she is a threat..." Luna stood up and nodded her head at all of the adults in a room.

"I know she is not a threat..." They trusted her but that still brought to the forefront of their minds that Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were a threat and no one really knew what to do about that. Narcissa excused herself from the table and both Charlie and Sirius went to go to her but Draco just shook his head and told them it was best if he went. Knowing the boy was right they let him be and he walked up into his mothers bedroom and found her sitting in the window seat absentmindedly staring at the plans for her Café she had decided to open in her hands.

"Are you Ok?" Draco immediately took offence at that and walked over and sat beside her. The fact that she automatically makes sure everyone else is alright instead of herself goes to show the testament of what kind of mother and person she was.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She laughed at her son and was inherently pleased with how much he had grown and knew that Daphne and the people under this roof were a big reason for that.

"I am ok...he was an arse but he was still your father and I think what I am most worried about is him coming and taking you from me...sounds silly I know..." Draco nodded at her in unison causing them both to smile.

"The only way he would be able to achieve that is if he bonked me on the head and took me by force. The others would find me...that's what I am worried about as well him coming after you...also Charlie...I don't want him caught in the crossfire because my dad is a dick..." At any other time she would reprimand him because of his language but in that moment she found she couldn't agree with his sentiments more.

"We will be fine and I feel a lot better knowing that you will be at Hogwarts with Albus, Severus and the others watching out for you...watching out for all of you." He nodded and lifted the paper from her hands and noticed she had changed things again.

"This looks different..." She smiled and laid it across their knees and explained that the bookshelves were too small to accommodate all of the stock she had ordered and so they made the ordering counter smaller in the front but with larger display cases in the back.

"We should be ready to open before you go back to school..." He was in awe of his mother and what she was accomplishing, she had taken Dan, Molly, Dittania and Frank and Alice Longbottom and created something remarkable.

"Well Dan and Molly are our chefs obviously because I can burn water..." Draco laughed at her as she continued. "Dittania creates these beautiful scented everlasting candles, you have seen them in the Greengrass Manor they are extraordinary. Frank is helping me with the books and inventory and Alice created wonderful soaps, oils and shampoos etcetera." He nodded at her in understanding and he could see it in his head. The space in Diagon Alley that Harry and Hermione gave to Charlie was essentially three shops long and just as wide behind not to mention it had three or four stories to accommodate everything Narcissa wanted. She didn't want to create a cramped space such as Flourish and Blotts or The Apothecary she wanted comfortable seats for the patrons to veg out in with a good book and a coffee.

"I can't wait to see it..." She smiled and nodded at her son before a soft knock on the door sounded and Harry poked his head in to check on Draco and Narcissa. The older woman had truly became a mother figure to the boy and he was worried about her.

"Hey you I brought you some of Dans camomile and lavender tea..." He walked in and set it in front of her and all she could do was smile at the young boy whom she loved as much as her own flesh and blood. As she pulled them both in for a hug they clung to her in need and knew the three of them were the only ones who could imagine how the others feel. Sure Sirius and Remus felt the sting of Peter even still to this day but Harry, Narcissa and Draco were forever changed because of Lucius and Peter. Harry's parents were dead because of the man and Narcissa had almost died at the hands of Lucius throughout the years.

"How are you dealing with this?" She asked him and Harry being who he was just shrugged his shoulders at her in a typical teenager way. "Harry..." She gave him that motherly look that would put the fear of god into your entire being and he gave in.

"I am not really sure what I feel to be honest...Peter Pettigrew was not a problem that I ever thought I would have to worry about but even now he keeps finding ways to make life more difficult. You are happy and safe and Lucius had thrown a spanner in that and it pisses me off." She didn't reprimand him for his language either knowing he was angry and had every right to be.

"I just I know that Peter wasn't the brains behind this operation and it just makes me wonder what The end game is for Lucius?" Draco nodded his head at his brother in that moment and Narcissa was unsure what to tell them.

"Look whatever it is, we will be fine. Sitting here speculating and worrying is exactly what they want now, I am not making my life harder for them and neither are you. We are going to have a wedding, I am opening the shop with my posse and you will get your Hogwarts letters and we will go to Diagon Alley like normal." Both boys were sceptical at the upbeat woman in front of them who could not help but laugh at her.

"We are not going to stop living because my idiot of an ex-husband and his sidekick decided to do a runner from jail. Understand?" They only nodded at her and admired her can do attitude before they slowly but surely made their way out of the room and down the stairs towards the others.

"What the hell was in that tea Harry?" Draco snickered and Narcissa just giggled at both boys and reunited with the group allowing the woman to press a small kiss to Charlie Weasleys lips looking for reassurance to which the younger man accomplished.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who is following my story and reviewing etcetera I really appreciate it! So away we go with the Third chapter of my story I hope you like it!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

As the days following Amelia's announcement progressed they all tried their very best not to let anything get to them which some days proved more difficult than others. The adults tried their best to put on a united front while in the presence of the children but they could all tell that the adults were worried. None of the children had had any more dreams about the mystery woman and so wedding planning went into full steam ahead. Final fittings for dresses were done, flowers confirmed and guest lists were finalised. No one brought up the subjects of escaped convicts or escaped mystery people, although as soon as the Papers found out it turned into a media circus, Rita Skeeter had managed to dole out a few doozies and none of the children were able to walk around Diagon Alley for fear of being mobbed.

One day when Narcissa walked into her shop it was swarming with reporters, it was difficult for them to get out of the alley, Dan and Remus had to shelter the petite woman and bulldoze through the parasites. By the time she got home they were both thoroughly pissed off, Dans hair and clothes were all over the place and Narcissas heel had broken on her way out and Sirius had never seen his cousin so thoroughly dishevelled. If it was any other situation he would have found it hilarious and probably end up rolling on the floor but to say he was furious was an understatement, considering he was the head of the Black house he had the legal right to fix it.

A goblin secured restraining order was enough to put them in their place, as soon as they came within twenty feet of the children or any of the family or friends they were thrown back to the allotted space required. Soon enough it had died down and everyone left them alone and life returned to normal, at least as normal as it could be considering the circumstances. Amelia's team had managed to track the mystery woman's magical signature from Rome to Russia to Mongolia it was clear she was looking for something but no one could guess what, Lucius and Peter were another story, it was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air. No magical signature could be traced from Azkaban Island and the theories of Kingsley was that the combination of the water and the dementors dampen everything down making a magical signature impossible to trace.

Regardless of the mess that was going on they were trying to have as normal a life as possible and Harry had taken it upon himself to organise a week long Honeymoon for Sirius and Amelia. Although neither one of them knew about it, Amelia felt like she couldn't take any time off because of the two worldwide manhunts that were taking place but Harry booked her a week off on the sly and was sending them away for a week.

It was down to finer details now and the others had helped Susan who was organising the house elves to go to the destination and to get it habitable for them to stay in. Hopefully neither Sirius or Amelia would catch on and all would be well. Draco had offered them Slytherin Castle off the coast of France but Harry thought they would be much more comfortable in a Villa in Venice. All of the children wanted to help so put forward potential properties they owned but by unanimous vote Harry's won out.

So Susan had helped organise the elves to fix it up romantically and have food in the cupboards and everything they needed. The other girls roped in Narcissa and Emma to pack their bags in secret for them and do any necessary shopping they needed. Sirius and Amy have no clue and were just gonna get married and then the Latter was going to think she would have to go back to work on the Monday morning, little did they know. All in all planning was going well and Narcissas shop was nearly finished also and would probably be finished construction in a week and then herself, Dan, Molly, Frank, Alice and Dittania were going to go in and set it all up and learn how to use the machines that Dan had purchased.

According to the man a Cappuccino maker was a must in order to appeal to the Muggle demographic of the Wizarding World, Narcissa had given him free reign to get whatever he needed and she actually managed to understand the majority of it. All of the children and their friends were sitting in the garden of Black Manor mid meditation when a small crack was heard at it startled them all to find their headmaster standing in the middle of the circle looking around confused at everyone looking at him.

"Professor Dumbledore...how can we help you?" Draco stood up to allow the others to catch their breaths. The old man had his damn trademark twinkle in his eyes as he took in the group of people in the circle he had just apparated into the middle of with nothing but kindness and amusement.

"I was wondering if young Remus is in at all...I have a little bit of business I need to speak to him about..." Susan giggled at the headmaster and pointed at the open patio door where Remuss head was resting on his arms and Dora, Amelia and Narcissa were all surrounded by different fabrics.

"I think he will welcome the conversation Professor...he got roped into helping pick tablecloths before he even realised what he was doing..." Dumbledore chuckled at Draco and went to step out of the circle before turning around to the children and nodded.

"I am sorry for interrupting your meditation...I applaud your dedication children it is a wonderful tool for any wizard to have in their arsenal. To able to achieve a clear and relaxed mind and body allows your magic to grow better...O am also proud to see the majority of you children are breaking the mound when it comes to your houses..." They all smiled but some were in a little bit of shock at the headmaster being in Harry and Draco's house. Albus headed towards the house with his signature robes trailing behind him as he went and all of the children couldn't help but watch him go.

"Does he drop by often?" Draco, Harry and Hermione nodded their heads at their friends and tried to explain about Severus, Aurora, Minerva and Hagrid also. "So they just come and hang out?" Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement at the flabbergasted expression on his friends faces especially the Slytherins.

"No usually for a birthday or special occasion, you should see McGonagall on a broom we played a Quidditch match on mine and Neville's birthday last year...she is brutal!" Tracey Davis and Marcus Flint just looked at each other and did not understand at all causing quite a lot of amused expressions.

Conversation dwindled and the children split into five groups, group one was Harry's group and they were practicing their duelling. Group two were doing their stretches and yoga which Hermione has set up, group three were practicing their sword fighting that Ginny had been in charge of, group four were practicing their evasive techniques with Luna and group five were working on their school work with everyone else.

Considering all of the soul bonds were emancipated all of the soul bonds houses had the restriction lifted and so their friends loved being able to practice their magic outside of school. They knew that was probably the only reason why the Slytherins were a part of the team still. The children did not go into too much detail but told them they got legally emancipated and so they were allowed to do magic as per the goblins. Each group practiced for half an hour and swapped with another group and it continued on until every group had done every activity and then the majority of them went for a swim in the lake at the back of the property.

They all could not wait till school started again as everyone's marks had came on leaps and bounds since joining the group and hoped to continue that in their next year. None of their friends asked about Lucius or Peter and for that the children were grateful but sometimes they had a look in their eyes or something was said and quickly the subject was changed but all in all they respected the children's wishes.

—

Whilst the children continued with their studies etcetera Albus Dumbledore was actually feeling nervous. He was unsure exactly how the conversation was going to go but he hoped it would be in his own favour. Remus Lupin was always a quiet man but had skills which Albus was in dire need of and he could only hope the younger man would take pity on him and agree to help. As he walked almost silently through the patio doors Narcissa Blacks head popped up.

"Albus...what on Earth are you doing here?" The headmaster was fond of the young woman in front of him, surprisingly considering whom she married Albus did not think he was going to be able to tolerate her at all much to his shame for judging her. He was more than proven wrong, she was kind, courteous and did not have a prejudice bone in her body and considering her family she belonged to before marrying into the Malfoy family that was a miracle, but then again the same could be said of Sirius.

"So sorry to interrupt but I was wondering could I steal Remus for a moment?" The man in question jumped from the table and aimed the headmaster towards the kitchen without giving the women a chance to say anything. If the headmaster had heard correctly the women were making fun of him by making chicken noises from behind the door. As they got settled in the kitchen the young man started to making a pot of tea and sat in front of the headmaster looking a little bit confused.

"I must admit I don't have the foggiest idea why you are here Albus but I am grateful for the rescue, not to mention intrigued what I can do for you?" Albus took a sip from his tea and smiled at the young man.

"Well Remus I have been having a little bit of a crisis and it was only when Severus reminded me of your skills did I kick myself in anger..." Now Remus was really confused at the headmaster and even more so that Severus recommended him.

"Ok well anything Severus has reminded you of I want to plead ignorance because it can't be good..." Albus chuckled for the second time that day and although he knew Severus to be anything but a soft being he did know the severe man had changed quite a lot of the past two years and Albus was grateful for that. There was only so much of Surly Severus he himself could take and two years ago the mans bad moods far outweighed his good moods.

"As you know Professor Lockhart suffered a little injury at the end of last year..." Remus chuckled at the elderly man at his use of the word Little but Albus continued. "Well it so happens I am in need of a Defense teacher for the upcoming year ahead."

"Hang on...you want me to teach...and Severus made you think of me?" Ok pigs must be flying because the entire scenario seemed ludicrous. They were going to entrust him with the minds of children and the recommendations came from Severus Bat-of-the- dungeons Snape...Remus wondered if this was some sort of prank but Albus looked as serious as a heart attack as he faced him.

"Yes you have a mastery in Defense Remus and believe it or not that is difficult to come by. I understand you have some reservations but..." Remus laughed for the first time out loud and couldn't help but think this was a prank.

"Albus...last years teacher lost his memory because of either a backfired spell or a super sonic burst of protection from the children...the year before that your Defense Professor was possessed by Voldemort and died...give me one good reason why I should take this job? It is not the most secure or safe Vocation I could take..." Albus could not fault him or his reasoning but he needed him and so the selfish part of his brain made him want to just not give him a choice and drag him to Hogwarts but Albus and Remus has a mutual respect for one another and could not do that to him.

"The way you have taught Emma Granger and just take a look outside..." As Remus saw the kids working so hard on not only their Defense work but all other aspects of it also made Remus nod his head. "You are a wonderful teacher Remus. The children would be very lucky to have you and after Lockhart you don't have to worry about messing anything up because the bar is pretty low..." The man laughed at his old headmaster and continued to sip on his tea.

"Ok look give me a few days until I talk it over with Tonks and the others and I will let you know..." Albus nodded his head and smiled at the young man who was one of the best students he ever had the pleasure of teaching. More pleasantries were exchanged before the elderly man excused himself and knowing he had a lot to think about Remus went to the library to think. He was unsure how long had passed but it must have been quite a while because It was now dark and Harry walked into the room holding Ginnys hand, the children really were so cute together but Harry and Ginny reminded him so much of James and Lily in the early years of their relationship. The youngest Weasley kept him on his toes and Harry himself worshipped her that much was evident.

"Hey there you are?" The children plonked themselves across from him and held up the book he had long since forgotten about. "Remus not to be rude or discourage your insatiable academic appetite but why are you reading a Veterinary Surgical book? I didn't even know we had that in here..." Remus chuckled at the two children whom were looking at him with concern.

"I just had a lot of my mind..." Harry nodded his head at the man in understanding but being Harry wasn't about to just let it slide.

"Does this have anything to do with Dumbledore's visit? What did he want?" Remus laughed a full bellied laugh and Ginny thought the man in front of her was drunk but Harry was really frightened now.

"Well he wanted me...or more specifically he wanted me to teach Defense this year..." Both Harry and Ginny smiled extra large smiles at that but he needed to let them know it wasn't a done deal yet. "Don't get too excited I haven't said yes yet...I need to talk to Dora..." Almost as if she were waiting on her cue his petite girlfriend walked into the room.

"Talk to Dora about what?" The two children excused themselves to let the two adults talk and Dora came and sat on the desk in front of him. "What's going on you disappeared hours ago I got worried..." Remus kissed her square on the lips and shook his head.

"Dumbledore had an interesting proposition for me...he asked me to teach Defense at Hogwarts this year..." Her smile went huge at that and punched him slightly before hugging him.

"Congratulations baby! That's wonderful!" At his downcast expression she stopped smiling. "That's not wonderful?" Remus was not expecting her to be as enthusiastic about it.

"I am going to be gone all year...only coming home for Christmas..." She nodded her head not exactly knowing why he was so upset.

"Ok Remus...you are going to have to spell out for me why you don't want to do this?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and held onto her.

"I do want to do this but if I go to teach at Hogwarts then I won't get to wake up beside you everyday..." She smiled at him and shook her head before going into full stitches which irritated him slightly.

"Darling you are a wizard going to work in a wizard school with magical fireplaces...I think I can come, sneak in and sleep over..." It took him a second and he just laughed at himself before realising how stupid he was being and so he stood up and pulled her towards him.

"I love you..." She held onto him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she was perched on the edge of the desk. They continued kissing for a few more minutes when Harry and Ginny decided to make an appearance.

"Guys the desk is universal! Everyone uses it come on!" He rolled his eyes at the couple and walked out the room leaving Ginny behind grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Dinners ready...might wanna fasten those buttons Tonks..." Her blouse was almost undone and so was Remuss shirt and the young girl just smirked and walked out of the room giggling.

"Maybe going away and having doors that lock is a good idea..." She smirked at him as he said this before shaking her head.

"I don't know we could always head to the restricted section and bump some uglies..." He shook his head and they gathered themselves together and headed towards the lounge for dinner.

—

Sirius, Amelia, Narcissa, Charlie, Dan and Emma were gathered around the kitchen table for dinner and the children then piled in. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Susan came in and sat down when they noticed they were missing Remus and Dora. It took all of five minutes since Sirius sent Harry and Ginny to fetch Remus and Dora for dinner when the former stomped back into the room and plonked himself down on the chair looking a little bit sick, Ginny followed a few seconds later with a huge smirk on her face.

"What's going on?" Harry just shook his head and Ginny looked up at them all and burst out laughing.

"Nothing...just next time you might be better going to get them Sirius..." All of the adults were thoroughly confused at both children's adversely different action.

"Uh-huh and why is that?" Harry dropped his head with a sickening thud on the table in front of him knowing Ginny found this hilarious.

"Well five minutes later and we would probably have interrupted Remus and Dora doing the Oompa Loompa on the tables in the library." Harry groaned causing all of his friends to giggle at him and the happy couple strolled in hand in hand looking a little disheveled.

"Honestly Moony you could have locked the door..." Sirius laughed at his friends blush and all of the adults decided to get involved at that point.

"Children in the house..." Narcissa

"Desk in the library...could have used your bedroom..." Dan

"Defiling my baby cousin..." Sirius. The man held up his hand to get them all to stop and apologised to Harry and Ginny for being so inconsiderate, Harry just nodded and Ginny just continued to giggle, revelling in Harry's discomfort a little bit too much.

"We were celebrating anyway...Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts..." Congratulations were given and all in all everyone was excited for him and after a quick Floo call to Albus that night it was set in stone. No going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! Happy New Year! Welcome to 2019! So I know I have been neglecting slightly but here we go Chapter Four and I will also pop up Chapter Five as well.**_

 _ **So I hope you all like it and let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Love you all and thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

At four thirty the morning of Harry's Birthday he awoke with a start, he was sweating and breathing heavily and it took him a second to gather his surroundings. His bedroom windows were wide open and his curtains blowing in the wind. Hedwig and Eowyn looked a little bit ruffled and worried about their human whilst Sirius was above him stroking his hair and holding a cold washcloth over her forehead.

"God I was calling your name for five minutes, must be something in the water because Narcissa has been doing the same in Draco's room. What's going on pup?" Harry was a little unsure where to begin and he pushed the covers from his hot, sticky body to try and cool down.

"Can we get Draco...I don't feel right doing this without him..." As they met Narcissa and Draco at the landing the whoosh of a fireplace could be heard from downstairs and the children knew it was their other halves. Apparently all of the children had had the same dream and were waiting for them in the living room with their parents. It was still weird sometimes for the parents of the soul bonds to experience the children connection but to their credit they have taken it in their stride. Ron and Ginny had Arthur Weasley looking worried between them all, Neville and Luna had Frank and Alice holding onto both of them tightly in confusion and fear. Dan and Emma looked the most frightened as they clung to their little girl and Dittania Greengrass didn't seem too worried but held onto her daughters hand in solidarity with what was happening to them and you could see in their eyes they were trying to understand.

"Ok someone tell us what's going on? I just walked into Hermiones room she was levitating books all around her...her founders colours were going crazy and she smashed every light bulb in the house." All of the parents nodded probably having a similar story to tell and so Narcissa and Sirius levitated mattresses, blankets, tea, cocoa and cookies into the ballroom as it was the only room big enough for an epic slumber party.

"The children obviously are sharing these dreams about a girl, she was a prisoner of the ministry for centuries. Placed in a sleeping beauty spell or a stasis charm she escaped and now the kids are connected with her some way or another." Remus was unsure whether or not he had explained that properly but judging by the gobsmacked expressions on their faces probably not.

"Sleeping beauty spells are illegal and have been for over a century...you mean to tell me there has been a living breathing person being held as a prisoner in the Ministry of Magic?" Sirius essentially nodded his head at the Greengrasses who looked murderous.

"Ok be kind...rewind...huh?" Frank as eloquent as ever seemed to have a hard time understanding what was happening and Alice didn't look any better but Harry and the children took that as their cue.

"I don't know why it's happening...all of us have noticed an imbalance with our magic ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident. We can't explain it but we think this girl the one that escaped is looking for us..." Harry was tired of not knowing things and sat down to lean against Ginny.

"These dreams are not prophetic they are happening in real time...we are seeing what she is seeing and feeling what she is feeling..." Draco gripped Daphne's hand tighter as she said this to offer up a little bit of moral support.

"This year is going to be harder than before but we will survive it...it's a learn as you go type situation that we are in..." Hermione glanced at Ron and smiled as he kissed her hand.

"We have overcome so much already and this is just another obstacle..." Luna smiled at her friends and their families to try and reassure them. Neville pulled her close to him, each soul bonded couple needed to be together right about now and considering the adults were now wide awake they all sipped on their hot beverages allowing the children to relax.

"What exactly did you see?" Sirius was curious as were the others the children could tell, but it felt a little like a betrayal. None of the children could figure out why they felt so connected to this girl and why they felt the need to keep her secrets.

"She is travelling all over different places and meeting different people...trying to locate something." None of them knew what that was but that was all they felt comfortable revealing at that moment in time. Deciding the children had to be with one another some of the adults left them there and proceeded home. The following day was Harry and Neville's joint birthday and the children were going to stay at Black Manor for the party. No one knew when but one by one the children all drifted off into a sleep and woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed and rejuvenated for the party.

"Happy Birthday Boys!" Harry and Neville were still in the bleary eyed part of waking up and so it wasn't until that and people started bulldozing into the lounge where everyone was currently lying on mattresses.

"I can not believe you are thirteen years old today!" Sirius nodded in agreement with Frank and Alice and as Sirius gripped onto Harry and held on for dead life Frank and Alice did the same and both boys just patted them on the back in amusement before rolling their eyes at each other. After the children all got showered and changed they came back down for Presents and there was a lot more people present than before they all left. Albus, Minnie, Severus, Aurora and Hagrid were there and a lot of the kids from the study slash exercise group were now there eyeing the teachers in confusion almost as if they were dreaming.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Happy Birthday Neville!" Both boys that day had heard it so many times they were bored of it. They were thankful for all of the presents they received. Neville got books and sweets from all of his friends and Luna had made him a book with all of their notes they passed in class. Harry was much the same with the typical books etcetera but Ginny had hand sketched a picture of all of the Soul bonds and their family and friends for him and he loved it. Once all of the excitement calmed down it was time for what they were going to make the annual Quidditch Game. The majority of the adults except for of course Minerva after the children pressured her into playing and Aurora they made their own league. Four teams with Harry, Neville, Draco and Ron as team captains.

On Harry's team was Hermione, Daphne and Aurora as Chasers, Charlie and Seamus as Beaters, Oliver played Keeper and Harry as Seeker. On Neville's team was Minerva, Ginny and Katie Bell as Chasers, Fred and George as Beaters, Neville himself as Keeper and Cedric Diggory As Seeker. On Draco's Team was Luna, Susan and Hannah Abbott as chasers, Dean and Ernie McMillan as Beaters, Angelina Johnson as Keeper and Cho Chang as Seeker. On Ron's team was Tracey Davis, Su-Li and Ron himself as Chasers, The Patil Twins as Beaters, Christian Vance a fifth year Hufflepuff as Keeper and Charlie Weasley as Seeker.

Every team had had a chance at one another and the two birthday boys teams were the last two left standing. Having Ginny and Minnie on his team worked wonders for Neville's team as they were so fluid with one another, Harry team were so far unstoppable but when it came down to it...both teams were great. In the end though Nevilles team beat out Harry's by ten points when the Snitch was caught by Cedric. All in all the children had an amazing day and many of the newcomers again were surprised at McGonagalls skills on a broom.

"That was amazing Professor..." Seamus, Dean and Cedric were among a few to praise the transfiguration teacher on her Quidditch skills.

"Why do you sound so surprised boys? I was not Chaser for Gryffindor for five years for nothing!" They immediately began to pester her about her tales in Quidditch and the Party slowly began to break up with only the teachers left behind after all of the students left.

"I have to thank you all again for such an excellent day..." Albus was always very courteous to the children and thankful for always being included in these sorts of situations. Once all of the guests had left the children all decided to stay together again and they headed upstairs to get ready for bed and to Practice their Legilimency on each other before bed leaving the adults to clean up. Sirius, Amelia, Narcissa, Charlie, Remus, Dora, Andi, Ted, Frank, Alice, Dan and Emma were slowly making their way through the shitstorm of aftermath from two birthday parties with the help of the elves.

"All of this mess for things so small who would have thought?" Sirius huffed as he stood rooted in the spot causing the others to smirk at him.

"Well Sirius if you were actually helping I would see through it but you are actually hindering us right now..." Three pops were heard and soon the house elves had had enough and chased them all from the room to allow them to get on with it. Deciding not to argue they popped open a few bottles of wine and beer before sitting in the Patio enjoying the warm summer night, laughter could be heard from the open window above and it filled the adults with pride to know that even though they had seen horrors that the children could still be children sometimes.

"I have to admit I for one am happy they are going to have you close by and watching out for them this year Remus...it makes my anxiety a lot easier to bear...I didn't want to mention anything in front of the kids considering today is Harry's birthday but, Cornelius wants to appear proactive..." Sirius snickered into his beer at the thought of the minister being Pro anything other than idiocy and corruption.

"What exactly does that mean? I hate politics..." Amelia took a large gulp of her drink before turning to her fellow parents feeling like she had been keeping a big dirty secret from them.

"He has ordered the dementors to guard Hogwarts this year..." If Narcissa were a cartoon she would be spitting fire and steam would be coming from her ears.

"What!? Is that man insane or just stupid!?" Charlie took her hand to try and calm her down and it did have a little effect on her but not much.

"Possibly Both..." Everyone was livid and if they thought they could get away with it they would assassinate the man themselves. "Dumbledore got him to agree to not let them come into school grounds but dementors are hardly known for their obedience." All of the parents were furious and even Andi who didn't have a child in Hogwarts anymore was straining to see the reasoning of the Minister.

"Who the bloody hell voted for that?" Andi looked at Sirius expecting an answer but the man obviously didn't have a clue what his cousin was going on about. Narcissa however knew exactly what she was getting at and just shook her head.

"Don't bother Andi...Sirius has not attended one session since he got released from Azkaban..." Sirius at this point caught on and groaned.

"Come on as if I want to spend my time...listening to a bunch of bigoted idiots complain about things..." Her cousin never ceases to amaze her.

"Sirius you could actually make a difference with the seats you have..." He lifted his head and shook his head and pouted like the dog he was.

"Seats? I only have the black seat..." Narcissa shook her head at him and laughed in his face.

"I vote for Draco because even though he is emancipated he can't do it himself until he is Fifteen...you have Harry's seat, Augusta has Neville's seat because Frank hates politics. When the children turn fifteen they will be able to claim the Founders Seats not to mention the LaFay, Craven, Drawnley, Peverell, Andrin, Ernst, Crown and Vance Seats. That's fifteen Seats and votes all in..." Sirius groaned at the prospect of it and really didn't want to do it.

"Ugh! Narcissa can't you do it?" She shook her head at him and told him to suck it up. "I hate Politics and Politicians I mean I probably will end up in Azkaban again if I have to do this!" They all laughed at his melodrama and he threw his head down with a wallop.

"Look I cant claim Harry's Seats because I am not his legal Guardian, you are...come on Siri...make a difference in the world...next session is in two weeks unless we get an emergency call in." He shook his head and downed his drink wishing for something stronger.

"Time to grow up Peter Pan!" Remus laughed at the man whom looked like he would rather fight a pack of wild dogs than go to a Wizangamot session but he nodded his head before the subjects were changed onto more suitable conversation.

—

Following Harry's birthday party Severus and Aurora made their way back to their cottage and enjoyed a night of warm summer air in their large patio. Aurora handed him a glass of Firewhiskey whilst she took sips of her red wine and sat in between his legs on the bed type seat.

"What has you thinking so loud?" He smiled down at her before pulling her in closer and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Nothing I am fine..." She sat upright and turned to face him, she always knew when something was bothering him and he could not help but smile knowingly at her. "I love you...you do know that don't you?" She nodded and him and held onto him hand more out of concern than anything else.

"Of Course Severus...does this have anything to do with Peter Pettigrew escaping?" He sighed in guilt for feeling the way he felt, if it wasn't for Peter Pettigrew both James and Lily would be alive. "I know what she meant to you...it's ok to love us both..." He really had the most understanding girlfriend in the world.

"You are incredible..." She just smiled and nodded and held onto her in a kiss that rivalled anything they had ever done before.

"What about Lucius?" Severus was confused for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Surely Pettigrew wouldn't have the balls or the efficiency to pull of a stunt like this so it had to be Lucius brainchild. What is he hoping to gain?" Truth he told Severus was unsure but if he had to venture a guess it would be Draco and Cissa.

"He abused his wife physically and abused his son verbally and so said wife gets him locked up and one would think he would get the hint..." Severus spent the rest of the night pondering what exactly this would mean for both Draco and Cissa and none of his worst case scenarios were good. All he could do would be to watch over Draco and Harry at school and hope Sirius has it covered on the home front.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So two chapters in one day! Very busy! Please let me know what you think of my newest instalment.**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The evening passed pleasantly and a small pop startled them as Dobby stood with a stack of mail and handed it to Sirius. As the time had progressed there were constant requests of all of the children and adults to give interview and of course they were denied but ever since the escape it seemed to have gotten more and more frequent. At this point the usual bills and interviews and appearance requests were sidelined as a letter in what appeared to be scrawny messy handwriting and at first Sirius thought it was one of Harry's friends from school who couldn't make the party had wrote to him on his birthday but once he turned the letter over and saw the name his face dropped.

"Sirius what is it?" Considering they hardly ever seen Sirius without his signature teasing smile the expression on his face right now was terrifying for all of those in the room with him.

"This is for Harry from his cousin..." Having heard all about his life with the Dursleys Narcissa immediately had her motherly hackles up at this. From the stories she had heard Dudley Dursley had the same heavy handed way of dealing with Harry as his father did...with his feet and fists and Narcissa wanted nothing more than to rip it up and let on none the wiser.

"What do you think he wants?" Sirius could only shrug at his cousin and felt something very similar to Narcissa and the protectiveness both of them felt in that moment would have made James and Lily proud.

Knowing he had no choice but to give the letter to Harry despite every instinct screaming at him not to, he stood up squared his shoulders and braved the stairs towards what he knew was going to be a very tricky conversation. He knew the Occlumency has helped him deal with everything he had experienced with the Dursley but maybe this letter might cause some kind of setback With each step that Sirius took he became more and more nervous, the letter burned in his hand and he wished in that moment for X-Ray vision so he knew what that oaf of a boy wanted. Harry was precious to him and he wanted nothing more than to wrap him in bubble wrap and not let anyone touch him.

Realistically he knew he should not blame the boy for his behaviour because that was all he saw growing up was Vernon abusing Harry and to him that was acceptable. Children do as Parents do, they are the biggest influences in a child's life so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone the way Dudley Dursley turned out but the Protective side of Sirius wanted to take Harry and run for the hills. Once he had reached the door which had giggling and shouting behind it he found himself wanting to run as far and as fast as possible, he was a bloody Marauder for crying out loud why was this so scary for him. As he gave himself a shake he raised his hand and knocked the door in front of him before popping it open and peering his head in.

"Sorry for interrupting...could I borrow you Harry for a moment?" Ginny scoffed at him and giggled at her boyfriends offended face.

"Borrow? You can keep him...prat..." Harry kissed her on the cheek and shrugged his shoulders before standing up and heading to the door.

"You didn't have to eat it..." She fumed at him causing all of the others along with Susan and Hannah whom was staying overnight also to laugh their heads off.

"Well I wouldn't have if I had known there was something wrong with it...living with Fred and George I would expect it but not you!" He winked at her and it was then Sirius noticed a long pair of what looked like Bassett Hound ears on Ginny and a fox tail on Daphne whom looked even more pissed of.

"Good one pup..." Harry bowed slightly as he left and Sirius closed the door behind him before taking him down to The Library. After finding the portrait of his parents at Potter Manor, Harry asked if it could be moved into Black Manor and Sirius whole heartedly agreed. Once they walked into the room his parents looked up from whatever it was they were doing and the boy in question waved at his parents. He knew it wasn't like really having his parents alive but it was the next best thing.

"Happy Birthday Darling! Did you have a good day?" He nodded and stood talking to them for another five minutes and had his father nearly rolling on the floor at his prank on the girls before they asked why they were here.

"Don't know Sirius wanted to talk to me..." The Man in question thought he would rather face a horde of dementors than have this conversation. "Although He is being rather sneaky and quiet about the whole thing?" Harry sat down and smirked at his godfather before Sirius bit the bullet and handed him the envelope.

"What is this? Secret Admirer?" Sirius shook his head and Harry looked at the handwriting in the front of the letter and when he didn't immediately recognise it he was intrigued.

"It's from your cousin?" It took Harry a second to fully catch up with what Sirius was saying but when he turned the envelope over to the back there in black and white was something which Harry never thought he would see.

"Hang on...Dudley?" Sirius nodded his head awaiting the trepidation to come forth but all Harry could do was laugh which surprised the older man. "Dudley Dursley wrote me a letter...he can actually write?" Sirius quirked his eyebrow at Harry and thought the boy had officially lost the plot, as he glanced behind him Lily and James were both looking a little bit worried at their son and his reaction.

"Sorry guys it's just...I didn't know he could read...let alone write...and to write a full letter to me it's rather funny." Sirius shook his head to try and both clear the shock from it and to allow the rest of his body to catch young boy opened the letter and it was definitely not what he was expecting.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I know it is probably a shock that you are receiving this letter it is a little bit of a shock that I am writing it. Ever since my parents went to jail I have been in counselling and it started as a project my counsellor suggested, I am surprised but it actually works in helping me sort through things in my head._

 _Firstly I want to apologise to you for not only my own part in your suffering when you lived with us but also my fathers. It wasn't until recently than I knew what happened to you...or even understood what was going on. I know it will not effect you that much but my father died in prison three months ago._

 _My mother will be in jail for a long time also because she attacked her cell mate and killed her. It surprised me because I could never imagine my mother doing that...'_

Neither could Harry if he was being honest with himself, the woman was far too proper, as for Vernon...Harry wanted to be upset that a human being had died but he could not bring himself to feel anything and so without further ado he kept reading.

 _'I do know it's your birthday soon...Happy Birthday...I know I have no right to ask this of you but is there anyway we could meet up...if you never want to see me again that's understandable but I would like to mend fences...my address is on the envelope write me back if that suits. I have been staying with Aunt Marge and it has been like hell...it would be nice to talk to you and although I know I have no excuse I would like to try and explain._

 _At the end of the day you are my family and I don't have a lot of Family left and I would like you to please think about. No pressure though...I understand if you don't want to but it is an open offer as and when you want to take it._

 _Your cousin_

 _Dudley'_

Harry sat back a little in shock and he reread the letter twice, before turning to his godfather who was looking at him expectantly.

"He wants to meet..." Sirius's eyebrows shot up at that and couldn't believe it. "Vernon is dead..." Again if it were possible his eyebrows would be at the back of his head. "Petunia killed her cell mate and got a longer sentence..." Sirius at this point did not know what to say and just sat there mute. It seemed James and Lily didn't either as they too were godsmacked.

"Umm...well...I don't really know what to do with this information Harry..." The boy scoffed at his godfather and put his head on his arms deep in thought. He handed the letter to Sirius to read who in turn held it up for James and Lily to read also.

"I don't really know what to think of the boy now...he has always been an enemy..." Harry nodded at his godfather again hardly being able to say anything.

"Me neither..." They sat in silence for a further ten minutes and just continued contemplating what was happening and trying to come up with a game plan to combat.

"Are you going to write back to him?" Sirius was not exactly sure what answer he wanted from Harry but it seemed that Dudley was genuinely apologetic for everything he had done.

"I don't know...on the one hand it seems as if Dudley has grown up a little bit not too mention he has had to live with Vernons sister Marge. That's seems like punishment enough for any bad deeds..." Sirius didn't ask anymore questions but stayed quiet until Harry needed him.

"I think I will...I think it might be the best thing to finally leave the Dursleys behind me..." Sirius was proud of Harry and could not believe how well adjusted he had turned out. They continued to talk for another half an hour before Harry went back to his friends and Sirius went back to the adults. As he walked back out onto the Patio all of the adults eyes were on him in an instant, Frank looked as if he desperately wanted to say something but smartly kept his mouth shut as his wife glared at him, Dora however had no such patience and was concerned for Harry.

"Is he Ok?" Sirius just nodded his head and took a large sip from his still cold beer and was still in slight shock how well he had taken it.

"Yeah...I think he is going to open up communication with the boy. Harry is a naturally forgiving person anyway but to be able to just shrug it off makes me both proud and worried." All of the adults nodded their heads and in all reality they knew the kind of boy Harry was so it wasn't surprising to them he wanted to forgive and forget. Pretty soon Frank and Alice said farewell to the group and the rest of the women exchanged looks at how Alice had not had a glass of wine or bottle of beer all night. Narcissa smiled at Andi and pretty soon all of the women had on these cheesy grins that rivalled the Cheshire Cat causing the men in the room to freak out slightly.

"What's going on? Why do you look like that?" None of the women said anything and just shook their heads at the inquisitive stares their partners were giving them. "You guys are freaking me out stop!" Remus and Sirius were staring at them as if they were watching a horror movie so the women decided to change the subject.

"Hey how's the mirrors coming along boys? Could you have any ready to sell for our grand opening?" Sirius shook his head whilst Remus laughed his head off.

"We hit a little bit of a glitch with them...the twins designs are incredible but working them on a larger scale to function with other people's speech patterns is difficult." Anyone who wasn't Sirius or Remus only half understood what they were going on about half the time so the confused faces were practically the norm.

"What do you mean glitch?" Both men took a swig from their bottles and looked at each other full of mischief before admitting defeat.

"Well we used one to try and contact Albus but it ended up connecting to an elderly Muggle woman's living room mirror...it's ok I don't think she spoke any English so it's all good..." The rest of the tables occupants literally had their jaws drop at what they were just told.

"You guys are idiots..." They nodded their heads and after much laughter and more booze they slowly but surely made their way upstairs and went to bed...all of them noticing how quiet the children were.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I hope your new year has been awesome so far! This is my newest chapter and will probably post another one afterward so please give them both a read and let me know what you all think! Hope you are all enjoying and thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited I so enjoy seeing that! So without further ado please let me know if you like it or loathe it!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

A few days after Harry's birthday he had came to the decision to meet with his cousin, after sending him a letter he was pleasantly surprised to get an excited reply back from the young boy. If Harry was being honest with himself he was actually looking forward to the meeting and that in and of itself was a weird feeling for him. He knew it would probably take some time and there was still a large part of Harry that didn't trust Dudley further than he could throw him and an even bigger side of him that felt as if it was going to be a disaster but luckily enough Ginny, Narcissa, Sirius and Draco had offered to be there as moral support just in case Aunt Marge decided to be her usual, delightful self.

They had organised for Dudley and Marge to come to the Manor for afternoon tea the following week and Sirius was having fun working on his Muggle act. He had not spent and awful lot of time around Muggles who did not know about magic or the magical world since he had got out of Azkaban and so Dan and Emma had been having daily outings with Narcissa and himself into London for coffee and shopping etcetera. Charlie sometimes accompanied them on his days off but he was even more clueless than Sirius was when it came to certain things. His father had a love of all things Muggle and Charlie had tried over the years to understand it but even his father didn't understand it.

So far Dan was a much more understanding and patient person and all in all it went well until one day it was just Sirius, Narcissa, Dan and Charlie sipping their cappuccino in a small Cafe in London when a red beam of light came from nowhere and knocked all three of them from their chairs and into the wall behind them. The Muggle patrons screamed and ran from the restaurant as did the owners and workers leaving the four individuals lying in a heap on the ground unconscious and oblivious to the chaos that was raining down around them.

After initially feeling stupid for having the carpet pulled out from under them Charlie was the first to waken and found Narcissa lying on the ground in front of him still unconscious with a trickle of blood oozing from her lip and forehead. He knelt beside her and held her head in his hands whilst stroking her face willing her to open those Blue-grey eyes. Soft footsteps behind him broke his concentration on the woman before him and the young man thought he was hallucinating at the sight that greeted him. If it were in any other circumstances he would have pinched himself because there is no way that was the same person.

Lucius Malfoy walked out from the back of the restaurant towards the younger man and when Charlie went for his wand he couldn't find it and the panic initially set in. He did not know how long he was lying unconscious for but when he checked Narcissas pocket she too was missing her wand and he spun back around and saw him waving three wands in front of him with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. Dan and Sirius were a couple of feet from one another, Dan's wrist was at an odd angle and Sirius appeared unhurt but that was just a cursory observation. In front of him the blonde man looked like a shell of himself in comparison to the aristocratic façade he was used to seeing in the Daily Prophet.

"So your the bed warmer?" Lucius Malfoy has always carried himself with an air of Pompous and arrogance, even now looking the way he did in his Azkaban Robes his stance did not change.

"Your the wife beater? Must have something bad to overcompensate for by beating your wife and well we know it wasn't money!." Lucius face went bright red at the insinuation albeit Charlie didn't miss a beat.

"How'd you do it? Break out I mean?" The young man did not say he hated people all that often but knowing all of the crap he had done to Narcissa and Draco made the younger man want to kill him. "How'd you and Pettigrew escape? Why did you escape? Why did you get Pettigrew to help you? From what I have heard his magical capability is anything but good so why carry around the dead weight?" He knew he needed to keep the idiot talking until the Aurors showed up.

"I helped him escape because we have mutual interests...I don't have a lot of time...Narcissa will come to her senses and we will be a family again even if I have to force her to...the dark lord will reward me greatly when he returns...I however don't have a need in my life for my wife's toy boy so goodbye Charlie Weasley!" He raises the wand up and pointed it at the younger man and he knew he was done for.

"Avada Kedavra..." He did not know what had happened he held his breath waiting to die but it never came...he kept his eyes open to make Lucius Malfoy look into his eyes when he killed him, the streak of green flashed at him and time seemed to slow down and as cliche as it sounded his life flashed before his eyes. The next thing he registered was five bright colours erupting in front of him and it almost seemed to absorb the curse as it struck...all four of the Founders along with a sparkling white appeared and seeing the wide eyes of his nemesis he felt strangely empowered and invincible.

As he stood up he was greeted with the strangest sight, Lucius Malfoy ran away scared and pops could be heard all over and it must have been the Aurors arriving to the scene. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears and everything else came to a standstill around him, as he brought his hand up to his opposite wrist where his fingers found the Dragon hide bracelet on it. He could vaguely hear Narcissa and the others in the back of his mind trying to get his attention and it had sort of registered they were awake but all he was focusing on was the previous Christmas when he felt he had become well and truly ensconced into the Malfoy-Black family.

FLASHBACK

Having spent as much time with the boy as he could and considering he was in school the majority of the year that was not as much as he would have liked. Charlie was pleasantly surprised when Draco came up to him and presented him with a Christmas present.

"Merry Christmas Charlie. I know I haven't said it before now but...I'm really glad she has you...you make her happy and I am not used to seeing her Happy...so what I am trying to say is thank you." The young boy had smiled the first real and genuine smile at him there in that moment and it filled the dragon trainer with pride.

"Thank you Draco...It's probably really strange for you that your mum is dating someone but I do want you to know that she means the world to me..." Draco didn't need to hear the younger mans sentiments because he could tell by looking at him that they had something special going on and so he just nodded his head in understanding. As Charlie slid his finger across the small opening of the Snitch wrapping paper what looked like a soft leather bracelet came tumbling out of it and Charlie knew it was dragon hide.

"I found this is my vault...it belonged to Salazar Slytherin, I know you are a diehard Gryffindor but Salazar he had a thing for snakes as you know but he also had a thing for Dragons, when one was found near the school grounds it burnt up three of the teachers and so he had to either chase it or slay it." Charlie was always amazed at the children's stories of the Founders and this was no exception.

"So what happened?" Draco smirked at him and whipped out a green and black journal which showed pictures drawn into the book of the story.

"Salazar got his Weapon and along with Godric they slayed the beast and the school was safe. Afterward the skin of the dragon was made into body armour. This was a scrap piece that was in the vault, I found it and with the help of Ron made it into a holster slash bracelet." The young boy looked at his mothers boyfriend with a smile on his face at the bewildered expression on his face.

"Thank you Draco...this is magnificent..." Narcissa came over to them both and he showed her it allowing her to also put it on, she pressed a small kiss to it and pulled in both boys in her life for a hug.

"You're welcome Charlie...Merry Christmas...oh Eowyn was kind enough to add some Phoenix tears to it so it should have ample enough protection against certain things..." He was in awe at the kindness of the boys gesture and he slowly made his way back over to Harry and continued on their conversation leaving Narcissa and Charlie to kiss under the mistletoe.

END OF FLASHBACK

Voices could be barely registered at this point and slowly but surely the world was coming back into focus but he just kept holding onto his wrist before Narcissas touch on his face broke him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Charlie...come back to me..." He blinked at her and pulled her in for a kiss not even caring that everyone was watching. When he broke apart from her he heard Sirius giggling in the background at the younger mans smile.

"I think he is ok Cissa..." Dan whom was holding his wrist to his chest also was laughing at them as Amelia came into view and he knew he had to tell them what happened but they might not believe him.

"Charlie what happened? We woke up and you were staring into space holding your wrist..." He lifted his hand up to touch the cut on her lip and her head before she shook her head. "I'm fine...do you know what happened?" He nodded and stood on shaking legs to turn to Amelia.

"Lucius Malfoy tried to kill me and probably would have succeeded..." She nodded her head and held up all three wands in front of he and sighed.

"Your wand Narcissa showed that the last spell cast was the Avada Kedavra...since you were unconscious I can assume it wasn't you." She smiled and held onto Charlie for dear life.

"Hang on that's the killing curse right?" Dan being the only Muggle was a little bit weirded out but with his military upbringing was the only one thinking rationally. "If it was cast then how come Charlie isn't dead? No offence mate, I don't want you to die but the only other person to survive it from what I can understand was Harry and that was because of some protection thing from his mum right?" Again all of the Wizards in the room were looking at the Muggle man with shock and awe at even understanding the complexities of it and he popped his collar a little in amusement.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome, I don't know why you are all looking at me like that I do actually listen when people talk unlike Sirius. So as I was saying...the curse was cast, he should be dead?" Narcissa held onto him for dear life and Charlie offered Amelia his memory of the event.

"I think I have both you and Draco to thank for that..." All other personnel had gone to obliviate the Muggles than needed it leaving behind just Amelia, Dora and Kingsley with the others.

"When I woke up, I saw Cissa lying on the ground and she was bleeding, I heard footsteps and when I went for my wand it was gone. Lucius was standing right there with all three wands in his hand. He could've killed me when I was unconscious why did he wait till I woke up before trying it? He had enough time to get all of our wands away from us so why did he stick around and wait until I was awake?" No one could answer that and after going over everything with everyone looking at him a little bit warily after telling them about the holster belonging to Salazar Slytherin and protecting him he then gave Amelia his memory they all apparated back home to the Manor only to be pounced upon by the children. All of the children which surprised them all at seeing the whole motley crew. Ginny and Ron threw their arms around their brother and Draco and Harry ran to Narcissa and Sirius and Hermione and Emma held onto Dan for grim death.

"Are you all ok?" Draco was the first one to ask and Charlie broke apart from his siblings and pulled Draco in for a huge hug which surprised the boy but did not shy away from it.

"Yes...I have to thank you Draco...without you I would not be standing here..." He then turned to Narcissa and pulled her into them both again. "Actually without both of you..." Before he could offer up an explaination Molly and Arthur came flooing into the room and immediately began fussing over them all most of all her son. It took an hour to calm her down enough before she announced she was going to help Dobby, Cressy and Kreacher with dinner and disappeared into the kitchen. Once they explained about the holster and the killing curse to which Harry high fived him and welcomed him to the club earning a stern look from the adults in the room and a giggle from the children he went on to explain about the holster absorbing the curse.

"Why other that it belonging to Salazar there is nothing overly special about it..." Draco hated having a puzzle he didn't know how to solve and so Charlie found it amusing that he had figured it out before everyone else.

"Phoenix tears? Not to mention your mother blessed it when she kissed it do you remember? If Harry's mothers love saved him, it's not too much of a stretch to say maybe the Phoenix tears along with your mothers love saved me?" Cissa looked around the room and in that moment did not know what to say. Everything calmed down and everyone stayed for the best meal they had all had in the longest time before heading home. Draco went to stay with Daphne's family overnight to allow his mother and a Charlie some time to talk, Harry and Hermione went to the Weasleys letting Dan and Emma go home and have a date night.

Everyone had broken apart for the evening and as Narcissa went upstairs to her bedroom she didn't even look at Charlie when she walked into the room. The man in question was confused he had never felt closer to the woman and she in turn looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but beside him. As he proceeded to follow her into her bathroom the tension in the air seemed to get thicker and thicker and as she began to take off her shoes and untuck her blouse from her skirt she was wearing he knew he was going to have to talk to her because there was no way he could go to sleep with this hanging over them.

"Have I done something wrong?" She immediately shook her head and felt so guilty for making him feel as if it was something he had done. This whole day had been a rollercoaster of emotions for her and she really didn't know how to tell him what was going on without offending him.

"Charlie...you are one of the best things that has happened to me and I love you...but it is just by pure fluke you are still here right now. You could have died today! You could have died and I could have lost you...all because I have some Psychotic ex-husband who has broken out of jail and is hellbent on god knows what." He walked closer to her and took her hand in his before sitting down.

"Look I know today had been frightening and kind of an emotional upheaval but I am ok...I don't know what Lucius wants but the important thing you need to remember is I am not going to let anything happen to you or to Draco." She sighed and let go of his hands and stood up looking a little bit pissed off.

"That is exactly my point Charlie! You could have been killed today because of me and I can't do that! I think you should keep your distance from me..." He was horrified...he wanted to be as close to her as possible and she wanted him gone. God this woman was infuriating.

"Narcissa if you think you can make me fall in love with you and then throw me to the curb whenever you feel like it then I am going to have to disappoint you. I am not going anywhere so you can huff and puff about safety till you are blue in the face but trust me on this...I am not going anywhere!" She wasn't sure what to say and so all she could do was walk over and kiss him square on the lips and as he kissed her back she realised how inconsiderate and idiotic she was being.

Once they pulled apart from each other she stroked her hand across his cheek and shook her head in awe of how she got so lucky. Unknown to her he was thinking the same thing...they spent the whole night and the majority of the morning making love and she knew it was highly unrealistic to expect to be able to live without him now. Charlie Weasley had firmly weaved his way into her life and she could not see anything changing that anytime soon.

—

Over in a house in Crawley Dan and Emma Granger were in a similar situation. Ever since Minerva showed up on their doorstep to let them know their daughter was a witch well their entire lives had changed. They absorbed everything they could about Hermiones new world and nodded their heads when she started talking about Dragons and Elves and Goblins. Now three years later their knowledge of the Magical was growing but becoming more and more frightening. No one could have prepared them for what was going to happen and a small part of them were not ok with that. A simple coffee date with Sirius, Narcissa and Charlie resulted in Dan being knocked unconscious and hurt.

"Emma...I love you but you need to stop...I am fine. That potion and lotion that Narcissa gave me healed my broken wrist and took away the pain. I am ok..." She nodded her head at his whilst she was folding clothes the Muggle way to help clear her head.

"This time...you are ok this time...I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." He knew she was freaking out and needed comfort from him so he walked over and took the shirt from her hands before pulling her into a hug. "Hermione needs you Dan...I need you..." He nodded at her and kissed her slowly on the neck before she pulled him in for a kiss on the lips and he knew exactly what she needed.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised second chapter! Hope you enjoy them both! I am really enjoying reading this and I hope you are getting some enjoyment out of it also. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

Following the events in London and Charlie's near death experience at the hand of Lucius the adults had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on the children and refused to let them go anywhere alone. Molly Weasley in particular was especially over the top and driving everyone insane so much so that Sirius had to stop her from hovering at the Manor. She had interrupted Narcissa and Charlie half a dozen times trying to have some time alone...of course she was oblivious to what was happening between her son and his older girlfriend, needless to say both parties had became beyond frustrated.

The kids independent study and exercise regimen had also been affected by her constant hovering and reprimanding for the boys or girls being 'too rough' on one another. Harry and Draco had politely asked Sirius to chase her from the house because she was acting like a crazy person. Everything after that didn't go down too well and had caused a full scale argument between Molly and Sirius. She accused him of being a man child not fit to look after Harry and then she had tried to drag Ron and Ginny away home to the Burrow but their wacky soul bond magic thought it was a threat and shocked her every time she touched them both.

The majority of the adults banded together at that point and found it rather frightening but it was only because of the uncertainty of their magic. Everything was still going haywire because they hadn't bonded with the anchor and the magic was getting more and more erratic. The children after that were confined to either Black or Longbottom Manor and cabin fever was well and truly setting in, each of the adults were half expecting Lucius to jump out of the doorway as soon as they walk out the front door.

By the time it came for Dudley to visit Harry was at his wits end and losing his mind, all of his friends were making themselves scarce by staying in the library. Ginny had offered to greet Harry's cousin with him in the lounge and now that it was here the young boy was having serious doubts. Part of the reason his life had been so miserable in the Dursleys was because of Dudley. He had ridiculed and tortured Harry for so long it had became normal to the boy, now of course living with Sirius he knew it was anything but normal.

"Are you Ok?" Ginny always had a way of calming Harry down and the tenseness in his shoulders was slowly easing just by her presence alone.

"Yeah...I just...Maybe this is a mistake? I mean in what universe could Dudley and I be civil with one another?" She smiled as his body shuddered slightly at the prospect and although he was uncomfortable with what was going to happen she knew he was the kind of person who wanted to see the good in everyone...Dudley 'Hippopotamus' Dursley was no different.

"He is probably just as nervous as you are...look all that can happen is you guys talk...could amount to nothing or you could try and forgive and forget the past...and maybe gain a friend, you are a good person Harry give it a chance." He nodded knowing she was right and within a few seconds the doorbell rang. Sirius being who he was did not put on any airs and graces for them but growing up in the House of Black had taught him manners and so dressed in a white shirt and some blues jeans he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a large woman that if you slapped a moustache on her she would be her brothers twin. Her tweed suit looked itchy and Harry noticed she had her Bulldog Ripper attaches to the lead as loyal as a pit bull. Sirius loved dogs but this one looked at Sirius as he looked at it...with distain and loathing.

"You must be Marge Dursley? I am Lord Sirius Black...welcome to Black Manor..." Usually the man hated his wealth however seeing the look on Marges face when he introduced himself as a Lord was enough for him to get over that. Dudley was standing slightly behind him looking at his feet waiting to be spoken to and he was a shell of the boy he had formally known.

"Alright Dudley...you can call me Sirius...come on in let me take your coat..." The woman allowed Sirius to take her coat and when it was time for Ripper he held his hands up. "I have to apologise but we don't allow dogs in the house...we do have an extensive garden he is more than welcome to..." She huffed a little but nodded and followed Sirius to the patio where lunch was waiting and Harry smirked and bit his tongue to stop from making dog jokes as he and Ginny followed close behind.

"Seems such a shame to sit inside on a beautiful day like today..." Dudley was even bigger than before if that was possible but very quiet and demure. "So this is Ginny, Harry's girlfriend who insisted on being here today for this little meeting..." Ginny smiled a sickly sweet smile at the fat woman in front of her but had a more genuine smile for Dudley.

"Well I think it's nice the boys are reconnecting?" It seemed as if for the first time in her life Marge Dursley was at a loss for words. She looked around her surroundings and could not help but allow herself to be impressed.

"Yes well when I first found out they were talking I was not happy...Harry has never been my favourite person..." That was an understatement if ever there was one. "Well its just bad breeding isn't it...my brother was damn good to take you in and they end up in jail for their efforts..." Dudley continued to look to the ground clearly embarrassed.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with them starving and abusing him..." Harry held onto Ginnys hand and she just looked at the women in front of her. "Harry was an orphan and your loving brother had a duty of care to him...he neglected that...leaving Harry to grow up alone, hated and ridiculed...your darling brother got off easy..." Sensing the tension in the room Sirius quickly changed the subject.

"So Dudley? How are you getting on in school?" Trying to engage the nervous boy seemed to be the only way to move the conversation into neutral territory. The young boy shrugged and glanced at the two women at the table glaring daggers at each other and Harry looking at him sympathetically.

"I like Art and Science..." Sirius nodded at the boy but before he could say anything else his aunt butted in again.

"Let me tell you something girl I have been breeding dogs all of my life and it's no different with children...this ungrateful brats parents were nothing but lazy no good drunks and then they went and died leaving the burden on my poor brother he did what he could..." Sirius at this point stood up as did Harry and Ginny and before anything else could be said she held up Her hand in front of her and pointed in Ginnys face.

"Not only that..." Her and everyone else's attention was captured by her index finger which was now double the size it was, Sirius saw the colour emanating but surprisingly not from Harry. Ginnys magic was clearly starting to erupt and there was nothing no one could do to stop it now. Slowly but surely Marge Dursley began to morph into what can only be described as a balloon. It reminded Sirius of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory when the little girl got blew up. Every body part was swelling and Sirius quickly ran into the house.

"Cissa! Problem!" Within ten seconds all of the soul bonded children along with Narcissa, Remus, Emma and Dan emerged from the house to greet the most peculiar sight. The woman looked like The Macy's day Parade Balloon that Remus saw whilst in New York for Christmas one year.

"What happened?" Sirius indicated to Ginny who was almost in a trance and her magic was flowing in bright angry red all around her. Harry tried to hold onto her and snap her out of it but to no avail.

"Call Amy...I think we are going to need her!" Remus nodded and ran to the Floo to call her leaving stunned individuals to only watch what was unraveling. The children found it hilarious, even Dudley who was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his aunt expanding like a blow fish.

"Can't we do anything?" Emma was not too sure why everyone was just standing around and clearly wanted to help but Sirius shook his head adamantly as did Cissa and no one really know how to describe what was happening.

"With accidental magic we are unsure of the spell the children used so we wait till it's ran its course and then try and fix it...trust me we could make it worse...especially with the kids magic being so unpredictable to begin with never mind unstable founders magic." The woman had begun to float and without warning a small dome like bubble appeared over the property as Amelia and Dora appeared from behind them all.

"Oh my lord! What happened?" Sirius was a little unsure where to begin but he wasn't talking to his fiancé right about now he was talking to the head of the DMLE.

"Long story short Miss Dursley was being an idiot about Harry, Lily and James and Ginny went into protective mode..." Amelia nodded her head and went into work mode. The swelling had stopped now and the woman was just bouncing along the barrier surrounding the gardens, her precious dog was barking his head off and the children were practically wetting themselves laughing, Dudley included in that.

"We are going to have to Puncture her and modify her memory..." Dora nodded and proceeded to float the woman towards the ground whilst Ginny was starting to come out of her trance at this point and dropped to her knees.

"Ginny you Ok?" She shook her head almost to clear the cobwebs out and glanced at everyone's concerned face.

"What happened?" Cissa helped her to her feet and sat her down beside Harry who had not let go of her hand with worry.

"You sort of went into full scale Luna mode..." The young blonde punched Ron in the arm in that moment before he smirked. "What I mean to say was your whole body stopped responding to anyone's voice and you blew up Harry's aunt..." Her attention was captured by a slowly but surely deflating Marge whom resembled a chicken that had air put into it as her hands started flapping up and down in the air.

"I did that?" Draco nodded and looked very impressed and the girl lay her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey look if you didn't I probably would have..." Surprisingly that didn't make her feel any better and just shrugged her shoulders before Harry pulled her in for a hug. They had sat in almost silence whilst Marge was deflated completely and her memory modified. Once it came time for Dudleys turn he looked horrified at not being able to remember what had happened but with the statute of secrecy being what it was he couldn't be trusted.

"Look Harry...I know you don't owe me anything but please let me remember this...who is going to believe me?" Harry looked at Amelia who just shrugged her shoulders as of to say it was his decision.

"Ok...fine..." The boy did an internal fist pump and caused the other children to laugh at him. "Look just keep in touch Big D..." Both boys exchanged handshakes before the Muggles were escorted from the house and everyone let out a breath.

"You children shouldn't be allowed out..." Sirius laughed but truthfully it was not a joking matter. Their magic was erratic and manic and until they bonded with their anchor they couldn't do anything about it. A few days passed and Sirius had spent and abnormally long time away from everyone and stayed in his study, everyone knew he wouldn't tell them his plans or anything he was working on until he was ready and so they left him to it. Remus did warn then that the last time he was this quiet the whole school got transformed into animals at the feast in Hogwarts so they were all on guard with the man. Harry had exchanged more letters with Dudley and apparently his time with Marge was just as bad as before and Harry found himself wanting to help the boy in some way. Little did he know he would regret that wish in a few days.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everybody!! So Sorry for the delay but life happens and all that jazz!!_** ** _Please do let me know what you think...I am currently updating from my phone because of rather unfortunate circumstances!_** ** _Please leave a review and pet me know if you are being entertained!_**

Chapter ** _Eight_**

The opening day of Narcissas Cafe was finally upon them and the woman in question was nervous about the whole situation. No one had been able to calm her down not even Charlie and that was saying something. It was as if the past few months had hit her at once and she had now blown her top beyond what was normal.

She had been awake to all hours of the morning and keeping everyone else awake in the house as she paced up and down the stairs to make sure her check list was done. She was in the kitchen making sure Dan and Mollys cakes and edibles were still there and Ok under the stasis charm. Apparating back and forward to the shop throughout the night to make sure nothing had been missed.

Now considering it was the morning and no one had gotten any sleep no one knew how the woman was still going. Sirius and Remus were lying practically comatose in the kitchen and had what looked like a vat of coffee in front of them but in actually reality it was the mugs Harry had gotten them for Christmas the following year.

Andi was also in the kitchen helping Kreacher with the breakfast, Surprisingly the boys were also awake and sitting in the kitchen without much complaining watching the woman go a mile a minute. Seeing Andi get more and more frustrated no one was shocked when she eventually snapped.

"Ok...Narcissa! Calm yourself down!" Andi and her no nonsense stood in front of her sister and stopped her from her ranting and panic mode, at least she was trying to.

"Andi I have so much to do and we need to be there in an hour. Let me go..." The youngest of the Black sisters was nothing if not defiant even as a child but knowing Andi she would be ok.

"I didn't wanna have to do this but..." Within two seconds she had her sister bound on the kitchen chair much to the amusement of Dan, Emma and Hermione who had just arrived in the room. "Now everything is sorted...your checklist is complete all you need to do now is show up and you can't very well do that in your Pyjamas..." As everyone in question looked down at her attire she was wearing black silk trousers with a tank top and no bra and it dawned on her.

"Andi you can let me go..." Her sister released her from the binding spell and she ran up the stairs to quickly get changed leaving a plethora of people in the kitchen giggling.

"With a body like hers it might have been more prudent to let her stay in her Pjs to get people talking!" Emma stated once she left and Andi scoffed at her before looking her up and down.

"Body like hers? Emma do you own a mirror?" Everyone laughed as Dan kissed her on the neck from behind causing all of the children to gag slightly at this obvious romantic display of affection.

"Yes but this is yoga, Pilates and two days of Defense training a week with Sirius and running with the children for five miles every morning. I don't think I have seen Narcissa do any form of upkeep and her body is envious." Everyone knew she was telling the truth, the youngest of the black sisters had always been svelte and that did not change.

"She must have an extraordinary metabolism..." Sirius, Charlie and Amelia were confused at that and gave them all a strange look that usually happened when they didn't understand something l.

"Meta-what?" All of the ones who understood Muggle terminology sometimes forgot that not everyone was as well versed not to mention Sirius had been in jail for the past decade.

"It's basically the chemical transformations in the body that help us sustain our life..." Again they were confused by them and everyone just gave up.

"Never mind..." Everyone passed the time before Narcissa came downstairs looking as beautiful as always and Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off her. Everyone apparated to Diagon Alley and met up with the Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood clans.

"Oh goodness me you should see it..." Immediately Molly Weasley has set Narcissa into a panic again at something going wrong. Even though the Weasley Matriarch was smiling from ear to ear the fear in Narcissas face was clearly distressing.

"What is it? What has happened?" She continued on ranting about ten different disasters and all Molly could do was turn the woman around to look at the front window of her shop and the crowd was astronomical. Queues and queues of people lined the street and flashbulbs as Photographers for Wizarding newspapers from all over were there and her jaw dropped.

"Sweetie your panicking was very unnecessary...the Fire and Ice Bookshop and Bistro is a hit already." She looked around the room at everyone grinning At her and could not help but breathe a sigh of relief she was sure she had been holding ever since she began this adventure.

She chose the name Fire and Ice because she would not have been there if it wasn't for Charlie and so the fire because of his work with dragons and the Ice because of her reputation within social circles and Wizarding society for being a notorious ice queen.

Once everything was set up the doors were open and in flooded the masses, the only interview Narcissa, Dan, Molly, Dittania and Alice were doing was an exclusive with Xenophilious and so the press were not allowed to ask questions but could take photos if they wanted to.

Dan and Mollys food was raved about, so much merchandise was bought and all in all the day worked out even better than everyone had thought. The majority of the Hogwarts Professors has arrived and upon seeing Albus there the media went nuts.

The front of the shop was decorated almost as if it was a Muggle Movie premiere with a red carpet leading up to the entrance and velvet robes keeping the press at bay and they were all going crazy for the esteemed Professor.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir...what brings you down here today?" The man found it funny that both in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world the media were vultures in all aspects, taking advantage of people and printing slanderous things regardless of the fallout.

"I am always proud to celebrate my old students achievements and I do have a bit of a sweet tooth..." Even the minister of magic called into the shop to congratulate everyone on the success. The majority of the children friends from school had called and Lavender Brown and The Patil twins were raving about the jewellery and candles.

Cedric had arrived with the full Hogwarts Quidditch teams and their families. All in all the kids had a lot of fun with their friends and met a very pretty Sixteen year old French girl called Fleur who's father worked as a media Liaison between the French Magical community and the British one. I turns out the girl was Part Veela and Harry thought a fight was going to erupt at one point when two young boys approached her and she started showing interest in Bill instead of them.

The young girl spent the majority of the time talking to Bill and before the end of the day he had exchanged addresses to allow them to stay in touch much to his siblings amusement who spent some time making fun of him.

"Ok Ron, Ginny you both found your soul mates before you were teenagers, Percy your on and off again relationship with Penelope is too complicated for me to keep up with and Charlie, you are in love with a woman who used to be married to a death eater and is now like Martha Stewart so don't comment on my romantic love life and I will not comment on yours..." They all smirked and knew it was all in good humour before the twins interrupted looking very offended.

"Hey what..."

"About us..."

"Are We invisible Gred..."

"Must be Forge..." Everyone smiled and them and their brother came over and slung his arms over their shoulders causing them to smirk.

"You two are a different story...even I don't know what on Earth is gonna happen to you too but all I do know is that whoever you two find that is brave enough to marry you...well I take my hat off to them..." The twins in that moment earned the amusement of all of the people in the room there and then.

All in all by the time the last person had left the grand opening party the door got locked and everyone collapsed into whatever chair was closest including Severus, Aurora, Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Albus.

"Well I believe that a toast is in order..." Albus has conjured a glass of Champagne for the adults and a glass of Sparkling apple juice for the children. "To Narcissa...and her vision...this is well and truly deserved..." After giving similar toasts to everyone who was involved Emma noticed Alice wasn't drinking and as such led to another exciting announcement.

"We told Neville, Luna and my mother a few days ago and with the opening we didn't want anything to distract from that..." Everyone was looking at her expectantly and she knew she was keeping them in suspense deliberately but it was kind of fun.

"Frank and I are having another baby!" Congratulations were given and another toast was given, pretty soon they all got stuck in to help with the cleanup, the children had learnt the spells from Molly and with the exception of Susan, the twins and much to his chagrin Percy whom didn't turn seventeen for another few weeks they had the shop cleaned up in record time.

She could see them clearly and instinctively knew which was which, the boy with the dark hair Harry was clearly Godrics descendant...she saw a party in her head and knew the only reason she was now awake was because the Heirs to the Founders have awakened although they are a lot younger than she initially expected but were well and truly bonded.

They all had their magic although it seemed to be slightly off balance, all of these children seemed wonderful and she knew she should go straight to Hogwarts to find them but there was a few things she needed first and her magic would let her know if too much time had passed and she had to literally apparate as fast as she could to her old home.

It was only a week until Sirius and Amelia's wedding and everyone had been running around getting the last minute details sorted out and surprisingly out of the whole house Amelia was the one looking forward till it being over and done with.

To make matters worse Sirius dropped a major bombshell for the whole household and Harry was not happy in anyway shape or form.

FLASHBACK

Even though the house was nothing but chaos for the past few days since the bakery opening Sirius had somehow managed to avoid it and had called a family meeting late the following week with Amelia, Harry, Narcissa, Draco, Susan and Remus.

Needless to say the usually opinionated and loud man had been suspiciously quiet thus causing concern for all of the occupants of the house but he had been working on something that he knew would not go down too well.

As they all sat down in the library each face more confused than the next, he knew that out of everyone in the room Harry would be the most affected out of everyone.

"Ok so I know you are all probably wondering why I called you together today...I have been wondering for the past few days if this was even an option and considering everyone in this house at the moment not too mention the fact that it is going to be growing by two people it is a lot to ask..." Harry looked at his godfather in confusion and in all honesty had never seen the man so serious about something and that in and of itself made him a little bit worried.

"Sirius you are sort of freaking us all out a little bit so why don't you come out and say what it is you are saying..." Remus knew it had taken a lot for Sirius to stand in front of everyone and talk about this.

"Ok...coming from the kind of home environment not only I came from but also Narcissa, Andi and even you Harry had came from well they were anything but loving...when I see a child in an environment that is just as detrimental on his or her life I feel the need to interfere. James parents took me in when I needed it and I will be eternally grateful for that." Everyone was even more confused and at this point The Portrait of James and Lily were even paying close attention to their old friend as was everyone else in the house.

"I did not find my home until I was taken in by the Potters and I don't want this child to have the same outcome...so for the past few weeks well ever since their disastrous visit I have been making several observations about Marge Dursley and have decided to sue for custody of Dudley Dursley..." The whole room went silent...you could literally hear a pin drop and every set of eyes then turned to Harry who in turn felt irrationally furious.

He did not know why this bothered him so much, he had been speaking to Dudley in letters but the irrational fear of living with the boy again came flooding back to him and he wanted to punch his godfather in that moment so hard in the face.

"Harry...obviously this hinges on you...if you don't want this to happen I won't do it but from what I could see the boy was belittled and degraded by his aunt not to mention he is severely overweight and that can be just as detrimental to his health as being underweight..." Every stomach ache that Harry had ever had growing up from not being allowed to eat came to the fore front of his mind and he immediately clamped down his Occlumency Shields as tight as he could get them and tried to rationalise. He knew he was being a brat but didn't care...every day he had progressed from his life with the Dursley was freeing for him and now we'll he felt slightly betrayed.

"So...what do you think?" What did he think? What kind of stupid question was that? He wanted to stomp and yell and scream and moan about how unfair his life was but instead he just shrugged his shoulders and defiantly held his head up.

"If you want to do it Sirius...why would I stop you. It might be strange but I will be back at Hogwarts in a few months so whatever you think!" Harry smiled the biggest fake smile he could muster before he stood up and left the room without another word. Having known the boy for long enough he knew Harry was upset but before he could give it another thought Draco stood up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"A Muggle boy in a house where the Weasley twins frequent...my lunatic of a father has escaped prison with his homicidal sidekick...if you think that is a better environment, go for it, have a bed on standby in St Mungos though..." The blonde boy walked out after Harry leaving some very stunned adults in his wake and knew that his brothers ears were going to be burning for a while.

As Sirius turned back around to face the music he met all different obvious expressions of his family. Remus seemed slightly proud of him and folded his arms in front of him before leaning back in the chair.

"What do you think Moony? Do you think I am totally crazy?" Remus had always trusted Sirius's judgement in things and this was no different, he saw a boy in need and wanted to help him out.

"Sirius...if you are right then the boy obviously cannot stay where he is...but Harry may appear to be not affected by this but I would imagine it is going to be hard for him...nevertheless I am ok with the boy coming to live here." He nodded his head at his best and oldest friend before turning around to Narcissa sheepishly.

"Cousin...what do you think?" Cissa always spoke her mind about everything and never once would pussyfoot around things but in all honesty she really didn't know what to think.

"I think if this boy is in need and you want to help him then that is a very admirable thing, from what I could see the boy needs a strict exercise and potion regimen to counteract the effect his weight is having on his health. He appeared well spoken but his studies are important and will probably need improving...Harry will be away at Hogwarts so it will be easier for him but this could bring up some bad memories for him and I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing..." Never one to disappoint he nodded at her and she nodded back before turning to Amelia and Susan.

"I know you two don't officially live here yet but hopefully this is going to be your home when we get married...would you mind?" Susan shook her head and stood up.

"Sirius I am going to be gone for nearly ten months out of the year...it really doesn't affect me or bother me but Harry is my friend and almost like a little brother...if this is detrimental to him in anyway shape or form I will be more that a little annoyed..." She stood up and walked out of the room with a smile leaving her auntie and Sirius to discuss it.

"Sirius...I love you...I love your big heart and I will support you in this but I think everyone's main concern is Harry...talk to him alone tonight and make him tell you honestly how he feels because I know if I was trying to adopt Abraxus Parkinson's daughter after her being a bitch to my Susan since first year then we would have problems but Harry and Dudley have eleven years of history together that we are not aware of...make sure Harry is as ok with it as much as possible because if he is not it might spell trouble..." All of the adults stood up and left the library leaving Sirius to his thoughts and as he dropped his head down onto the table he heard a throat clearly no and looked up at the portrait of Lily and James.

"Ok guys...lay it on me?" Lily Potter looked furious and stepped forward towards the front of the canvas which made Sirius know he was in trouble.

"Lay it on you! Sirius I love your big heart but this is a stupid idea..." James put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down and Sirius felt a little bit pissed off to be perfectly honest.

"Look I love Harry and he is my priority of course he is but since when is it a bad or stupid idea to want to help a boy who's father is dead, mother is in jail and having to live with his horrid aunt that makes my mother look like the Easter Bunny. I just want to help him Prongs the way your parents helped me." James looked at his friend and even Lily looked like she regretted what she said and without another word he stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind his two old friends to contemplate the changes in their usually joking friend.

Harry left the room absolutely livid and knew there was only one way he was going to calm down enough to be able to face his godfather and tell him what he needed to. Walking out to the Quidditch Pitch he picked up his broom from the shed and could not help but take his frustrations out on his flying.

As he flew higher and dove deeper and faster than he ever had he couldn't help but think about the situation. It was irrational and he knew it was irrational but the prospect of living with Dudley Dursley again was almost too much for him to think about.

"Hey..." Draco flew up to him and couldn't help but think back to their first year together. If anyone had told him that Draco Malfoy would not only be close enough to be like a brother to him but also be living with him Harry would have locked that person in St Mungos but he was here and always would be.

"Hey...is Sirius finished?" The blonde boy shrugged at Harry and didn't exactly know anything specific to say to comfort him but hoped that being there was enough.

"Are you Ok? Truth no bullshirt!" Draco always had a way of dragging things out of people and now was no exception. Granted if his mother could hear some of the ways he did it the boy would be well and truly punished for it.

"I don't know why it bothers me so much it's just...Sirius is getting married that is changing, our magic is completely up the left and we have no idea how to fix it and not to mention the weird dreams floating around in our subconscious...now I apparently have to live with Dudley Dursley of all people." Draco and Harry just hovered in the air whilst they were talking and no one wanted to say anything more but Draco being who he was couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Look for starters do you really think Sirius is going to let the boy treat you like shit?" Harry glared at him for using a bad word because they sometimes forgot themselves and Narcissa Black is a scary woman when she wants to be.

" He is not but at the end of it all Dudley could still be the idiotic boy he always was and I am not holding out hope for some miracle he has changed...as much as his letters allude to that..." They continue floating around in the air for a few moments and Draco smirked at him.

"Look Harry...look at us...did you ever think you and I would be sitting here being as civil as we are never mind practically brothers...give him a chance ok? Like you gave me one." Harry knew it was the rational choice and would try but he only hoped he wasn't doing it in vain.

They immediately spotted Sirius walking towards them and the man in question grabbed his own broom before flying up to meet them.

"It's ok I fixed it so whatever pep talk you had prepared you don't need it." Draco smiled at Sirius but he didn't look amused instead he looked kinda pissed. Knowing Draco had picked up on it instantly and his flight or fight response was kicking in he gradually got further and further away from them both.

"Gonna go see if my mum wants a game of chess..." The blonde boy declared and flew away leaving Harry smirking and Sirius scowling.

"I'm sorry if I ambushed you in there Harry...I honestly am not doing this if you are not comfortable with it...but the boy needs out of that house and if it's not here I can find him a suitable family...he needs it..." Harry shook his head and in that moment saw how much his godfather had grown as a person and was proud of him.

"It's ok I am sorry too...the irrational childish part of me still sees Dudley as that bullying oaf of a boy and in all reality I don't think he is..." Sirius nodded to Harry and felt an enormous sense of pride for him and how accepting he was of this situation.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Hey everyone! Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed and adding my story to their favourites I really really appreciate it!! So before i amways tried to keep my chapters between 2k and 4k and it provided a longer drawn oit process hpwever each chapter will probably be longer than that now and probably fewer chapters overall._** ** _Instead of there being tthirty or so chapters theor will maybe only be aboit half that bit the chapters will be longer. Now that i have my little girl it makes more sense to prioritize my time bit dont worry I have not forgotten about you all!!_** ** _I plan to continue on and complete each book as time goes on so please follow me and feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think!! Now onto my story and I am still posting on my phone so apologies if I have missed any typos etcetera I am still figuring it all out...I also do not own HP unfortunately!! Love you all_** ** _Chapter Nine_**

Two days before the wedding of the decade or at least that is what the Daily Prophet was calling it much to Sirius and Amelia's ire, Draco and Harry were having a game of chess in the garden. Although Harry knew it was pointless to try and play his brother because he would never beat him but try he just had to do.

Susan was lying on her front sunning herself in the abnormally warm British Sun, knowing the brisk, cold days of Scotland was fast approaching and she was taking every chance she could to not return to school whiter than she came home.

"You know being a redhead you could end up looking like a lobster for the wedding..." Susan lowered her sunglasses to give Harry a glare to which he held his hands up causing Draco to giggle in a rather girlish like way, the young Hufflepuff could give as good as she got.

"You know no matter how many times you play him you won't ever beat him..." Harry looked offended at that whereas Draco could only nod and agree.

"She kind of has a point...it's the only useful skill Lucius ever taught me and now the only person worth playing in this house is my mother or Ron..." Ron was just as good at chess as Draco and so the matches were always interesting.

The witty banter back and forth was brought to a halt by the screeching of owls from above and the grins on their faces grew except for Susan who appeared to be freaking out and reluctant to move.

"What's wrong?" She placed her head back down on her arms and groaned before looking up at the two boys whom she trusted.

"I spent the whole year possessed by Voldemort...my grades are going to suck epically and as for my subjects I don't have a clue what it is I want to do when I leave school how am I supposed to chose my subjects this year." It was true that amongst their Hogwarts letter would be a piece of paper declaring your final subjects for third year and Harry knew the past year had been tough on the girl in front of them.

Truth be told he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do with life but was pretty content with just surviving every year so far with each attempt on his and his friends lives.

"Look you had your meeting with Professor Sprout last year yeah?" She nodded and Harry just held onto her arm. "Well then just pick what you think you will like or will be good at...We don't need to make these life altering decisions right now." She hugged Harry just as the owls touch down in front of them.

As they pulled the letters off each owls leg the nerves really kicked in, because the exams were cancelled they just got an overall performance on their classes from that year and all of the people who were petrified were assessed from their classes they did participate in throughout the year.

According to Dumbledore if anyone was struggling they could go to the teachers who would assign them a tutor for the upcoming year. Hermione was very pleased about that and the fact that she wasn't going to be penalised academically for being petrified.

As they popped open their results overall Harry was pleased by his results and judging by the grins on Susan and Draco's face they too were happy.

Year two examination grades are as follows-

O-Outstanding

E-Exceeds Expectations

A-Acceptable

P-Poor

D-Dreadful

T-Troll

He did better than he thought he was going to and all in all was looking forward to the next year at school.

Transfiguration-O

Potions-O

History-E

Defence Against the Dark Arts-O

Astronomy-O

Herbology-O

Susan had three E grades in Defence, History and Transfiguration and Draco had one E grade in History. Congratulating each other they all stood up and went to go into the house when all of the other soul bonds came out with Ginny running to Harry and throwing her arms around him.

"I only had one E in Herbology!" He congratulated her and they all passed around their results with Hermione, Harry and Ginny getting roughly the same grades as each other. All in all they were pleased and split up to fill in their subjects they wanted to do.

Harry and Ginny had a spot on the Quittich pitch they liked to go to when they wanted to be alone. As they set up their parchment Ginny couldn't help but watch her boyfriend, he had become such a different person in some ways but still as kind as the first time she saw him.

"So have you made your final decisions or are you and Hermione still hell bent on doing all of the subjects?" She poured a look of distain at his unbelievable tone before whipping out her piece of parchment and quill.

"Yes we are going to if we can, Professor McGonagall said we wouldn't know for certain whether we could because of scheduling conflicts but she was going to try her hardest once they got the permission from the Ministry..." Harry was more than a little confused because why would Hogwarts need the ministry's permission.

"I know I didn't understand either but apparently because the coursework is so intense they need to get permission from the Board of Governors and my parents..." He nodded in understanding before she exchanged his percentages for his subject with hers.

He was top of the class in defence, third in Transfiguration with Ginny being second they knew Hermione was first, he was also second in potions and knew Draco was first in that class, Ginny was fourth and he was third in Charms behinds Hermione and Ginny.

He was extremely proud of Ginny and how much she had achieved since coming to Hogwarts and he looked up at her to find her scrutinising her book list and twisting one strand of red hair around her finger, she was beautiful and he was extraordinarily lucky.

"Stop staring you are distracting me..." He blushed at being caught staring and she just huffed out a breath and put her books down before leaning over and kissing him square on the lips. They had never went any further than chaste closed mouth kisses and so it surprised Harry when she kissed him and he felt her tongue press against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at her and all she could do was grin at him and he pulled her back in again and began to explore each other a little. It was more intimate than before with their lists lay forgotten beside them.

Ron and Hermione went to the Black library, even though it had Mr and Mrs Potter in their portrait it was a neutral territory and surprisingly Ron loved the library now. He had came on so well and he knew it was because of Hermione and her influence.

He had actually understood about wand lore and began to create his own wands, they were not as finessed as Ollivanders but they were powerful and he could never have imagined before Hogwarts that he would be enjoying academics as much as he was and knew it was because of his wonderful girlfriend.

Again the word girlfriend sounded foreign sometimes and he had to pinch himself sometimes when she looked at him and had that big broad smile on her face. Being the youngest boy in the Weasley household always made him feel very awkward and different to the rest of his siblings.

Now however, he still felt different but instead of him feeling strange and abnormal in his family he had felt included. The twins and even Percy made the effort to include him in everything they did now. He had truly grown in the past two years and it all started when he sat beside Harry, Hermione and Neville in the Hogwarts express.

"So have you decided what you wanted to do yet?" He nodded and between the two of them they worked on their lists stealing glances at each other and Lily and James just stood in their portrait silently giggling at the two children in front of them.

They know how good of a friend both of them had been over the course of their friendship with Harry and were especially grateful for them both.

Draco and Daphne went to his room and kept the door wide open much to Narcissas thanks whom passed by and gave them a knowing smile as she did causing Draco to blush.

They had kissed but neither of them had went any further than that one kiss and Draco was a little unsure how to broach the subject with her but figured it would be better to think about it before blurting it out and so both of them started to write out their subjects.

Neville and Luna loved the garden and so they stayed around Narcissas plants and Luna sat in between his legs and leant back into him content for the year to come and Susan left to go to Hannah's house and do her subject list with her best friend.

All of the children finished on record time and had been summoned to their own houses to get ready, the men were heading to Longbottom Manor for Sirius's bachelor party and the women were staying at Black Manor for the bachelorette party.

Knowing it was going to be a messy night ahead for them all the children knew it would probably start with them altogether and then they would probably branch off and do their own thing away from the drunken escapades of the adults.

Truth be told it hadn't even gotten to that point...Molly and Alice had created food and considering Alice was pregnant she was the only one who wasn't drinking. Narcissa, Dittania, Dora, Andromeda, Aurora, Poppy and Minerva were more than a little tipsy and thankfully they all decided to go out into Muggle London for a night of partying leaving the children at the house to read and go to bed early.

Sirius Black has so many things to be grateful for in his life and getting married to Amelia Bones was one of the biggest, she was going to make him the happiest man in the world and he honestly did not know what he had done to deserve her in his life.

Growing up with a family who misunderstood him and belittled him was tough and he always felt alienated and not good enough for them...until he went to Hogwarts, he met James in first year on the train and them met Remus and even Peter and having never had real friends it initially felt foreign and he didn't want them to think he was just like his family and so his quote a lot from them.

Once he ran away at sixteen years of age and had been offered to stay at The Potter household and then he saw Harry being born all of the milestones in his life had led him to this point, the feeling in his body was not exactly new but he did know that nothing could compare.

He was showered and dressed in his tuxedo and knew Amy was doing the same thing as him and getting dressed in her wedding dress. The idea that he was getting married was mind boggling to him but as soon as he saw her again in the Wizangamot he knew she was his soul mate. Of all of the memories the dementors has taken from him she was forever in his mind along with Harry, James, Lily and Remus.

He had always loved her and now he was going to spend the rest of his life making her happy and being her husband and nothing could have prepared him for the feeling in his chest as he thought about that.

"Hey...wow...you look amazing!" Remus came into the room in his bestman suit and looked very dapper also and in that moment Sirius saw the difference in the man since he had been cured from his furry affliction. He stood taller and had a brighter outlook in his life, Dora had been good for him initially but being free from the monster within made all of the difference in the world.

"I know I look hot!" He smiled at his oldest friend and embraced him for a hug to which he more than reciprocated. The man in question had been by his side through thick and thin and was essentially his brother and Sirius would always be grateful to the man Remus Lupin had became.

"I can't believe you are getting married...to Amelia Bones of all people..." They both shook their heads and as they both prepared to leave Harry poked his head around the corner.

"Hey we need to go apparently or the girls will probably beat us to the ceremony!" Sirius took in Harry in his Groomsman suit and smiled at the boy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The young lad was growing into an amazing person and Sirius was glad he could be there to not only witness it but help mould him into a good man.

"Thank you both for being here today!" He hugged them both into him and held on for grim death and began to tear up at both his oldest friend and the son of his fallen brother. Once they shrugged out of his grip he laughed and swiped the tears that were rolling down his cheek away and nodded his head.

"Alright enough with the mushy! Your bride is going to be very worried if we don't get to the church on time." Remus always being the voice of reason walked out of the room with Harry and Sirius close behind and found Charlie Weasley, Dan Granger and Draco waiting for him in their groomsman suits.

"Ok a toast to Sirius Black!" Dan Granger handed everyone a shot glass with some form of concoction in it and looked like tiquilla but did not smell like it.

"What in the hell is that?" Dan shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Narcissas potion lab and smiled a very mischievous smile.

"Well I am not exactly sure...I was toying around with firewhiskey and tiquilla and was trying to maybe make a hybrid of the two and this is what came out...it is fifty-two percent proof and may possibly make you go blind but it tastes amazing..." All of the men in the room shrugged their shoulders and he handed Draco and Harry a normal shot of firewhiskey which caused the adults to laugh.

"What I am not an idiot to try it on the boys and besides with Draco's efficiency for Potions he helped me with it and told me under no circumstances did he want to drink it..." Harry laughed at his brothers face which had gone three different shades of purple before returning to normal.

"He blew it up six times...and possible side affects are unknown. I'm a teenager I am not stupid!" A final toast and everyone knocked the shot back and a few groans and gasps were heard afterward and only Charlie, Harry and Draco was left standing.

Dan had fell to the floor when his knees had gave out and Sirius had landed on top of Remus whom was giggling like a school boy that was how Severus found them all lying in a heap.

"Do I even want to know?" The two youngest and only sensible ones in the room shook their heads at the Potions Master before Severus lifted the bottle and sniffed it. "What is it?" Harry smiled at the man because as stern as he was trying to be a small smirk was appearing in his features as time went on.

"It's firewhiskey and tiquilla hybridised together...is that even the right word? Hybridised? Hybridded? Made into a hybrid?" Draco at this point went off on one to which Harry knew he had to swiftly stop him.

"Does it matter? Buy a dictionary..." Severus went over to Narcissas cupboard and lifted out a hangover potion and handed one to each of the idiots on the floor with Dan coming around first. Once he came around he shook his head almost to clear out the cobwebs and smiled at Charlie, Severus, Harry and Draco.

"Maybe I should have made it with less giggle juice?" They all nodded and Sirius and Remus were grappling to their feet and still laughing.

"Remind me never to drink anything you give me ever again Dan...Snivelling what are you doing here? Where is the delectable Aurora?" Severus scowled at the Groom and handed them the bottle back.

"She is with all of your guests and for some reason I was sent to retrieve you incase your bride arrives before you do!" They knew he didn't appreciate being sent out on an errand like a house elf and finding them all in the state they were in was probably worse for his temper.

"Oh come on Severus! Lighten up...shot?" As Sirius went to pour the man a drink Remus chuckled and took the bottle from his hands causing the others to giggle at his antics.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married right about now?" That was all it took for the men to gather up their things and make their way from Ted and Andromeda house to Black Manor where the ceremony was being held.

Upon arrival the two teenagers split off to find their own significant others and their friends as Sirius made small talk with the minister for magic. A balding beady eyed little man whom Sirius had both no respect and no time for, he was a mediocre wizard whom had basically sucked up to anyone and everyone he could to make himself minister of magic.

"Ah Lord Black...I have to say this is an extraordinary occasion." He thanked the man out of basic politeness and before he could say anything else yanked Sirius to the side away from prying ears.

"Although Amelia and I have not always seen eye to eye in her career I am indeed happy for you both and maybe after you come back from your honeymoon we could meet to discuss a possible job opportunity that has recently came up..." It took him a few seconds but Sirius just laughed, as loud as he could earning the attention of those around him.

"I am sorry Minister but the day I come and work for you is the day I lose all credibility in myself...I am not a rule follower and quite frankly I will probably find myself back in Azkaban quicker that you could say boo. I hate politics but I am persevering with the Wizangamot and I can assure you I have no interest in a job in the Ministry and truth be told if you knew anything about me I don't think you would hire me even if I did want the job...apologies again if you would like to take your seat we are probably about to start." Sirius walked away leaving the man flabbergasted behind him and made his way into the back yard where a beautiful tent was set up with white chairs on either side and beautiful lavender flowers gracing the aisle from the bottom right up to the alter.

"Wow this is even more beautiful that I imagined..." Andromeda walked towards him in a stunning flower print dress with Ted on her arm and hugged her cousin. "You scrub up well Sirius..." He kisses her hand smiled st her.

"You look stunning Andi...more beautiful than Snow White..." Her long dark hair was worn down her back with two pieces swept back out of her face. The Black Sisters were always fair in complexion with dark hair, making them the envy of all of the girls at Hogwarts.

"You are such a flatterer Sirius...the place looks amazing and so does Amelia...now I have a little bit of bad news." Dread filled his body and he knew they wouldn't have made it through today without some sort of problem.

"What is it? Whatever it is can we fix it before Amy finds out?" Andi nodded and laughed at him allowing him to let out a breath.

"Well the minister who performed Amy's parents wedding has came down with the flu...however we have a volunteer who is more than capable to perform the ceremony..." He smiles at Andi and hugged both herself and Ted tight to him.

"You two have it sorted already excellent! Trying to frighten me like that!" She giggled and Albus Dumbledore came towards them in black and white robes which were a little bit more demure than his usual type.

"Congratulations Sirius my boy! I trust Andromeda has told you of the change of plan?" He looked at Albus as everything fell into place and he grinned an impossibly large smile at the old man.

"You're going to do it? Thank you Albus! For absolutely everything!" The two men embraced and the older man had some unshed tears in his eyes as they did.

"I am so extraordinarily happy for you both..." Everyone began to take their seats at this point and Sirius went to stand at the front of the room with Remus, Dan, Harry and Draco and the music slowly began to play.

One by one Dora, Emma, Susan and Narcissa began to descend down the steps and make their way up to the front of the aisle and Sirius's breath immediately caught in his throat. Standing on the top step dressed in an off white silk and lace wedding gown stood Amelia on the arm of Frank Longbottom.

Considering that she had no other family Frank was the only one who had known her the longest and she wouldn't have chosen anyone else to walk her down the aisle but one of her oldest friends.

As she walked towards him his eyes could not leave hers and even when she appeared at the top of the Aisle in front of him and he took her hands in his own he couldn't believe that it was real.

"You look absolutely amazing!" She smiled at him and Albus then walked up to stand in front of them causing Amelia to frown slightly. "The minister got the flu..." She nodded and beamed at her old headmaster in thanks for saving the day.

"Gathered today in front of Family, old and new friends we are to witness the union of Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lady Amelia Gretchen Bones...having had the privilege of knowing these two for over two decades I know their love is as powerful as it is strong..." He indicated for them both to say their vows and Sirius and Amelia turned to face one another.

"Amy...throughout our time together you have been the one to keep me grounded, you have been the one to keep me sane. I have had a long road of trying to banish my demons since Azkaban but I need you to know that I am not worthy of your love and yet you love me still...In what I hope is going to be a very long life together I cannot promise never to be angry, I cannot promise never to be sad but I can promise to love you from now until I draw in my last breath because you Amelia...are my lifeline, my oxygen and my saviour...I could not live in this world without you, I love you!" Nearly everyone was crying at this point because Sirius was always the macho man trying to use jokes to alleviate his own insecurities. On his face in that moment was no hint of the jokester Everyone was used to and they only had to look at Sirius and the way he was engrossed in no one but Amelia to know how much he loved her.

"Sirius...I don't know how I am going to follow that but...here goes. When we were in school you brought in a muggle book that you had found in the Potter Library and read a passage of it out to me which I loved. You ripped it out of the book and gave it to me and Well I saved it so I am going to read it to you..." As she pulled out an old faded page Sirius was in awe of her and of the fact that it was indeed the exact same page.

'He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.' "When you read this out to me I didn't really understand it...now I do...I have never been so connected to anyone in my whole entire life. You complete me Sirius Black and I cannot wait to call myself your wife until the end of our days together. I am yours...now and forever..." He smiled at her as the memory washed over them both and she folded up the piece of paper.

"Now and forever...I love you..." They both mouthed to one another as Albus cleared his throat.

"Do we have the rings..." Dora handed hers to Amelia and as she took his left hand in both of hers she smiled.

"I give you this ring as a promise of my love and symbol of my life which I now share with you." She put the ring on his finger which glowed a blueish hue. Harry then in turn handed the ring to Sirius and he grasped her hand in his and smiled before clearing his throat.

"I give you this ring as a promise of my love and a symbol of my life which I now share with you." He pushes the ring onto her finger and it glowed blue also before returning to its original white gold.

"Without further ado...Sirius You May kiss your beautiful bride." They both leant in and sealed their love with a binding kiss that actually caused them to glow slightly. It was rather frightening for the guests but for the children they knew exactly what it was and Everyones jaw dropped.

The wedding ceremony and the kiss created a soul bond although it wasn't as strong or as ancient as the Founders soul bond was but the white light that came from them both started to die down as the kiss stopped and the happy couple turned towards a very shocked crowd. Women were crying, men were trying to console their dates with no avail and Amelia and Sirius's friends and family were in complete shock.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Hey everyone!! Thank You to everyome who followed and commented on my last chapter!! Love hearing your feedback!! So without further ado please enjoy the latest Chapter!!**_ _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ _CHAPTER TEN_

Everyone staring at them was a little bit confusing, they didn't have a clue what had just happened and no one seemed willing to offer up an explaination, so as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife the strange stares they were receiving from their family, friends and guests did not disturb them from looking at each other.

One by one Remus and Dora, Dan and Emma, Harry and Susan and Draco and Narcissa walked down the aisle after the happy couple and The Soul bonds along with Albus and Minerva followed them into the house whilst the other guests made their was to tea and coffee on the porch as directed by Aurora. Upon seeing the distress on everyone's face as they piled in one after the other Sirius was confused.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at us like that? We just got married and you are all looking like we killed someone..." Albus stepped forward and held onto both of their shoulders with a huge grin on his face.

"When you and Amelia kissed it created a soul bond..." Both of them looked between the kids and back at their former Professor for answers. They looked shock and then their faces erupted into a huge grin.

"Ah Albus you old jokester...trying to prank a Marauder on their wedding day! Very funny!" Pretty soon though the faces of everyone in the room made them realise the old man wasn't joking.

"Wait so are we gonna start speaking to each other in our heads and all the other freaky things?" Albus shook his head at them both which made them feel a lot more reassured.

"No albeit it is a soul bond it is not nearly as strong as the children's connection. Unfortunately it just appeared in front of everyone so you are going to have to decide what way you want to spin it with the media because you seem to be well on the Daily Prophets radar already. This is going to catapult you both into the stratosphere of the Wizarding World all over the world...be prepared." Sirius let out a sigh and looked downcast at his new bride.

"We have kissed before so why hasn't it appeared before now? The children only had to kiss each other on the cheek and their souls bond activated." Albus shrugged his shoulders and in all honesty he wasn't lying to them, he literally had no idea why it happened.

"Fate is a fickle friend and she had taken you two under her wing and gave you two halves of each other's soul...granted they are rare it is not unheard of as is evident from the children in front of you." They nodded and Sirius turned and held onto Amelia in that moment to allow her to catch her breath.

"I love you...this doesn't change anything right?" She nodded and smiled at him and before anyone could say anything the entire room got very cold and they all followed Albus outside and curiously the baking hot sun had disappeared and in its place thick dark clouds which were threatening to soak everyone. Temperatures continued to plummet and Albus sprang into action with a horrified look on his face.

"Who here can cast a patronus?" Remus, Amelia, Narcissa and Charlie and Bill Weasley along with Severus, Minerva and Aurora came to stand beside him.

"Why are dementors here?" Minerva didn't understand and truth be told neither did Albus but he turned his glare onto the Minister of Magic who was skulking around like a sewer rat...typical Politician.

"That is a good question...Fudge?" Before the idiot man could say anything one by one these horrific hooded creatures appeared and swooped in on Harry, Draco and Sirius. Their entire bodies jutted out and Ginny, Daphne and Amelia all collapsed to their knees along with the boys in their life much to the horror of the guests.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Out of the tip of Albus wand came a bright white Phoenix and it flew towards the Creatures followed by a cat from Minnie, wolf from Remus, Doe from Severus, Cheetah from Aurora, Owl from Bill, Dragon from Charlie and a Horse from Narcissa and sent the creatures packing.

On the ground Sirius was gasping for breath along with Amelia but Harry, Draco, Ginny and Daphne were all unconscious on the ground and in that Moment Andromeda flew into healer mode along with Poppy Pomfry and had them levitated into the house quicker that anyone could say boo.

"Alright everyone I am sorry but the party is over...I want to thank everyone for coming and your well wishes." One by one the guests started to trickle out leaving behind only the children's family and the majority of the Hogwarts teaching staff and the minister.

"Why were they able to get in?" Remus bowed his head and looked at his old Transfiguration teacher.

"The wards had to be lowered to allow the guests into the party but did have a rune making the access blockable to those with Dark Marks. It was my fault I should have been more specific." Bill Weasley shook his head at the humble man.

"Mate...I did your ward work...it was no ones fault...the more important question is why did they attack the wedding? Too much happy emotions and they couldn't resist or do you think they sensed Malfoy and Pettigrew?" No one could answer the young curse breaker and so they all just watched as the living room was made into a makeshift hospital with six beds conjured side by side.

Sirius and Amelia were feasting on chocolate and they knew why Sirius was so badly effected by them...due to his previous encounters it was difficult for him to be around the sheer dread a fear a Dementor projects but the children should not have had such an extreme reaction.

"Can anyone shed some light?" With their inner connection on the fritz they had no idea what was going on in all of their heads in that moment. "I suspect maybe the Malfoy blood was enough to lure the dementors here and maybe that is why they went for young Draco but why did it immediately swoop for Harry? The girls I think are suffering the same fate because of the soul bond...although I can't be certain this is only guesswork." They all began to stir in that moment causing all of the parents to jump to their bedside just as their eyes opened.

"Who was screaming?" Harry was the first one to speak as they were all assisted to sit up and handed some chocolate. "What happened?" Albus stepped forward with that comforting smile and placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"A group of dementors descended...for some reason they honed in on you, Sirius and young Draco. Can you tell us what happened?" Harry looked around at the confused looks of his friends and family and hated the look of pity they were giving him.

"I just remember feeling cold and then I felt something almost drag out of my body and I heard a woman screaming...I think it was my mum..." Ginny held onto him and he gave her a look that didn't require any words.

"Dementors will make us relive our worst memories Harry...it's not exactly sure why but they feed on the sadness...I am very sorry you had to go through that." Fudge chose that moment to knock on the door and walk into the room.

"Mr Potter I assure you the ministry will be launching a full enquiry as to why the dementors were anywhere near this property..." Even though it did absolutely nothing to ease anyone's fears it proved the man was at least half way decent. After almost shoving him out of the house they all came to settle around the children again.

"Some wedding day Sirius..." In that second they remembered the food and drink the elves had prepared and escorted everyone into the dining room for an informal albeit smaller wedding reception. Good food, wine and conversation made them forget about the days events and if they were being honest both Amy and Sirius preferred their reception this way with their closest friends and family.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Nymphadora Tonks waggled her eyebrows at her boss which caused Sirius to smirk at everyone.

"Actually we arent...with the manhunt I can't justify running off for a week..." Raised eyebrows and confused glances were enough to make them all giggle and they turned their attention to Harry and Susan. Narcissa smiles at her cousin and within seconds suitcases were sitting in front of them.

"These two have been plotting away behind your back for weeks and so you are being kidnapped. We were told it was something epic and they wanted to plan it out for you both as a surprise...you won't know until you land in our destination...all we know is a portkey is taking you both away tomorrow at 12 midday...it feels very cloak and dagger but with the Daily Prophet being they way they have been recently it maybe a good thing." All of them looked at the children in question whom just imaginarily zipped up their lips and pretended to throw away the key causing everyone to laugh.

Sirius and Amy thanked the children with a hug and conversation turned teasing between everyone before Sirius turned his attention to his newest surprising friend.

"So Sev...when are you going to make an honest woman out of Aurora?" The Potions Master immediately began to choke on his wine and the astronomy teacher looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Excuse me..." Sirius not knowing when to shut up kept going causing the faces of the two in question to flare even brighter red than they were previously. Harry dropped his head to his hands and quite a few of the guests were hiding their grins behind their hands.

"Well you two are so good together and I figured now you were living together you would slap a ring on her finger...oww...did you just kick me?" He asked Harry from the other side of the table and Narcissa shook her head.

"That was me...speaking of slapping things...might want to slap a gag in that mouth cousin before someone hexes you for speaking out of turn..." Sirius immediately realised he overstepped his bounds and apologised profusely before Albus decided to change the subject.

"What classes have you all decided to take this year?" The headmaster had a fair idea but wanted to change the subject and soon things like Classes, Quidditch, the past the future almost everything was talked about before everyone started calling it a night and disappearing away into their designated rooms for the night.

Severus and Aurora decided to go home and the rest of the Hogwarts staff soon followed after back to their own homes. The twins decided to stay along with Ron, Ginny and Charlie but Bill, Percy, Arthur and Molly returned to the Burrow. Everyone else found a room and collapsed in a heap from the days events, the soul bonded children did not want to be separated and so they all piled into one room and split into four beds that Harry had magically altered to make bigger.

The following morning Harry awoke to a mass of red hair in his face and felt the most comforted he had felt in a long time...after the dementor attack the day before he wasn't expecting to feel so much like himself. He slowly tried to extract himself from Ginny but found her eyes gazing up at him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good Morning..." Their connections had been hit and miss and he decided on a whim to try it and she jumped slightly so he must have gotten through a little bit.

"Good Morning!" He smiled and she slowly began to lean forward and pressed her lips to his rather tentatively and they could feel their magic start to almost swell around them almost making them feel drunk. As they pulled away both of the tweens did not really know what to say but a clearing of a throat from the doorframe made them jump slightly.

"Breakfast..." There stood Remus with his signature smile and he looked between the two children and realised what he had seen. "If I didn't know any better I would be worried about this but thankfully the soul bond almost guarantees nothing untoward is going to happen." Both children were embarrassed at the mans reaction but Remus just smiled and left them to get organised.

It seemed he walked in on quite a few of those because the children were all embarrassed at the kitchen table whereas Remus was just amused much to the other adults confusion.

"What's going on?" They just shook their heads at Narcissa and Sirius and Amy landed into the kitchen at Remus laughing and all of the kids flushing brighter than anyone had ever seen them.

After saying farewell to Sirius and Amelia all of the children separated and worked on their own things independent of their friends and other halves. Ginny was sketching in the garden as her cat swatted at the butterflies, she was unsure how long she had sat there for but time passed her by and she was more than content.

Harry sat in the library talking to his portrait parents and asking them all sorts of questions and just getting to know them. He knew it wasn't the same as actually having his parents beside him but knew it was as close as he was going to get and he was thankful for that.

Neville made his way to the greenhouse where he met up with Narcissa and volunteered to help her prune for Potions ingredients. The woman was always kind to him and in the beginning that surprised Neville but now he knew she did not have a mean bone in her body.

Luna had lay down in the grass of the orchard and tried to seep the feeling of the earth into her body, she felt it would help after the dementor attacks. Hermione was in the library of course curled up on the opposite end of the room to Harry on her favourite couch oblivious to the world around her.

Ron had been honing a new wand he was working on and with the help of Sirius's basement where all sorts of tools were in brought in for Dan who loved making things, it has helped him to finesse the appearance of his wands. There was something about hand carving them instead of using magic that made Ron feel better.

Draco had walked up to the gym to work on his Occlumency Shields in the peace and quiet. Daphne had decided to go and play The Piano in the foyer to brush up on her own skills. She had been trying to teach herself for a while and felt quite confident so far.

All in all the children spent the entire day doing their own things before coming back to each other for dinner with Narcissa. The house was quiet without Sirius but it passed in a happy affair. The plan was that Harry and Draco would stay at home as usual but on the days Narcissa was at the shop they would go to The Burrow or Longbottom Manor.

Harry and Draco chose one day out of the week to go with Narcissa to help her out at the shop. So Far it had really taken off, of course Harry, Draco, Sirius and Narcissa had used their public image to amp it up a little bit. When Harry helped out behind the counter a girl actually fainted when she realised who he was and he felt more than a little uncomfortable at everyone admiring him for something he didn't do.

Draco unfortunately had the negative reactions but people still wanted to see him and compare the two boys side by side like bulls in a show. It was disgusting and Narcissa was used to the attention having been in the Society Pages for so long but the two boys were not and they were going to have to do something about it soon.

Before they knew it the week was up and Sirius and Amelia were due home from their honeymoon. Harry, Draco, Susan, Remus and Narcissa has gathered in the foyer to greet them as they apparated in allowing hugs and well wishes to be spread.

"Anything exciting happen while we were away?" Everyone just shook their heads and they spent the rest of the day catching up with each other and before they knew it the children only had a week left before they were all going back to school.

Amelia and Susan had moved in officially and the Ministry's liaison for the Department of Children's Services representative was coming to make sure the house was going to be suitable for Dudley. Considering Dudley knew about Magic...the Powers that be in the Ministry were not too concerned with Statute of Secrecy but Harry's past abuse with the family was a factor.

At one in the afternoon a tall woman with jet black hair tied back into a braid and a severe expression on her face similar to Minerva greeted them at the Manor door.

"Lord Black?" Upon Sirius's nod she held out her hand to shake his and he invited her in. "I am Harriet Warren...thank you for taking the time out to see me today..." Sirius shook it off and let her into the Patio for some tea.

"I know this may seem rather odd but the situation in which a Muggle boy with no magical ability wants to be adopted by a magical family never mind one with your Name, Wealth and Reputation...well it's rather odd." Sirius nodded his head at the woman in front of him in understanding.

"I understand it must seem strange but Harry was living with Vernon Dursley and he abused and starved him...when Dudley came to visit Harry he showed the same signs of abuse except in a different way. His diet is astronomical, his school work is atrocious and his aunt well...she has neither his well-being nor his health at heart. I understand Vernon has passed away and I am aware that Petunia might get out but by that stage Dudley will be over eighteen and will be able to make his own decisions. I just want the boy to grow up in a better environment than what he is..." Harriet nodded at him and following some more conversation he showed her around the grounds and house.

"How do you think a non-magical child will adapt to a magical environment?" Sirius nodded his head at the woman and smiled.

"Considering Dudley already knows about magic I don't think it is going to be a problem..." As they reached the library Harry was sitting with Draco reading in one of the comfortable couches.

"Hey Sirius...what's going on?" The woman seemed as if she was ok but Sirius couldn't tell if the smile of her face was genuine or not.

"This is Harriet she is here to assess everything for Dudley..." Harry smiled and nodded at his godfather and he didn't know what it was but there was something about the woman in front of him that he didn't like.

"Actually Mr Potter I would like to ask you and Mr Malfoy some questions...if that ok?" Draco's features immediately darkened as soon as she called him Malfoy.

"Actually I am not a Malfoy...I am a Black..." She must have understood that she had offended him because she immediately apologised and sat down in the chair across from them with Sirius sitting to their left.

"You and young Mr Dursley have had a pretty tempestuous relationship yes?" Harry nodded his head and was determined to make the best of this woman investigating.

"Well considering he used to bully me yes...but once we started writing to each other..." She interrupted him which pissed off all of the men in the room.

"You are corresponding with Dudley?" Harry nodded at the woman and smiled sweetly as she wrote something down in her book. She continued asking both himself and Draco questions for another twenty minutes before she turned to Sirius.

"Look Considering Dudleys age a foster type situation might be more appropriate...if his mother gets out of Prison before he reaches eighteen she can sue for custody. When we went to investigate the home of Marge Dursley we discovered she has been illegally breeding dogs. An entire criminal organisation was found in her home not to mention poor animals who were being starved..." The three men in the room were horrified at the woman but not at all surprised.

"Dudley has had to be removed from the property and considering that Dudley already has yourself looking to take him under your protection then I would say that being here with your family is better than being in a group home or Orphanage." Sirius smiled at her and she stamped an approval before lifting out what looked to be a Portable telephone. She dialled a number and excused herself to the other side of the room leaving the men breathing in relief.

"Thank you Harry...I know this might be difficult for you..." Harry shook his head and pulled his uncle in for a hug.

"Sirius...he needs us plain and simple and sure look at Draco and I...we hated each other and now we are like brothers..." The woman walked back to them all with a smile.

"The transfer has been approved and so I am going to go pick up Mr Dursley give him the good news and bring him back here..." The men felt bad for thinking badly of her but they still just had this feeling they couldn't shake. Sirius walked the woman in question back through the house and out to her car in the driveway.

As she drove down the lane way internally Sirius was doing a little jig and without warning a loud POP was heard and Narcissa and Remus were beside him making him jump out of his wits.

"Damn it Moony...Cissa..." She laughed and looked at her cousin in amusement before coming into the foyer and taking off her coat. "Trying to give me a heart attack..." Remus found his friend amusing on so many levels.

"We didn't know you were going to be standing on the Porch did we?" Narcissa shook her head and laughed.

"Regardless...not cool! The lady from Social Services just left to pick up Dudley..." The rest of the time was spent catching up his brother and cousin on the meeting and Harry and Draco walked in to join in with the latter kissing his mothers cheek and Harry hugged her before sitting down.

"I hope you boys don't mind but so took the liberty of picking you both up some clothes for going back to school." Harry laughed at her and glanced behind her at the abundance of shopping bags.

"Some..." All of the men cracked up and smiled at the boys teasing. "Did you even leave any clothes in the store?" She smiled at his teasing before their thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Sirius was excited and nervous and all he wanted was for Dudley to have a nice home with people who actually cared.

Narcissa asked Dobby to help take the clothes up to her bedroom to sort them and Remus made himself scarce along with the boys throwing behind one last thumbs up as Sirius went to open the door.

 ** _So ththat is everything!! Hope you like it...please leave me a review and let me know what you think!!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Hey everyone!! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!! Please let me know either way...love it...hate it...also i have posted a little short story unrelated to this. It is a Post-War story and the pairing os Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy of any of my readers fancies reading it...anyway on with the story!!_** ** _Chapter Eleven_**

As the door swung open to reveal Harriet and a confused looking Dudley, Sirius could see the boy was even more hyper alert than last time. He glanced around his surroundings almost like a cat trapped in a cage and in that moment Sirius saw himself in the boy in front of him. All those years ago when Mr and Mrs Potter took me in I must have had a similar expression.

"Welcome Dudley..." He stepped away from the door and let the two people into the foyer. Harriet had him sign some forms and then was going to take her leave. "Is that everything?" He asked the woman and she just nodded and turned to the boy in question.

"Ok Dudley...I wish you all the best and if you need anything you have my card with my number on it Ok? This is for you also Lord Black..." She handed him a card with a name, address and contact number on it.

"Thank you Harriet..." She nodded and left feeling good about herself and her ability to find Dudley somewhere to stay but was unsure what to do with the information she had gained about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black. She left behind a man and a boy in awkward silence before Sirius plucked up the courage to talk to him.

"Ok so I know you have probably been bounced around a lot and nothing felt steady for you but now this is your home...I really do want you to be happy here Dudley...come on I will show you around..." Once they made their way around the house it surprised Sirius that the house elves were on their best behaviour and didn't jump out and startle the boy at all.

"So now that you have seen the house do you want to see your room?" He nodded albeit tentatively at the man and as they went up to the top floor he gestured to a door on the left and one on the right. "This is Draco's room and Harry's...myself and my wife Amelia are at the bottom of the corridor along with Narcissa my cousin and Remus Lupin my best friend." They both walked to the room next door to Harry's.

"This is yours and Susan, Amelia's niece is right across the hall..." He swung open a door to reveal a nice room that was plain in decoration and Dudley was happy...not a bulldog in sight to slobber everywhere and no other mean children to steal his things at least he hoped the others wouldn't.

He had been corresponding with Harry for a while now and knew he had at least given him a chance and considering what way Dudley treated him he realised that Harry was a better man than him. As he glanced around the room and everything caught up with him what Sirius has said and he giggled slightly.

"Do you do this often? Pick up strays I mean? It's just a bit of a random living arrangement..." He couldn't help himself, the words popped out of his mouth before he had a chance to try and stop them. Sirius just laughed a little bit and shook his head in amusement at the boy.

"Well when I was growing up I was in a pretty dark family...they did not like muggles such as yourself and my own opinions were different to them. When I was sixteen I ran away...my mother was horrible to me and wouldn't give me a choice in my opinions and pressing me to give up my girlfriend and my best friends in favour of a terrorist called Lord Voldemort..." Dudley wasn't sure what to say to the man but knew he was being truthful in his story due to the slight sadness in his voice. It had never even occurred to Dudley that there was people who didn't like Muggles just like him mum and dad did not like the magical world.

"Where did you go?" Sirius smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and he could see the younger man getting a little bit more comfortable with him and he was grateful for that.

"Harry's father was my best friend in Hogwarts..." Dudley didn't even flinch at the mention of the Magic school and in that moment Sirius Black knew the bigoted ideals of Vernon Dursley had not corrupted the boy to a irreparable level.

"His family took me in and Remus when he needed a place to stay...I love being around my family, keeps me sane and grounded and your family does not have to be anyone who is blood related...that's partially the reason this house has such a strange collection of people but each one as loyal as the next." Dudley popped his two bags on the ground and Sirius set the other two beside it before deciding to give him space.

"We can meet later on and discuss redecorating if you want...dinner is usually served around about five once you get all unpacked feel free to explore yourself until dinner." Dudley nodded and just before Sirius left the room he heard a soft voice.

"Lord Black...Thank you...I know it can't be easy for Harry to have me here considering the way I treated him but I am trying to control everything a little bit better...my father always told me he was bad and a freak and could hurt me with his weird magic...I know Magic is not weird, I actually think it's kind of cool. Like Lord of the rings..." Sirius laughed at the boy who was rambling at this point and walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"First of all call me Sirius...Lord Black is very boring...I am not going to lie to you when I first approached Harry he did take it bad but he is not a boy to hold onto things. I'm not saying it is going to be easy but Harry, Draco and Susan are going back to school in a week and you will be going to school also granted not the same. You have until Christmas to get comfortable around here and get comfortable with Magic before Harry comes back." Dudley nodded his head at the man who has taken him in an was very thankful.

"I am very happy to be here and to be able to make things up to Harry in any way I can." Sirius smiled and before he could say anything else he needed to be frank with the boy.

"I am going to be strict Dudley but I will never lift a hand to you...your health is going to suffer if you continue on the way your aunt has been treating you...you need good food and exercise not too mention I will be putting you on a potion regimen beginning tomorrow morning to counteract the damage of thirteen years of sugar, salt and fat that has been the largest part of your diet..." Dudley was shocked not at the fact that he had to diet and exercise but at the fact that someone actually cared enough to try and help, he just nodded at the man whom smiled at him.

"I also ask only a couple of things else...your washbasket is in the corner and your dirty clothes go in it and the house elves will wash and dry it for you...when you get it back you fold and put them away. Your room should be kept clean and tidy and when you go to school I want you to try your best...no fooling around ok?" Considering he was probably going to be at a different school Dudley was fine with these terms.

"What's a house elf?" Sirius called Dobby and a small creature with the largest set of ears Dudley had ever seen appeared and a rather bright pair of trainers greeted him.

"Dobby this is Dudley and he is going to be staying with us from now on..." Dobby walked over to the young boy and smiled.

"Dobbys be very happy to meet Dudleys..." The young boy nodded at him and couldn't help but smile at the strange creature who reminded him of Gollum from Lord or the Rings. Once he popped away Sirius smiled at his bewildered face.

"We have a rather extensive house elf collection and each one is unique and a part of this family. They are to be treated with respect...even though they enjoy cooking and cleaning etcetera they are not your slaves..." Dudley nodded at the man in front of him and Sirius changed the subject.

"So school...I will be getting school sorted for you ASAP and we will go from there...what do you like?" The young boy sat down defeated slightly.

"I have always found school difficult...hard to concentrate on certain things...but I promise I will try my best..." Sirius left the boy to his thoughts and unpacking before heading down to the kitchen to greet Narcissa and Remus.

"Well..." Sirius nodded and smiled at his family in front of him and felt good about the day. "How is he?" Considering how motherly she was Narcissa would probably take Dudley under her wing as soon as she sees him.

"I think a little overwhelmed by the whole thing..." They both nodded before Remus set down a cup of coffee in front of him and they sat around the room chatting about the upcoming year for the children at Hogwarts and the newest addition.

"It will take him some time to adjust but hopefully now that he has a little bit of stability it will be good for him...I am going to talk to Dan about schools for him...he would know more about Muggle education than I do..." Sirius nodded to his cousin and time passed slowly but unbeknownst to the adults the children bonding upstairs.

About ten minutes after Sirius left Dudley heard a knock on the door and Harry poked his head around it. He did not really know what to say to the boy who he spent so long bullying so he just nodded. A tall blonde boy walked in followed by a petite girl with red hair both of which smiled at him.

"Hey Dud...this is Draco and Susan they live here too..." Introductions were made and as soon as Draco saw him folding his clothes up by hand he lifted out a long wooden stick and with a flick of his wrist all of his clothes were folded and away in his drawers and everything needing hung up was now neatly on hangers.

"Wow...thanks..." Draco nodded at him and Harry smiled at his brother and Harry offered to show Dudley around and get him used to the shortcuts.

They saw the library, gym, greenhouses and gardens before they went inside for dinner and Ginny and Daphne appeared and gave both Harry and Draco a kiss on the lips which seemed to shock Dudley.

"You have a girlfriend?" Harry nodded as did Draco whilst the girls nudged them both to introduce them Susan just laughed at their antics.

"This is Ginny whom you already met at the disastrous lunch and this is Dracos girlfriend Daphne...girls this is my cousin Dudley and he is going to live here now..." Both girls held their hands out to shake before

turning to their respective others and dragging them into the living room.

"Hello Ladies I take it you are staying for dinner?" They nodded their heads and the boys laughed at them both. "What is going on at your house that you felt the need to escape?" Dudley sat down next to Susan and looked between the strangers seated all around him.

"Well we were de-gnoming the garden and I threw my gnome the furthest so it was either escape or help my mum in the kitchen..." Dudley was confused...gnomes?

"Excuse me but gnomes?" She nodded her head and lifted out a sketch pad to show him a picture of a small creature that looked a little bit like an elf in a Christmas movie.

"They like to cause mischief and it's one of our chores to spin them around to make them dizzy and then throw them out of the garden." Dudley shook his head in confusion and the others looked on in amusement.

"Is everything real?" Narcissa looked at the boy and nodded. "Vampires?" Again she nodded

"Werewolves, Dragons...fairies...ogres...trolls...Orcs?" Harry smiled at his cousin.

"Not too sure about Orcs I think that's just in Lord of the Rings..." All of them laughed at that as they all read Harry's Christmas present of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy that first Christmas.

"Don't worry you will get used to it!" Susan smiled at him mostly to try and comfort him for which he was grateful.

"It's just I knew about magic but you don't think of the extension of what else could be real." They all nodded in understanding before food appeared on the table and they all dug in. The entire meal passed in good conversation and allowed Dudley to get to know everyone and vice versa, the boy was quieter than Harry remembered and somehow that unnerved him.

For years he has been the big bad wolf along with his father so to see Dudley as a quiet and shy boy was a little bit worrying for Harry. Dudley enjoyed dinner immensely, Harry was nice to him and it immediately made him feel guilty for all of those years he had tortured the boy. His girlfriend Ginny was very pretty and it was strange the two of them, when he moved in his seat she mirrored him they were almost two halves of one whole and Draco and his girlfriend were the same.

Something was missing, something he didn't know and Dudley was fine with that...he only hoped Harry would trust him enough some day to tell him. Narcissa Black was unfailingly kind, she was motherly without being overbearing and Dudley could see she had sadness in her eyes...the woman had been through something and that pain made her the woman she was...strong and independent.

Remus Lupin has quite a few scars on his body from what he could see and yet he was upbeat and kind. Remus would be leaving to teach that year at Hogwarts also and so it would only be Sirius, Amelia his wife, Narcissa and himself and he found he was quite looking forward to that.

They both had a way of making him feel welcome and comfortable and he couldn't imagine Amelia who was also Susan's aunt was going to be any different. After dessert the two couples disappeared away on their own leaving Dudley with Susan.

"They do it quite a lot don't take it personal...it's just part of their connection..." Susan excused herself to go and sketch in her room and Dudley decided to go for a walk and explore on his own. Surprisingly he ended up in the library, it was absolutely massive.

Although he would never admit to it he loved to read and all of the books surrounding him were not just magical books he saw different titles he recognised from his own world also and plucked one off the shelf before going over and sitting in a comfortable looking couch to read.

"You must be Dudley..." Looking around the room he could not see anyone but he was certain he heard a voice...a soft woman's voice that calmed him. "Behind you..." When he turned around he saw a couple that looked young in front of him and the woman smiled. Her eyes were as bright as Harry's and the mans hair and glasses were the spitting image of Harry also.

"Hello Dudley...I am your Aunt Lily and this is my husband James...you look so much like your mother..." He was confused because not only was the painting in front of him talking but the people or holograms of whatever it was well they were supposed to be dead.

"Hi Aunt Lily...not to sound insensitive or anything but aren't you dead?" She nodded and James let out a snort at the boy which caused him to smile.

"Yes unfortunately but we can still get to know you through this...and for that I am grateful..." He nodded and started having a very fun and fascinating conversation with a painting before Sirius came in and laughed at the situation.

"In any other place talking to a portrait would be considered weird...in this household it's normal...I see you met your aunt?" Dudley nodded and in all honesty even though she was inside a painting he found it comforting to talk to her.

His first day in his new home was exciting and getting used to different things that were magical was strange but he also found he enjoyed it, all in all he was looking forward to his future and was going to do his best not to screw it up.

Albus Dumbledore sat on his office in full contemplation, the castle itself was quiet with only a few teachers in the building. Minerva always comes back two weeks before the stsrt of term to organise her lesson plans, her quartersvand sometimes she decoded to decorate and then other times she almost instinctively knew Albus needed her. Call it a sixth sense but considering how many years they had known each other in was of no surprise how in tune they were with one another.

Severus and Aurora also came back the day before yesterday for similar reasons to get organised and stocked for the upcoming year. Hagrid stayed at the castle all year round as did Sybil Trelawney who taught divination, other than those two Albus enjoyed the quiet of the castle without the children but today it was too quiet.

Since Harry Potter presented him with a diary at the end of last year his entire outlook on life had shifted and he was able to put puzzle pieces togetger that had plagued him since the Halloween that James and Lily lost their lives. The diary was used as a conduit to possess another person and in this aspect it was an innocent second year Hufflepuff.

Susan Bones was exceptionally bright and took after her aunt in terms of ambition but she was also kind and never failed to see the good in people. The fact that something so dark had tainted thst innocence was unacceptable to Albus and so that was why he ended up calling a meeting between Minerva, Severus, Aurora who had become a surprising confidant, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Narcissa Black.

He sat in his office and the forst to arrove voa F.L.O.O was Sirius, Remus and Narcissa all three of which looked intrigued but wary of the conversation that they knew was about to take place.

"Albus why the Bat Signal?" Not understanding he cocked his head to the side which made Sirius giggle at his expression. "Its a muggle series of Comic Books I will get you a subscription." He always envied Sirius Blacks ability to get in touch with his inner child but ever since his time in Azkaban the older man had noticed the subtle changes in the younger man and he knew he was not without his demons.

Minerva walked into the room and glanced at the group gathared so far and she will admit her curiousity was beyond piqued at that moment as she walked over to her old students and the headmaster.

"Minnie...gorgeous as ever..." Sirius hugged her as did Remus causing the older woman to smile at the two Marauders in suspicion.

"Sirius...how is married life?" He nodded at her and smiled a big goofy grin before sje turned her attention to Narcissa whom Minerva had always respected. As a student and the youngest of the Black Sisters sje had big shoes to fill however she could not help but allow herself to be enthralled by her famiy and their ideals and the status that being Lucius Malfoys wife would provide but in time she more than made up for her past.

Severus and Aurora walked in arm in arm and greeted everyone when Albus immediately interrupted and asked them all to sit down. They saw that the usual twinkle in his eyes were gone and they felt worried as he opened the drawer in his desk and placed the diary in front of him.

"After the events of last year Harry and his friends presented this to me...you all know the name of Tom Riddle...this diary belonged to him as you know and possessed young Susan to unleash the Basilisk on the school. Not a lot of objects can do that and so the only logical explanation is that it is not only an object but that it is a object that contains a Part of Tom Riddle or as he is known by everyone Lord Voldemort." Everyone was staring on horror as he was offering tea or coffee as they were sitting on the edge of their seats.

"How could he attach a piece of himself to an object?" Narcissa, Sirius and Severus looked very pale as Aurora asked that and the lattwr could not help but swallow down the bile that threatened to erupt from him. Aurora saw the change in her boyfriends demeanor and turned her eyes to him.

"What do you know?" She knew him, she knew his mannerisms and she also knew he knew far more than he was letting on. He shook his head and took her hand in his before sighing and pinchong the bridge of his nose.

"In all honesty I would say that I don't know anyone who is insane enough to try it but I guess he certainly qualifies." Sirius and Narcissa grew up in the Black Family surrounded by Dark Magic but they nodded their heads because it was too dark for even them.

"They are called Horcruxes...as far as I am aware you have to perform a ritual whilst committing a murder that will split part of your soul from the rest of it and hide it in an object." Minerva was horrified and could not understand why anyone would want to do that to themselves.

"What does he gain from that though?" Aurora understood the principal but did not understand why anyone would want to execute it.

"It essentially gives you a way of cheating death..." Lightbulbs went on in everyones head and they looked at the headmaster with wide eyes. Narcissa was in a state of shock but was the first one to fond her voice.

"He's not dead...is he?" Albus shook his head at the woman in front of him and at the rest of the group all of which were on deep states of shock.

"I suspected that this diary could be why he survived but now I think he made more than one...I don't know how many nor do I even know how to try and figure out where and what they are bit I think if we managed to find and kill all of his horcruxes then Voldemort would die a simple Mortal death...that sticks this time..." They were all dealing with that information and quite a few of them wished they had spiked their tea with Firewhiskey, Minerva as if reading everyones minds lifted out a flask from her robes earning a wide eyed look from the others in the room.

"What I'm Scottish..." All of them laughed at that and tension dissapated a little but still didn't disappear completely. "So Albus you called us all here for a Reason, what's the bottom line here?" She asked as as she passed the flask around the room when the elderly man looked at them all.

"I know you all have enough on your plate because of the breakout but I am afraid I need to ask more of you...Sirius I know you have access to the Black Family Library and I was wondering if you and Narcissa could do some research for me? Horcruxes...everything and anything you can find it would be a big help..." He let out a breath as Sirius and Narcissa nodded and he proceeded to take off his glasses before setting them on the deak in front of him.

"Do you think if he tried to come back he would succeed?" Albus was being upfront and honest with them all in that moment they had no reason to doint his sincerity.

"I think the only thing that has prevented him from returning has been the ability of the children woth whom he has came up against. They have so far been able to stop him not to mention they have had a little streak of luck...that luck will run out eventually and I for one do not want any of thoses children caught in the crossfire..." Silence passed and then one by one they began to excuse themselves leaving behind just Albus and Minerva.

"Albus...you do not have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I am here for anything." He thanked his best friend and she walked away leaving him to his thoughts, the upcoming year was going to be hard as it is but with thecadded pressure of Horcruxes the times ahead were even more uncertain, instinctively he now knew that everythinf would be ok because now he had help...as hard as it was for him to ask for it the alternative was not worth it.

It was the morning the children were gping to school and Dudley had already left to start at Weatherby Acadamy thst morning and the past week had gone off without a hitch, Dudley had gotten to know all of the soul bonds and their workout buddies, he joined their exercise regimen and stsrted learning how to sword fight with Harry teaching him.

He was sad that his cousin had to head back to school just as they were were getting to know one another but he was determined to do his best both at his own schoolwork and himself as a person whilst everyone was gone. Harry, Draco and Susan landed downstairs with their trunks, Amelia had organosed a Ministry Car to get them all to the station and they were meeting the others there.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" They all nodded at Amelia who was fussong over them all while Sirius and Remus helped pack the car. "Ok good...now lets go!" The children were more than excited to go back to school if only for tge Normalcy of it all.

Ever since the breakoit of Lucius and Peter the house arrest was starting to get on their nerves...they werecall looking forward to stretching out and being able to walk around freely not too mention the Hogsmeade trips and new subjects which interested them all surprisingly.

The car ride to the station was relatively uneventful and as they unpacked their belongings onto a trolley all three of the children were getting more and more excited the closer and closer to the barrier they got. Knowing their friends were on the other side made them not even hesitate and run straight for the barrier between the platforms and the familiar scarlet steam train was waiting for them to carry them home.

As they walked to the back of the train the first of their friends saw Hermione, The Weasleys and Luna all of which were saying goodbye to their parents. Quick Hellos were exchanged and pretty soon the whole gang was together and climbing onto the train.

"We will miss you? Write to us ok!" They all nodded and proceeded to a compartment passing Cedric Diggory and the new Slytherin Captain Xavier Crawle talking Quidditch as they went. Slowly but surely the Slytherin House were alot more friendly to everyoneand Harry only hoped it continied on this year.

As the eight soul bonds went into an empty compartment they waved out the window just as the train was pulling away from their relatives and even though they were sad and would miss them they were going home.

For the first half of the train journey nearly everyone popped their heads in to say hello, plans were made the following morning for their exercise group to meet and everyone was excited aboit it. The second half they changed into their robes and spent the majority of the time discussing Neville's new sibling which was due the following year and their new subjects.

Even though they were not all officially taking the classes they all decided to try and study as much as possible through each other and try to get a well rounded picture in case they didn't like one of the subjects they have chosen and wanted to change. They were still about an hour from Hogsmeade when the train began to slow down and it eventually came to a stop, the sun dimmed and it stsrted to look like night time outside.

"We couldnt be there yet..." No one disagreed with Hermione but the cold startled them all and instantly they recognised the feeling of dread that was threatening to overwhelm them all before a large skeletal hand appeared and pulled open the door.

Harry and Ginny held onto each other as the familiar feeling erupted throughout them and the dementor went straight for Harry and Draco again causing both themselves and Daphne and Ginny to go rigid. All they could hear before passing out was a womans screams and a mans cackle before a bright white light appeared and they dropped to the ground.

The other children looked at the doorway and found Severus standing there with Remus, Harry had collapsed onto the floor, Ginny had landed on the compartment chair along with Daphne and Draco on the opposite one.In one stride Severus came over to them all and took in their appearance.

"We need to get them to Hogwarts Lupin..." The man nodded and grabbed Draco and Daphne before apparating out of the carraige leaving behind four very confused children. "I am going to apparate them to Hogwarts, you can all come see then when the train arrives..." They all nodded and Setveris took Ginnys hand in one of his and mirrored the other with Harry before apparating out of the compartment leaving Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville to worry, wait and hope their friends were ok.

Little did everyone know that twenty miles west a tiger and a rat were slowly making their way through the mountains towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The leader of the two had a specific goal in mind and having Peter Pettigrew with him was only one of the crosses he had to bare.

His Son... that was all Lucius Malfoy was thinking of at this point, Narcissa it seemed was too far gone with the Dragon trainer manchild but his son will always be his flesh and blood...he would put his Slytherin valies ahead of anyone else at least that is what Lucius had hoped.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter twelve

**_Hey everybody!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added my story to your list...I really appreciate it...if anyone is interested and has not read it yet I have posted a little Narcissa/Hermione fic...it will probably not be very long and there will not be any Graphic Smut just minor wee sweet treats here and there!!_** ** _If it is not your thing thats cool also. I have been working through the fourth installment of this story and I need you input...I dont really want to kill Cedric but someone has to die once Voldemort comes back. Does anyone have any ideas that could help me?? None of the soul bonds nor Severus or Minerva but everyone else is fair game...if you think i have to kill Cedric then thats ok too._** ** _I am at a loss as to what to do!! Please Help!! Also review xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

Landing just outside the wards of Hogwarts Severus saw Remus about twenty steps ahead of him with two figures levitating in front of him, he did not falter at the sound of Severus arrival and just kept moving closer and closer to the castle and truth be told both men were terrified.

Within five minutes he had arrived at the entrance hall and Albus was standing waiting for him along with Filius Flitwick and as soon as they took in the expression on Remus's face and the colour on the children's then they soon got faster toward their destination.

"Severus...what happened?" They kept walking to the entrance hall and the headmaster had not a twinkle in sight as he took in Harry and Ginnys unconscious state, their faces were grey and sweating.

"Dementors stopped and searched the train for Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. As far as I can tell they went straight for Harry and Draco and with the girls being bound to them it only makes sense that they collapsed as well. We cannot be having these vile creatures around the school Albus unless they can be controlled and contained..." As the infirmary doors swung open Severus saw that Draco and Daphne were already on a hospital bed with Poppy fussing around them both.

He lay the two children in cots beside each other and Poppy immediately began waving her wand over both of them and running a multitude of tests between the beds.

"Severus I could use some help..." The Potions Master nodded and although he was never formally trained as a healer all of the years he was a death eater he was pretty adept at self healing and anything else he needed he either read about or Poppy would have him help her.

Poppy took the girls and Severus took the boys and performed the diagnostic spells on each of them and it was confirmed they collapsed due to not only dementor exposure but also magical core depletion. Remus and Flitwick were in a state of shock at that moment as the Medi-witch tried to explain.

"It's like their magical core stimulated their bodies response to the dementors and shut it down. When the dementors were draining them they were also draining their core and so their soul bonded magic reacted to protect itself and caused them to collapse." The teachers looked between the four children and of course they knew nothing was ever going to be simple when it came to them.

"We have to wait until they wake up..." Poppy spelled some Hot chocolate directly into their stomachs and a little bit of colour returned to all of their cheeks and with that the teachers decided to go and meet up with the rest of the staff in the great hall and Filius Flitwick went to help Hagrid manoeuvre the children from the train to the castle.

Severus decided to stay behind and stood in the aisle between the four beds whilst Poppy jumped between her office and her stores. As the older mediwitch took in the Potion Masters stance of vigilance she could not believe the change in him. She was well aware of his relationship with Aurora whom was kind, compassionate and if she was dating Severus Snape very, very patient and tolerant.

"This May be none of my business Severus but you and I have known each other for a long time, first you as a student and now we have been colleagues for well over a decade." Severus did not know where exactly the woman was going with this but she was one of the very few who knew about his past and his families past.

"What exactly are you getting at Poppy?" She sighed at the surly mans attitude and regardless of anything else she had seen him with Harry and his friends and had witnessed his softer side with Aurora.

"Never in a million years Severus did I ever think I would see that kind of an expression on your face for James Potters little boy...granted he is also Lily's child and more like his mother in not only temperament but also tolerance. You being as close as you are with Harry is a rather remarkable feat." He sighed and came over to her desk and sat on top of a chair off to the side of it.

"I went with Minerva to collect Harry from his relatives did you know that?" She nodded at him as Minerva and herself quite often shared a glass of wine. "Well when we went to the house I was half expecting a jumped up idiotic boy just like James Potter and I am ashamed to say I let my past with his father cloud my judgement before I even met the boy..." Poppy offered him a cup of coffee done to his liking.

"What changed? You obviously don't have the same ideals about the boy I mean for crying out loud I have seen you hug him." He let out a chuckle that was not seen by very many people but Poppy was one of the privileged and in the beginning had seen him at his worst when he arrived back in school following his fathers beatings and then later on with the death eaters.

"When we were at his relatives house I found his bedroom, they kept him sleeping under the stairs in a cupboard not fit for a house elf never mind an eleven year old boy. As if that wasn't bad enough there were two spare bedrooms in the house for Marge Dursley to come and visit and Dudley Dursley to keep all his unwanted toys. You know his medical history you did the assessment...I just when he answered the door and looked up with Lily's eyes I felt protective of him." The Potions Master very rarely spoke about how he felt and he could count on one hand the amount of people he would tell this information to.

"He has overcome so much Severus and is turning into an extraordinary young man in spite of it, all of them have grown so much and there will probably come a time when they will need all of us to bond together behind them and there is a part of me that cannot wait to see what they achieve but there is also another part of me that is terrified of who will try and tear them down...Mr Potter you can open your eyes now..." All four children slowly but surely cracked their eyes open and Severus looked at Poppy in awe.

"How on earth did you know they were awake?" She rapped her nose at him and walked over to them all with a Potion and a small bar of chocolate.

"Drink this..." They all complied and then she handed them all a bar of chocolate. "And this..." They smiled and Harry looked at the older woman with affection.

"Thank you Madam Pomfry...remind me to let you borrow a book that I think you might enjoy..." Ginny tilted her head to the side and in his head he told her about Alice in Wonderland which caused her to laugh along with Draco and Daphne.

"How are you feeling?" Severus took in the looks on the children's faces and appeared to be happy enough with their demeanour to allow them to sit up.

"What is it with those bloody dementors? Can't they tell the difference between us and Lucius Malfoy!" Severus could only shrug his shoulders and in all honesty he did not know why they were so focused on Harry and his friends. Two seconds later the door burst open and the other fifty percent of the Motley Crew appeared with Hermione and Luna running over and hugging them all and the boys slapping them on the back.

"Are you guys ok?" They nodded at Neville who took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed along with the other scattering around the room. "Whoever has the bright idea of dementors at Hogwarts has lost their marbles!" Severus had to agree with Neville Longbottom because he two thought it was the most ridiculous plan he had ever came across.

"Cornelius Fudge...this is the Ministers brain child and unfortunately The Headmaster could not override the Wizangamot and the Board of Governers. I believe Sirius, Narcissa, Lady Longbottom, Lord Diggory and Lord Greengrass all voted no in both board of governors and the Wizangamot but were outvoted." They all sighed and Poppy came back into the room again.

"Alright children I am going to let you go on down to the feast can I trust you four to look after these four?" She indicated to the newcomers who just smiled and nodded before Luna walked over and handed her a small paperback book.

"This is Alice in Wonderland...the book Harry was talking about..." She smiled at the Matron before they all gathered their things and the children slowly but surely made their way down to the Great Hall with Severus.

"Are you Alright Professor you looked awful worried when they passed out..." Petite Luna Lovegood was glancing mischievously at the Potions Master who could see right through her at this point.

"I was not worried All was well in hand..." In that moment Ron Weasley scoffed causing Severus to turn and glare at him.

"Oh please I have never seen anyone look so concerned and you have met my mother...she is the quintessential worrywort..." He looked straight ahead ignoring the children's teasing and Ginny and Daphne took each of his arms.

"Oh Professor you were worried about us..." Ginny smiled at Daphne as she said this which worries the man in question. "That is so sweet!" Each one stopped dead tugged him down and kissed his cheek just as they arrived outside the great hall before running off into the room followed by the others laughing at the flabbergasted expression on their Potions teachers face.

"Trust me Professor fighting it will only make things worse...May as well admit that the tinman has got a heart..." Harry smirked and went to walk away and he ducked and dived to avoid the mans arms that tried to stop him with a smile. These children were going to be the death of him.

Harry and the others had just taken their seats at their respective tables and they had already missed the sorting...dinner had started and Cedric waved at them all before they got stuck into dinner...Harry automatically began to feel better and the Castle and the Founders welcomed them all back there and then in the great hall allowing any feeling of negative energy seep away from them.

Conversation passed as they all indulged a little bit more than they usually do. After dinner the dishes were gone and Professor Dumbledore proceeded to stand up and walk to the front of the children.

"Welcome Old and New Students to a new year at Hogwarts...as you may have noticed Hogwarts will be playing hosts to the Dementors of Azkaban...they are here for your protection but I ask you all not to provoke them. Dementors are foul creatures and it is not in their nature to be forgiving so please stay out of their way..." He looked at the Weasley twins as he said this causing everyone to giggle at their offended faces.

"Now we have two new Professors this year...Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin...our Care of Magical Creatures Studies will be taken over by our own Rubeus Hagrid..." All of the children started hooting and hollering including some Slytherins surprisingly.

"Now off to bed..."The children were all let to their common rooms with the soul bonds heading to theirs and finding their mirrors freaking out in their pockets.

"Harry Potter!" Oh Sirius sounded pissed as he took it out he answered with a smile. "Are you Ok? We were just told what happened on the train..." They nodded and branched off to talk to their own families as they were all trying to placate frantic parents in that moment.

"I'm fine now...Professor Snape and Remus took very good care of us along with Madam Pomfry...we are ok!" He breathed a sigh of relief. They continued to talk for a while before Dudley wanted to say hello.

"Hey Sirius said you were attacked? You alright cuz?" Harry nodded at the boy who surprisingly he had gotten on well with in the past week or so.

"Yeah I am good..." They continued on before signing off and they all met in the common room again aside from Ron and Ginny who had yet to appear. They all knew how high strung Molly Weasley was when it came to her children so they sat down and waited. Half an hour later and the two appeared back into the room and sat beside their significant others.

"Mum has went full on Bat Shit Crazy!" Hermione smacked Ron on the arm at his swearing. "What she has...Hermione she was talking about pulling us out of Hogwarts because of the dementors! Absolutely barmy!" They all laughed and knew Mr Weasley along with Ron and Ginny would not have any of it.

The familiar warm feeling that they were slowly becoming accustomed to let them know they were being summoned by the Founders and as they landed in front of them Harry turned with a present glare.

"You know you could do with switching things up a little and not being so predictable..." Godric glared at the boy whilst the others giggled slightly at him trying to be stern.

"Next time you nearly get your soul sucked out by a wraith we will just leave you be!" Harry hugged him along with the others hugging their magical counterparts.

"What going on?" Usually these little chats were not just catching up and there was usually a nefarious reason for them to happen so when they all sat down the children assumed the worst.

"Nothing is wrong but your magical core...is it still off balance?" They nodded at Helga as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "We cannot understand it...your guardian should be clear to you by now..." Hermione shook her head at the Founders.

"No one has came to us and from what has happened over the past two years I would assume it would be someone we know already. Ron and Ginny are siblings and were practically neighbours with Luna, Harry and I met before school, Neville met us on the train and should have grown up with Harry and then Draco came to us over Christmas on first year. From the statistics we already know them." No one could argue with the logic there but it was starting to freak out about their magical imbalance.

"More than likely someone in our exercise group because we have all came together but I can't for the life of me think who it could be...at first I thought maybe Susan but now I am not too sure..." They continued on with their talk to the Founders and before long conversation came around to the Azkaban escape.

"How are you? Truly?" Salazar asked both Draco and Harry about the situation and both boys could only shrug at him.

"Honestly...I don't know...part of me wants to run into Pettigrew! He is the reason my parents are dead...he is the reason Sirius lost so much of his life and he is the reason I had to grow up with Vernon and Petunia...I sometimes think I am getting over it and then a whole new layer comes around...Occlumency is helping though..." Severus practice from the year before had helped all of the children focus their thoughts better.

"And you Draco?" The blonde Slytherin was more than a little confused about the topic of his father and did not know how to answer that. "Was your relationship with your father a good one before he went to prison?" He knew the answer to that and he shook his head.

"My father was a bully...he bullied me into being the perfect, bigoted son and he broke my mother down till she was a shell of herself. He abused her...verbally and physically and I honestly can't believe how strong she is...considering all of the crap he put her through. My relationship with him was never good it was just...I don't even know..." They all nodded and Daphne held onto him to give him a hug in a similar fashion to Ginny.

"There was another strange thing that happened over the summer...the Ministry has been hiding a person...a young girl in an unbreakable room for hundreds of years and she has escaped...we all keep having these flashes of her looking for something...I don't know what!?" Salazar nodded his head at Luna as she tried her best to explain what was going on.

"Would you permit me to see these visions?" They all nodded and Neville volunteered mostly because his thought processes were the easiest to follow according to Severus.

"Trust me if you went into Lunas head you would have a migraine by the time you came out of it... even though technically you're dead..." He nodded and placed his hands on Neville's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Focus on the vision and bring it to the forefront of your mind...Ligillimens!" It took a few seconds but Salazar began to tear up slightly before pulling out.

"Amara!" The other three shook their head in disbelief at Salazar and the children were confused as Helga and Rowena started to cry slightly.

"Who is Amara?" Godric was gobsmacked and Yelena hugged him tightly with tears streaming hard and fast from her eyes.

"She was our anchor..." All of the children were even more confused at this as the Founders died and apparently their anchor was supposed to aswell. The tension in the room right about now was palpable and all of them were crying or nearly crying.

"How is that possible? She is barely seventeen...she looks the same as she was when she left..." Helga was in near convulsions crying as Hermione and Gerhard held onto her to try and comfort the woman as Godric stepped up to the children.

"We bonded with Amara when we were sixteen years of age, our souls bond did not manifest itself until later on in our lives...when we bonded a year later there was an accident. A magical surge from all of us and a potion that Amara was working on blew up all over her and as such she stopped aging." They were both confused and worried about this girl.

"Well what happened next was ridiculous...she wanted to try and research her affliction and so she left. Last we heard she was in Tunisia trying to find everything out and then she went missing. We searched for so long and she has been alive all of these years?" All of the children tried to be sympathetic...but none of them knew what was going to happen to them now.

"So what about our anchor? According to Amelia she still has her magic and considering we need an anchor I am guessing we are going to have to bond with her?" They nodded their heads at the children before they slowly made their way to sit on the chairs.

"Will she know? That we are your descendants?" Harry was both curious and a little worried at how this was going to affect them all not to mention a girl whom has been in an eternal sleep for the past god knows how many years.

"She will indeed but considering she has been asleep all of this time I wouldn't be surprised if it takes her some time to find you. She will probably be looking for her own things and considering she was in Tunisia god only knows where her weapons and Grimoire is...considering your age also she will have probably seen you al in a vision and thought you had time because you are a lot younger than we were but eventually the call of your magic will reach her and she will know to come to you all." Harry understood the majority of the conversation but this girl is all over the world looking for something and they spent another half an hour or so talking to the Founders and trying to understand before they were sent back with even more questions than before.

The following morning all of the children had woken up early and greeted their workout friends outside on the Quidditch pitch as it was still relatively mild outside, Cedric, Oliver, Angelina and Harry took a group each.

Harry surprisingly noticed right away everyone's stamina and knew the training over the summer did them all some good. He took his fellow soul bonds and the third and fourth years for a change. Cedric took the fifth, Oliver took the sixth and seventh and Angelina took the first and second years.

Over the summer only a small handful of them trained with Harry and the others at Black Manor but that apparently hadn't stopped the rest of them from continuing automatically at their own homes. Colin Creevey now a second year has sprouted up two inches and looked like a gymnast.

Unfortunately it was time to shower and have breakfast, upon arrival in the great hall they had received their schedules and all in all Harry was Happy.

Year Three Class Schedule

Monday

Care of Magical Creatures 9:00-10:55

BREAK 11:00-12:00

History of Magic 12:00-1:00

Ancient Runes 1:00-2:00

Potions 2:00-3:45

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Tuesday

Herbology 9:00-10:55

BREAK 11:00-12:00

Potions 12:00-2:00

Defence Against the Dark Arts 3:00-4:30

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Astronomy 11:00-Midnight

Wednesday

Transfiguration 11:00-1:00

Charms 1:00-3:00

History of Magic 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Thursday

Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:30-10:55

Ancient Runes 11:30-1:00

Potions 1:00-3:00

Arithmancy 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Friday

Charms 9:00-10:00

Transfiguration 11:00-12:00

BREAK 12:00-1:00

Potions 1:00-2:00

Herbology 2:00-3:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

All in all it appeared to be a good balance, he took one glance at Ginnys however and it didn't make any sense to him but she shook her head and he did not ask any questions at all. However he could see Ron giving Hermione a similar look before Professor McGonagall came over to the table.

"Miss Granger...Miss Weasley could I see you in my office before your first class please?" The two girls nodded at the Transfiguration teacher and she walked away. The two girls are one last bite of their toast before getting up and telling them they would meet them in Care of Magical Creatures.

The others just looked at them with an odd look and Luna had a knowing expression on her face...the others knew better than to try and talk to her and ask her what she knows so they just went on ahead and finished their breakfast before heading down to the edge of the forest where Hagrids hut was.

They all were crossing their fingers and toes for Hagrid and his first class, the bumbling man was going to be brilliant they all knew that as long as his nerves did not get the best of him. They were standing for a minute before Hermione and Ginny appeared with a huge grin on their face.

"Morn'in everyone...real treat for today's lesso'n follow me..." As they all walked into a clearing at the edge of the forest they did not know what to expect but everyone seemed genuinely hopeful for Hagrid except for the odd few Slytherins and Justin and his posse from Ravenclaw.

"Ok now...we have a really good lesson in store for you now..." Before anyone could say anything else a large horse type creature with wings appeared and Luna was practically bouncing on the spot at it.

"Oh Hagrid He is beautiful!" He smiled at her and she immediately took two steps forward and bowed in front of the creature and he in turned bowed back. Knowing Luna the way they did all of them smiled at her antics and she immediately walked up to the monstrosity and petted him as he nuzzled into her.

"What exactly is it?" Hagrid stepped towards the class who were slightly distracted by Luna and this gigantic eagle horse beast.

"This is a Hippogriff...his name is Buckbeak and as you saw they are very proud Creatures, Luna bowed before approaching him...anyone else want a go?" Without knowing the whole class took a huge step backward leaving Harry in front of everyone else and Luna was clapping up and down.

"Alright Harry well done..." Scowling at his fellow classmates who could not stop laughing and giggling at him slightly he two two large but apprehensive steps and stood in front of the Hippogriff that looked at Harry like a nice juicy steak. "Now nice deep bow..." Harry bent in the middle and kept one eye on Buckbeak and the other on the ground before he graciously bowed back.

"Good job Harry!" Luna walked right on up to Harry with Buckbeak trailing behind her and he too began to pet the beast. "Let's go for a fly...can we Hagrid?" The mammoth man just nodded and set Harry on his back regardless of his protests and Luna in front before sending him off in a gallop and he spread his magnificent wings before taking flight.

Harry could hear Luna whooping and hollering and the deep breaths of Buckbeak along with the muscles rippling with each beat of his wing and before they knew it they were soaring high into the air well above the castle and it was extraordinary.

"You maybe enjoy flying on a broomstick Harry but this is absolutely amazing much more appealing for me!" He could only nod at Luna as they continued to soar into the air with Buckbeak seemingly enjoying himself as much as his two passengers. He flew closer and closer to the tree line before making a beeline back to where Hagrid and the rest of the class were and landed softly before bowing and allowing his two passengers to slide off with Hagrids help.

"Brilliant lesson Professor Hagrid!" Luna skipped off towards the others whilst Harry turned his back and nodded at his friend.

"I agree you are doing well don't be nervous..." Without warning Blaise Zabini in all his glory sauntered up to Buckbeak Without a Care in the world. "Zabini Stop!" Not heading Harry's warning he chuckled and walked right up leaving just enough time for Buckbeak to rear up and come down on the boys arm.

"Ahhhh...what the bloody hell..." Harry stood above the boy with a small smug smile tugging on his lips.

"Told you to stop...serves you right." Blood at this point started appearing and Hagrid lifted the boy up from the ground and made his way to the castle after dismissing class. Harry just continued petting Buckbeak and smiling telling him what a good boy he was, Hermione came over to him and slapped him on the arm breaking his concentration after the Hippogriff ran off.

"Why are you smiling? This is bad Harry...do you really think Blaise and his posse is going to just get over this?" Truth be told he never even really though about it but knowing Zabini he was not going to give up.

In damper spirits than when they first came down they slowly but surely made their way back up towards the castle and their next class. The first day passed relatively quickly and before the last class Ron and Neville met the others on their way to Potions and could not look Harry in the eye.

"Hey...how was Divination?" They both nodded but just kept looking down at their shoes causing Harry and Draco to look at them in confusion. "Ok what's wrong?" Neville didn't really know how to bring it up but knew he would have before anyone else did.

"Professor Trelawney is even more bat shit crazy than my mother remember that!" The two boys rolled their eyes at Rons response but they all wanted to know why the other two boys were acting weird. "She made some sort of prediction in class about you, apparently you are in real danger of dying this year mate..." At this all of them laughed because they didn't put much stock in Divination.

"That's not much of a stretch someone has been trying to kill me every year...this year with Pettigrew getting out of Azkaban was bound to attach those things together...I am not worried..." The last class of the day was Potions and they slowly but surely made their way to the dungeons where Snape was sitting at the front waiting on them.

"Come on in and sit down...quietly..." All of the children plonked themselves onto the chairs with Hermione and Ginny piling in last looking a little bit out of breath. They took a seat next to their significant other and got out their Potions text as the man stood up to address the class.

"Now as this is your third year we will be starting the journey to your O.W.L's and if any of you dunderheads can get through this process without incident than I will be amazed." The eight soul bonds giggled internally at that earning a glare from the stern man. "Open your text to page fifteen and we will begin..." Zabini had his arm bandaged up at this point and was really milking the whole entire thing.

Pansy Parkinson was cutting up his ingredients and basically doing his work for and again Harry could swear he had seen Severus eyes roll to the back of his head in disbelief. Pretty soon the first day was over and the children were back in their common room after dinner and getting ready to start into their homework.

Silence passed with just the scratching of quill against parchment and soon after that they decided to call it an night and go to bed early. Quidditch teams were holding trials for reserves and spare places on the team the following week so Harry had as much time to spend on Homework. All in all they felt content to be home.

Amelia's investigation into the missing woman from the Ministry was not going anywhere, from what she had discovered from the children of she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. Now at least they had a name...Amara...according to Harry and Ginny she was to be their magical anchor and they would bind their magic with hers when they met to balance it all out.

The hunt for Lucius Malfoy however was proving more lucrative however as a possible eye witness apparently spotted the man in a small village called Dufftown. As both herself and Dora apparated in along with Sirius in his dog form they were going street to street before branching out into the outer streets.

"Ok Guys eyes peeled and keep your wits about you..." Dora nodded and smiled at her boss before taking three large steps from her and taking in all of her surroundings.

"It's like Mad-eye always says...'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'..." She smirked as they all had split up and went down an individual pathway. Sirius has been walking in his form for half and hour and if he was in his human form he wouldn't have heard it but thankful for his canine ears he spun around and bared his teeth.

He came face to face with a Snow White tiger and knew exactly who it was...Lucius was an animagus and no one knew about it...not even Narcissa. Sirius growled at him and they tiger bared his teeth and charged at the small grim. Knowing he had to try and hold him off for as long as possible then he too charged, they nipped and not and tumbled around one another for the longest time knowing the snarls would grab the attention of Amy and Dora he tried to make as much noise as possible.

Lucius however had Pettigrew in the wings and a red light flew at him and although he managed to dodge it a few times unfortunately for Sirius one unlucky stunner clipped him and sent him soaring into the wall into a crumple and the white tiger took off stopping only to let a rat jump onto his back and they made their way into a forest just as Amy cane running around the corner.

"Sirius...oh my Merlin!" The Animagus transformed back into his human self she tried to do as much healing as she possibly could.

"He is an Animagus...a white tiger...he went that way!" He pointed into the forest and Dora apparated back to the Ministry and brought Kingsley, Weaving, and Stirling to the village and they slowly made their way down into the forest to try and pick up the trail.

Amy apparated Sirius to St Mungos and luckily enough Andromeda was working the emergency shift and had spotted them.

"What happened?" She ushered some of her colleagues to get him into a room and Amelia explained the situation to her and took in the large claws and teeth marks and began her healing ritual leaving Amelia to catch her breath in that moment and send her Patronus to Narcissa to let her know what had happened. It was going to be a long night.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Hey Everyone!! Thank You so much for all your reviews and follows!! Mean So Much to me!! Please let me know what you think! As I am currently working on the fourth installment I am struggling woth the Graveyard scene...I really dont want to kill Cedric but some one has to die!! Between Cedric...Harry partially with the Horcrux...one of the Weasleys or anyone else you can think of to help me? Please Let me Know if you have any suggestions?? PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

The class that the children were looking forward to had finally arrived and as they walked into the Defense classroom they saw Remus standing at the front of it looking rather nervous. People who did not know him were looking rather apprehensively at him or rather at his scars and considering the past experience with DADA teachers no one could blame them for their initial reaction.

"Hello...welcome..." All of the desks were placed along the side of the walls and a large wardrobe was sitting in the front of the room and was letting out a small shake. "Please place your schoolbags at the side of the room you won't be needing them for this lesson. The only thing you need is a wand..." It seemed to excite them that they were going to be doing Practical Magic on the first lesson.

"Now those of you who do not know me I am Remus Lupin and I have a mastery in Defense and Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to come and help out this year...something which I am only too happy to do...in order to get to know everyone a little bit better I have came up with an inventive lesson that I hope you all enjoy..." He walked over to the wardrobe and touched it slightly causing the whole thing to Shudder.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" The majority of the children held up their hands and Remus nodded to Tracey. "Miss Davis isn't it?" She nodded and stepped forward quite confidently.

"That's a boggart sir..." He nodded his head at her and began to circle the classroom and smiled at the attentive looks the children were giving.

"Very good Miss Davis, five points to Slytherin...now there is a spell to diminish a Boggart but the only sure fire way is laughter. So if everyone can form a nice orderly line..." Everyone started to hustle and bustle causing quite a lot of noise. "Without bursting my eardrums please..." The noise cancelled a little bit not a lot which caused Remus to laugh and roll his eyes.

First up was Lavender Brown who looked quite frightened but Remus made her feel at ease and told her the charm "Riddikulus..." Pretty soon the door opened and herself stepped out with no hair and walked towards her. As she said the spell it transformed into a sleek and shiny Mirror. One by one the students got a go and then it was Harry's turn who stepped in front of Ron's spiders on skates and it slowly but surely morphed into A dementor.

Remus being who he was jumped up in front of it and it slowly transformed into the moon before he banished it back into the wardrobe and announced the end of class. The eight soul bonds dragged their feet and stayed behind from the rest of the class.

"Are you Alright Harry?" He nodded and the man gave them all a piece of chocolate. "I know it wasn't a real dementor but you can't deny that chocolate makes everything better." Harry huffed a little and squared up to meet the man who was like another father figure to him.

"Remus can you teach me the Patronus charm?" The man in question shook his head and went to walk away. "Look I know it's advanced..." He cut him off and turned to him.

"It's not just an advanced thing Harry it's draining physically and emotionally not too mention takes an awful lot of commitment...not everyone can perform the Patronus and if I taught you all of these guys would want to know how to do it..." The other children in the room nodded their heads in agreement at that before he let out a sigh.

"Ok but I need permission from your parents, Heads of Houses and Professor Dumbledore first?" They nodded and knew he was going to do it they left the room marginally happier than they arrived.

After hearing about Siriuss run in with Lucius the tiger it made the children a little bit worried as he was getting closer and closer to Hogwarts but Albus and Severus has reassured them that nothing would happen to them.

Before they knew it the trials for the Quidditch house teams were starting and after last year with the students getting Petrified the Board of Govornors decided that the Quidditch teams needed a back up in case someone got hurt or anything.

Draco had decided to try out for Slytherin as a reserve and Harry was looking forward to playing beside his brother and considering at this point Blaise had his arm strapped getting to play Seeker opposite Draco would be fun. Ron also decided to tryout for Gryffindor as a reserve, any other time and Ginny would have tried out but she had a full course load and just said she didn't have the time. In all honesty Harry was amazed at how the girls were balancing their school work so effectively.

All of the soul bonds had turned up to cheer on Ron and Draco whose trials were in the morning and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were having theirs in the afternoon. Draco was trying out for reserve Chaser and Seeker and considering Xavier was hopefully moving on next year if he got onto the team he would only have to be a reserve for a year and then get promoted to full team member.

Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were actually on good terms with one another and so they asked for help with one another's trials. The new Slytherin Quidditch Captain Xavier Crawle and Oliver Wood took it very seriously as team captains but ever since the exercise club they had thawed against one another.

Draco proved himself strong on the pitch and was able to catch the Snitch two times out of four with Harry catching it the other two and in all honesty it felt good being on the pitch with Draco...Blaise Zabini was hardly a match for Harry's quick thinking and skill whereas Draco matched him perfectly and he made Harry work harder in his match.

Once the Snitch was released they fought for dominance for around twenty minutes before both boys were neck and neck but Harry by two inches caught it just before Draco. Regardless of the loss the entire team congratulated Draco for the effort and during his trial for Chaser he and Angelina were also neck and neck and the Slytherin team knew that Draco was the best by far.

Two fourth years and a sixth year tried out along with Tracey Davis whom was a friend of the soul bonds. The next trial was Ron who was trying out for Reserve Keeper and he managed to save six goals out of seven all in all very respectable.

"Alright guys we will post the teams on Friday..." All of the kids on the teams or who had tryouts decided to shower and change before going to lunch and then they were going to come back to the pitch to watch the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw trials.

All in all they had a nice day of spectating and when Friday rolled around it came to no surprise that Draco and Ron got picked as reserves. Depending on how long Zabini was going to milk his injury Draco might get to play in the first match against Ravenclaw.

The first two weeks of living in Black Manor was strange for Dudley...Harry had went back to school and he had the entire house to himself. It was hard at first getting used to magic and elves and magic, talking mirrors and paintings but the more and more things he saw the more normal it became.

He definitely enjoyed living with Sirius, Amelia and Narcissa more so than his aunt Marge. She really was a horrible human being who did nothing but treat him like a two year old. Sirius talked to him like an adult, asked him his opinion on things and that was something he never had before.

He had struck up a lovely relationship surprisingly with his Aunt Lily...albeit she was in a painting but she was kind and talked to him about everything and anything he wanted. It really was a shame that Harry wasn't able to grow up with both her and Uncle James because they would have made incredible parents.

School was difficult for Dudley over the years, he loved science and English Literature along with Art and Music but found it hard to concentrate, he was currently sitting in the library straining his eyes at the book in front of him and unbeknownst to him Lily was watching him from the painting and Sirius was watching him from the doorway.

"Hey Dudley..." His eyes snapped up and saw the Black haired man standing looking concerned at him. "Have you ever had your eyes tested?" Dudley shook his head no at the man and Sirius smiled.

"I always had trouble seeing the board and reading things out...some words get jumbled up in my head..." Sirius nodded his head and sat down beside the boy.

"Well tomorrow we will go and get your eyes tested and then maybe get you looked over by a Mediwizard...I think you could be Dyslexic..." Dudley didn't know what that was and was understandably confused. "It's nothing bad it just means we need to help you with your school work a little bit more..." He nodded and understood before Sirius closed his books and smiled.

"How would you feel about learning how to sword fight properly? I know Harry taught you the basics but if we work on it you could beat him when he comes back at Christmas?" Dudley nodded his head at the man and he laughed. "Ok lets go...get some comfortable clothes on and meet me back here..." Dudley ran up the stairs leaving Sirius behind with Lily smiling at him.

"How did you know?" He tapped his nose at her making her laugh at him and shake her head. "Well it suits you being fatherly...he has probably not had anyone be like that and be genuinely interested in him." Sirius was confused for a second and although he knew his parents spoiled him they probably did not actually ask him about things like that. Two seconds later Dudley appeared in a pair of track suit bottoms and t-shirt with a huge smile on his face.

"Ready..." He nodded his head and gave a smile to the portrait before waving and leaving the room, James gave one final chuckle at his oldest friend and Sirius went to give Dudley his first sword fighting lesson hoping the boy would get some patience out of it.

Since the doors to the shop opened Narcissa was amazed at how well it was doing, she had all sorts of clientele and was beginning to get to know her regulars also. Dan and Mollys food was being praised all over and they were getting asked to do private parties and things also.

Considering Narcissa was well known in social circles she had plenty of old acquaintances she could call up if need be but her name alone along with Frank and Alice Longbottom and Dittania Greengrass all respectable names were making people take notice all on their own.

Ever since Lucius had escaped she had just buried herself in her work and had been trying really hard to avoid Charlie also, the man wasn't having any of it and she knew that he knew exactly what she was doing. He was not deterred by the escape of her deranged ex-husband and was not scared of the man...if Narcissa was being honest with herself she was no longer scared of him but was worried what the months in Azkaban had done to him.

"Hey you..." Everyone had gone home and Narcissa was cleaning up and ringing up the cash register to put into the safe before heading home, so the voice startled her and she spun around with her wand in hand to come face to face with the man whom she hasn't been able to stop thinking about and feel guilty about all day.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He smiled and walked forward towards her and smiled before kissing her fully on the lips causing her knees to weaken.

"Your avoiding me Cissa...what's going on?" She shook her head and busied herself away from him to make sure everything was settled for the following morning. "I know you...probably more than you know yourself...what's going on?" She shook her head and laughed that aristocratic way she hasn't had to do in a while.

"Charlie...honestly everything is fine..." He let out a sigh and sauntered over to her with a frown etched on his face.

"Stop with the bullshit...that might have worked with your brain dead friends when you were with your ex-husband but it's not gonna fly with me...you have been avoiding me and it needs to stop..." She looked up at him and realised he was now two inches from her face.

"You don't know anything Charlie...look I am very busy so I will contact you later on..." He stood even closer to her and locked the front door with a flick of his wrist before smiling.

"Try again...I'm not leaving...we are going to stay here and talk and we are not going home until we do..." She huffed and threw down the book she was holding on the desk in front of her.

"I have a business to run...why don't you run along and I will contact you later..." He knew this pompous snark she was now aiming in his direction was not intended to be nasty but she also didn't like to be told what to do.

"I am not someone you can dismiss Cissa..." He lowered his lips to her ear and could see the goosebumps on her neck. "I am your boyfriend, partner and hopefully many many more things in the future and I love you so getting rid of me might prove difficult." She pulled her head back and looked up at him with a smile.

"You are in constant danger Charlie...how are we expected to do this when I could lose you at any moment..." He smiled and knew he had broken her down.

"All the more reason to stick together...you are the most important person in my life right now and no deranged ex-husband is going to change my mind..." She knew he meant business and could tell that ignoring him was no longer going to work and her will power was severely depleting. "You are so stubborn and I love you so let's go..." She smiled and nodded before swishing her wand all around and having the whole store in ship shape before they held onto each other's hands and apparated home.

Emma Granger had always been studious and learning all about her own magic and magics in general was no different for her. The Wizarding world has a lot of comparisons to the mundane world. Terrorists using blood purity to start magical wars was no different than terrorists using religion or race to start wars in the mundane world.

Since learning her magic she had progressed so much and was truly grateful for Sirius and Remus teaching her. Her husband had taken to this world also even though he had no magical ability and she couldn't have been prouder of him.

"Hey..." Speak of the devil...Dan poked his head around the door and smiled at her. "Dinner is ready..." She closer her Transfiguration book and took in his apron and flour covered face.

"What did you make?" He walked closer and closer to her before leaning down and kissing her with the kind of kiss that makes her knees weak.

"Lasagna...from scratch..." She smiled as he leant against her neck and kissed her.

"Mmm...can't wait to try it..." She waves her wand and aimed it to put the dinner in Stasis whilst she stood and pushed him onto the desk and held onto him for dear life. Their romantic and sexual relationship had came on leaps and bounds in the past two years and they had no secrets with one another and to her that felt extraordinary.

Classes passed with no incidents and before anyone knew it the first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and it was also Halloween, each student was looking forward to visiting a specific shop. Hermione and Daphne had to top up their Parchment and Ink supplies, Luna and Draco were excited to see the village in its entirety. Ron was looking forward to going into the Joke shop and all in all the excitement was getting to be too much for the children.

"Mum said that the best place to get food is in Madam Puddifoots but I am telling you right now it ain't happening." That's was one of the things Harry loved about Ginny is that she is the most anti girlie girl you can come across but even if she did want to go and sit in Madam Puddifoots which according to Sirius is very pink well Harry wouldn't have minded.

"Considering you are with us it would probably be better heading somewhere central like the three broomsticks?" They all nodded at Hermione and laughed at Ginnys horrified expression of the thought of stepping inside an establishment like Madam Puddifoots.

As they handed in their permission slips to Minnie she smiled at them and they all slowly made their way dawn the long winding road to get out of the castle grounds and down towards the Village of Hogsmeade. Neither one had been before and truth be told they were excited, all of them broke off into their couples and promised to meet in the three broomsticks for lunch at twelve noon.

Harry and Ginny spent some time going around all of the shops and he bought each of them a lovely new journal in their house colours as they were almost through with their current one. After picking up some sweets from the Sweetshop they made their way to a big open clearing and sat down to relax before lunch.

"This place is great but I don't think I could live in it..." Ginny agreed with him and he leant Against a big boulder and placed his coat against the hard stone before she sat in between his legs and placed her back to his chest and her head against his shoulder.

"It's good to get out of the castle for a while especially after the summer when we were practically caged up." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her body and it was times like these when they felt the bond the most.

"I love this..." She sighed and turned her head slightly to allow him to kiss her on the lips and their kissing and physicality had not gone any further than kissing and they were content to do that.

"I love you..." He let out a breath and pulled her in tighter for a hug before she decided to break the tension and they hadn't spoke too much about it but she knew he needed to talk.

"I love you...how are you dealing with everything?" He didn't know what to say to her and had been keeping everything intact so far but with Ginny it was not as easy to hide how he was feeling.

"You mean the escape?" She nodded and he kissed her on the side of the temple and held her closer if that was even possible. "I don't really know how I am supposed to feel but Pettigrew is the Dementors problem not mine as much as I wish I could confront him for everything he has destroyed." Ginny nodded at him and she trailed soft patterns on his hands and could not help but feel comforted by that.

"Do you think he is going to try and come here?" She did not understand how or why this had all happened but knew it was a distinct possibility.

"I think he is just along for the ride and Lucius Malfoy is calling the shots. He has escaped for a reason, something has tipped him over the edge and I think coming to Hogwarts to either spy on Draco and try and talk to him is a big possibility." A soft noise front behind them made them jump up with their wands held out in front of them. Seeing no one there they decided to make their way back to the village but not without Harry grabbing Ginny gently by the wrist.

"Wait...I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how much you have changed my life." She knelt up and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster and they left the clearing hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces and that was exactly how they strolled into the Three Broomsticks.

"What's with the cheesy grins?" Hermione as perceptive as ever took in her two friends expressions and knew something had happened for them both to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh nothing just having such a good day..." The other's nodded and dropped it but Hermione knew there was something sketchy going on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. They all had a really enjoyable lunch before exploring again together for another hour or so and then they called it a day and headed back up to the castle.

That evening they had dinner in the great hall and as they were walking back to their Common room a whole group of Slytherins came running up the corridor and so Daphne having spotted Tracey pulled her to one side.

"What's going on?" She was looking around her and they saw Severus and Minerva in front of them with looks of concern.

"The Slytherin Common room was broken into...apparently Lucius Malfoy tried to get to Draco..." The blonde boy looked around and saw all of the House of Slytherin glancing at him with worry. "We all have to go and stay in the great hall until it along with the other common rooms are searched..." The headmaster began to approach and looked at all of the children.

"The castle is on lockdown...everyone please go and stay in the Great Hall until it has been searched...all houses..." Slowly but surely all of the houses began to merge together and go into the great hall to allow the teachers to search the entire castle and the grounds.

Harry had a brilliant idea whilst the teachers were flurrying around he thought of a way to make everyone feel better, a movie. After explaining it to all of the Purebloods he set it all up and activated the Wizard of Oz for them all to watch and as soon as the opening credits started. The Muggleborn and halfbloods were teaching them all the words to the songs and once the teachers came back they were all fast asleep.

Albus split all of the staff up, Minerva and Poppy were to search Gryffindor tower and the surrounding areas, Severus and Aurora were to search the Slytherin dungeons and surrounding areas. Filius and Charity Burbage were to search Ravenclaw Common room and surrounding areas and Pomona and Septimus Vector were checking Hufflepuff common rooms and Hagrid along with Rolanda Hootch were assigned to search the grounds outside the castle.

Remus, Professor Babbling who taught ancient Runes and Dora whom had come to visit were assigned the rest of the castle along with Argus Filch and Irma Pince. All in all it took two hours of searching every nook and cranny in the Castle but he was no longer there, to be on the safe side the headmaster decided to keep all of the children in the one place and so a sleepover in the great hall was organised.

Charlie Weasley was not an easy man to scare but when they received word from The Headmaster that Lucius Malfoy had broken into the Slytherin Common room in search for Draco he felt genuine fear for not only Draco but Narcissa as well.

Narcissa was ready to storm into Hogwarts and withdraw Draco, Harry and Susan in that moment but after talking to the headmaster he had somehow managed to placate her and all was right again.

Two weeks had passed since then and tonight he had something special planned to try and help the woman of his dreams feel normal. He had an epic date night planned and he only hoped the conclusion didn't blow up in his face. She had been hot and cold lately and in all honesty he did not know what version of her he was going to get.

As he walked into Black Manor he smelt Dans Beignets cooking in the kitchen and the smell was irresistible, as he walked in he saw Amelia and Sirius dancing to Lime in the coconut that was booming from the record player and Dan and Emma making what looked like alcoholic drinks.

"Charlie Weasley...have you ever seen the movie Practical Magic? Lily created a rune a long time ago to try and make electrics work and now we have fully functioning electrics...I added it into the Sphere and sent it to Harry who watched Wizard of Oz with the whole of Hogwarts at Halloween." The man in question shook his head at a drunken Sirius and didn't really understand a lot of it. Muggle technology confused him but slowly and surely he was coming around to all of these things and between himself and his father he probably understood more than him.

Seeing the man in his inebriated state was rather amusing and considering Dudley was at a sleepover at one of his new school friends house they had apparently decided to get absolutely sloshed.

"They make margaritas after killing someone...and apparently he comes back to life in spirit form and possesses someone." The door behind him swung open and in walked Narcissa looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Now cousin...there is more to it than that..." He nodded and they all went back to dancing and drinking which made the sober couple quickly vacate the premises with a lime in the coconut stuck in their heads.

"So where are we going that required me to wear clothes I don't mind getting dirty..." He smiled at her and then apparated to what appeared to be apartments and walked in through the door to the top floor barely saying anything but he did have a large grin on his face which worried Narcissa slightly.

"Well everything has been so tense lately I thought you might like some fun..." He knocked on the door and ten seconds later an elderly man that looked a little bit like Mad eye Moody answered. He had a large scar all down his face that dipped below the collar of his shirt.

"Charlie...how's life with the dragons?" Charlie embraced him with a smile and they walked into the room and introduced each other.

"This is Narcissa Black my girlfriend...Narcissa this is Angelo Bancroft my mentor at the dragon reserve..." The older man shook his head at Charlie and smiled and Narcissa slightly shocked that Charlie Weasley actually managed to bag Lucius Malfoys ex-wife.

From what Angelo had read and seen over the years she was aristocratic and elegant but had a pretty horrific time with her ex and the older man was glad she had found Charlie...there was not any man that was more gentlemanly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Narcissa...I am no longer his mentor as you can see I have traded that in for a simpler life..." Walking into a big open room there was a white sheet that looked to be stretched across a hard back and nailed onto the board was different coloured balloons that looked to be filled with some kind of liquid.

"What is this?" Both men smiled at her as she really did not understand and Angelo handed both her and Charlie an apron and a box of darts and waved his wand over it to silently cast the Gemino Charm they multiplied till the box was overflowing.

"Basically once I left dragon training I decided to Pursue my other passion...art..." She still didn't understand and felt rather foolish. "Basically throw the darts at the balloons and the paint will spill out of it. If it's good I will probably put it in a gallery show next week." She smiled at him and he left them alone before Charlie explained this is just his studio not his house and showed her the keys.

"Ok so we just aim and throw?" Having never played darts before she was at a loss so he stood behind her and lifted her arm up with the dart and proceeded to show her how to do it. She was distracted by his voice and his breath and everything he had that was pressed against her.

Slowly but surely she got the hang of it and started to really enjoy herself and it was amazing the way all of the different colours incorporated in together. Once the last balloon had popped and the red paint seeped down over the others she turned and smiled at the man.

"This was fun...I have never done anything like this before, growing up we were never allowed to get dirty or messy in anyway shape of form. Being the youngest I learnt my lesson when Bella came back to the house after being out covered in grass stains and my mother went crazy..." She never really talked about her sisters much but hearing her seem so carefree about it almost made him forget who she was talking about.

"Were you close growing up?" She nodded and smiled at him before taking off the apron and hanging it back up on the hook with him mirroring her.

"Yeah we were...I remember when I was around seven Andi and Bella snuck out of the house with me to go to the park down the street. My mother and the kind of person she was ended being completely horrified at the prospect of us mingling with Muggle children. Bella wasn't always insane...my mother was bad enough to drive her that way and then once Voldemort got his claws into her instead of just being insane she was deranged." He nodded and shook his head before pulling her in for a hug.

"I think that is the most you have ever told me about your childhood and your family..." She shrugged and stepped out of his embrace and he knew it was difficult for her to be vulnerable with anyone let alone a man. "Look I have never been good at keeping secrets so instead of going out to dinner and holding this in I need to do it now..." She was confused before he rubbed his hand all over his face in what appeared to be worry.

"What's going on Charlie you are acting weird...well weirder than usual." He shook his head at her grin before he took three strides to stand in front of her before she giggled at his twitchy appearance.

"Let me get this out before you interrupt me or just be you..I am a little bit nervous so be gentle...growing up with my parents and being the eldest of the children I always saw how much my mother and father loved each other... I never thought I would ever find that and then you walked into my life." She smiled at him and he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist.

"You were not what I was expecting, we had never met but I remember after I had left Hogwarts I had seen your photograph in the Daily Prophet I don't know how many times and never paid attention. Yeah I thought you were gorgeous but a woman of your Caliber who was married was a little bit out of my league...so when you walked into the Burrow that day after Christmas I was mesmerised by you..." She started to blush at him and in all honesty she didn't know what he was trying to get out.

"Charlie breathe...what's going on?" He smiled and took one step away from her and knelt down on one knee and her entire stomach dropped as he presented a gorgeous ring that looked very her.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful, talented and funniest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I want to wake up next to you in fifty years or one hundred years and I want to call you my family...so Narcissa Black will you do me the honour of becoming my wife..." She felt terror and fear grip her and her face must have said it all because he immediately stood up and helped wipe away loads of tears that were currently pouring down her face.

"Hey hey hey stop...what's wrong?" She shook her head and couldn't even look at him, this young man just bared his soul to her and she couldn't even hold it together long enough.

"Charlie...I can't..." If he was hurt he didn't show it but he did shake his head and hold onto her, he was nothing if not consistent.

"Why not? If this is about Lucius I am not scared of him and in actual fact I hope I run into him again because it will give me an excuse to hurt him for hurting you..." She held onto him and shook her head again.

"This isn't just about Lucius this is about you...I am an old woman and I feel old...with everything in my life I have gone through it has made me old. When I look at you I see a young man who deserves more than what I have to offer...you deserve kids and marriage with no complications." He took a step away from her in that moment and he was pissed.

"Don't I get a say? That's bullshit Narcissa and you know it...I love you more than I ever thought possible so why would me wanting to marry you be such a big problem?" She wretched her hands from his and went to walk away she couldn't do this, unfortunately he caught her arm and whirled her around.

"Tell me one good reason why we shouldn't get married?" She has to hurt him it was the only way for him to be safe, the only way he was actualpy going to leave her alone.

"I don't want to...and if your being honest with yourself you don't either...Charlie if my deranged ex-husband wasn't loose and on the run right now you wouldn't even be asking me this..." He tutted and shook his head.

"I am asking you this because I love you! What the name of Merlin is wrong that you won't let yourself be happy. Are you too damaged to allow someone to worship you? I am here right now prepared to give and take everything about you and me stop being so goddamn stubborn." She turned away from him and he just squared his shoulders and looked at her with the biggest determined look.

"You know I will not give up...I will keep asking..." The haughty arrogance made another rare appearance on her face as she squared her shoulders back at him and looked him dead in the eye with a blank expression that he knew was just for show, all of those years she plastered it on as the dutyful trophy wife on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Then I do hope you enjoy disappointment..." She spun in place and was gone from the apartment leaving Charlie alone and with a small hole in his chest where his heart was and knew better than to go after her he apparated to his brother Bill's for some much needed help.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoy this new installation of Book Three!! Currently working on book four and would love some input if anyone has any ideas!! Please Review and let me know!!_**

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

The first Quidditch match of the season had appeared and Gryffindor were playing against Hufflepuff in a very close encounter game, Cedric was on point throughout the entire game. The Hufflepuff Seeker had squashed Harry's attempts at the Snitch each time. The weather was making it increasingly harder and harder to see as the wind and rain kept whipping more and more of the team almost off their brooms, the score so far was Gryffindor leading Hufflepuff by fifty points and at this point everyone wanted to go in out of the cold and the rain.

Harry and Cedric were neck and neck for the Snitch climbing higher and higher into the air until no one could see them anymore through the clouds. Without warning the air grew cold and considering the temperature it was a wonder it could get colder, pretty soon the distinctive black cloaks of the dementors were noticeable and both Harry and Cedric nodded to each other and split up.

None of them were going after Cedric and seemed fixated on Harry and he managed to sweep and dive for a few seconds but one of them swooped up in front of him and Harry went rigid. Unbeknownst to him so did Ginny, Hermione and Ron caught her before she collapsed and the others knew what had happened and looked up and the sky.

Lo and behold ten seconds later the tell tale figure of Harry came swooping down faster than anyone thought possible towards the ground, no broomstick in sight and Cedric chasing aimlessly after him to try and catch the younger boy. The Professors at this point noticed him also and Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his arm without his wand to try and slow up Harry's descent.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" He looked livid and the dementors swooped away from the pitch leaving a familiar feeling of dread behind as they did. Harry still ended up hitting the ground at a good rate but with Dumbledores effort and Hermione half adding a cushioning charm to the ground he didn't go splat thankfully.

As Madam Pomfry levitated Harry off the pitch Cedric had caught the Snitch and won the game but everyone's eyes were on Harry in that moment even the Hufflepuff team who knew the Dementors should not have went anywhere near the game. Ron had at this point lifted his sister up and carried her down towards the castle before he met up with Madam Pomfry on the way.

"What happened to her?" Hermione explained that she passed out when Harry did and having the woman know about the soul bond was so much easier and she nodded before putting them side by side on an enlarged bed with a privacy curtain around them.

She dried them with her wand and transfigured their clothes to pyjamas just as the headmaster came in and the other injured students were set up around the room. Angelina got struck with lightning and Chaser for Hufflepuff Heidi MacIvoy fell of her broom after a bludger hit from the twins got swept in the wind.

Cedric showed up at Harry's bedside with an apology for catching the Snitch which to be honest no one cared about and the remnants of Harry's broomstick.

"I don't think it can be fixed...I found it beside the whomping willow..." His broom was smashed to smithereens and there was no hope. "How is he? What happened to Ginny? Does this have to do with your freaky connection thing?" They had told their exercise friends the bare minimum and it seemed to be enough for them for now.

Ron just nodded at the boy before Dumbledore also came up behind them with a look of concern as he took in the pallor of the two children unconscious on the bed.

"Reckon He is still a bit peaky..." Hermione whirled around at the twins in that moment and had a glare that Albus Dumbledore had only ever seen on Molly Weasleys face.

"Peaky! Peaky! He fell over a hundred feet! Come on Fred let's push you off your broom and let you plummet to the ground in Merlin only knows what speed and see how you feel!" Draco giggled at not only his friends fierce protectiveness but also Freds horrified expression at Hermione in Lioness mode.

"I reckon it might make some improvements to be honest..." Harry slowly cracked his eyes open as he said this and Ginny came around also. "What happened?" The entire Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch team was practically hovering around the beds of their fallen players at that moment.

"Well you fell!" Ron and his state the obvious head make Harry roll his eyes at him causing the others to giggle and Ginny to internally face palm at her brother.

"Really Ron I kinda figured that out at this point...I meant the match who won..." Cedric guiltily stepped up and held up the Snitch and was really apologetic.

"Sorry Harry it just flew in front of me when I flew away from the dementors...when I saw you fall I tried to reach you..." He shrugged his shoulders at the older boy and congratulated him and in all honesty he was happy for Hufflepuff.

"Good game Ced...don't feel bad!" The boy nodded and went over to check on his own team members. Poppy Pomfry came from her office and noticed all of the students in the room and tried to usher them out.

"This is a hospital wing not a circus. Everyone out and let the patients rest..." The majority of people left except for the soul bonds who tried to get the Mediwitch to let them stay but she wasn't having any of it. "No out...Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will be along soon ok..." After the sad news of his broomstick they all left the couple in the hospital Wing.

"Potter keep those hands to yourself!" Ginny was just snuggling down for a hug when the Witch passed by with a smirk at the two teenagers, the injured players from both teams just giggled at them both and left them to it.

"Madam Pomfry unless you wanna come and lie down here and give me hug this is the best form of medicine..." She laughed at his antics before shaking her head and walking away, granted the peace and quiet didn't last very long as Sirius and Narcissa piled into the room and immediately made their way to Harry's bedside and seeing him snuggled up beside his girlfriend didn't even deter them.

"Oh my goodness are you alright? Both of you?" Narcissa and her mother hen complex was enough to both embarrass Harry and be grateful she was here. "Dementors of all things! I wish I could give Cornelius Fudge a piece of my mind bringing creatures like that around children...we told Molly to stay at home and your father gave her a calming draught. I figured the last thing Poppy would tolerate is and irate and hysterical Molly." Ginny nodded and yet Narcissa at this point was fussing over them both in a Molly Weasley type manner.

This continued on for another few minutes and no one spoke including the Hufflepuff team who were not expecting to see this side of Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy. In the articles about her over the years she has always appeared aloof and unapproachable, however seeing her with Harry and Ginny was rather strange to behold.

"Are you finished cousin?" Sirius, Harry and Ginny smirked at her face and felt very grateful however for her worrying and over the top antics.

"Your godson fell over a hundred feet after nearly getting the soul sucked out of him by a dementor I am not overreacting in anyway..." He shook his head and agreed with her before smiling at Harry just as Poppy Pomfry came around the corner.

"Ok this is not St Mungos we do not have visiting hours...generally speaking parents or guardians don't storm the castle when their child is admitted into my care..." Narcissa knew the older woman had seen her facial expression and knew she meant business.

"Poppy...you look radiant as ever..." She smirked at Sirius before smacking him upside the shoulder and glaring causing the kids to laugh.

"Stop with the flattering Sirius...you all better be quiet or you will be forcibly removed...you better not disturb my other patients or you will be forcibly removed...you better not..." Sirius decided to cut her off mid sentence and try to lighten the mood.

"Don't look, touch, breathe or irritate and we will be allowed to stay..." The older woman smiled at her and if the children and Narcissa didn't know any better they would say she was placating Sirius.

"I know how hard of a feat that is for you Sirius Black but do try your best..." She walked away from the group whilst Sirius turned to the two children and his cousin with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered all over his face.

"Oh I love that woman she is so sassy..." The two adults sat for another hour or so before the door to the infirmary opened and Draco and Daphne walked in hand in hand, upon seeing Narcissa the two smiled.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" She looked between Harry and Ginny as if telling his it was a stupid question before his girlfriend smirked at him as they gave her a hug.

"Hey what am I chopped Liver?" The kids found it amused that Sirius was offended he didn't get a hug and so they both indulged him before sitting around the bed for as long as possible until Poppy chased them all.

"Ok well we are going to go home but if you need us give us a call..." Both of them nodded and the two adults were escorted out by Draco and Daphne leaving the two children to resume their cuddling position and talk about something. Ginny threw up a quick Privacy charm that Hermione had taught her.

"You need to teach me that one..." She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips making him lose his train of thought.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He nodded at Ginny and continued to hold her close almost as if he was worried someone was going to rip her from his arms.

"Did you have a dream about Amara? And about us?" He nodded his head at her and they hadn't really had a chance to talk about the girl who was supposedly their magical anchor and going to stop their magic from killing them and the rest of the country. He hoped she found them soon but she was tracking something according to their dreams anyway.

They had seen her in Turkey, Istanbul, Rome and South America...she seemed to be trying to find something but that wasn't the strangest thing.

"Have you been having Deja-Vu?" He nodded at her and this whole soul bond thing was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Yeah it happened quite a bit in first and second year but this year it seems to have kicked things off into high gear...I had it when sitting on the train and Quidditch game. I don't know why but it's strange..." She nodded in agreement before biting her lip.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but do you remember when we activated the bond that first Christmas?" He nodded at her and smiled at the feeling that overcame him when he thought about it.

"Of course how could I forget...my shoulder has never felt the same since I dropped to a heap on the Burrows floor." She tickled him slightly hard on the ribs.

"I meant the dream you idiot...what if it was a vision? We always speculated but never really confirmed it. What if what we saw then was a vision of the future, our future." Harry thought hard for a moment and when he was in the Chamber of Secrets a large feeling of Deja-Vu had hit him but he couldn't think on it too much obviously.

"Ok well let's say what we saw was our future I would probably have a hard job trying to remember everything we saw..." She nodded and agreed until she jumped up.

"A pensieve...we could use a pensieve...Professor Dumbledore has one and it wouldn't hurt to let him see it also in case he catches something we missed..." They made plans to gather their fellow soul bonds together and explain before going to Dumbledore and asking him for help.

Dudley Dursley had progressed quite well at Black Manor so far, it turns out that not only did he need glasses but he also needed a tutor. Growing up he was told tutors were for weak minded people who couldn't do the work himself so when Sirius suggested it he pitched an epic fit.

FLASHBACK

"I don't want a tutor...I'm not stupid..." His new Guardian was not surprised at his outburst but ever since his dyslexia was made apparent he was struggling with his core subjects.

"Look let me put it to you this way! You are getting a tutor to help with your school work or the sword fighting lessons stop..." Sirius knew the boy enjoyed his lessons but the inner spoilt brat that he was able to get away with in Privet Drive over shadowed everything else.

"Fine see if I care!" He stomped up to his room and slammed the door closed in a fit of rage. It took the boy four hours to come down and apologise to Sirius but his entire childhood could not be rectified in a few weeks. Apparently he was able to talk to Harry on the mirror and his cousin was able to talk him down and explain that just because he needed a tutor did not mean he was stupid.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now however he was regretting his decision, his tutor was a strict older gentleman who apparently thought dyslexia was an excuse and even said that to Dudley before Sirius kicked him out. Now however they got a lovely young girl who was studying to become a teacher and did high school tutoring part time to help pay for things.

She had a way of explaining things that made sense but Dudley still found it hard to differentiate between certain things. As Natalie left the house he plopped his head down onto the table and sighed which is exactly where Sirius found him half an hour later.

"Ok what's going on?" The young boy shrugged his shoulders and although he knew Sirius would never judge him he was still only eighty percent comfortable talking to him but to be honest it was eighty percent more than he had been comfortable with authority figures before.

"Just when I feel like I am getting somewhere I feel defeated...and I am getting distracted..." Dudley was embarrassed and never had a man to talk to about these things so it was difficult.

"Distracted by what?" The young boy blushed and Sirius cleared his throat as the penny dropped for him causing a large grin to break out. "Distracted by Natalie? Well she is very pretty..." Dudley again dropped his head in his arms and the soft chuckles of James could be heard from the portrait behind them.

"Ugh Ok...I never should have said anything...you don't get it..." Sirius held him by the arm before the boy could scramble away and laughed.

"Hey I understand completely ok...you are at the age now where girls are very pretty..." He shook his head getting more and more frustrated at the fact that he felt forced into talking about this.

"No that's just it...it's..." Growing up with Vernon Dursley was challenging but if he even had the slightest inkling that his son felt the way he did he would be horrified. Dudley felt tears fill him up and threaten to spill over and Sirius was worried now.

"Dudley...you can talk to me...I will never judge you..." The young boy broke down and started crying and having cried on James shoulder numerous times he knew the boy needed comfort.

"I see Harry, Ginny, Draco and Daphne and I don't feel like that...it doesn't feel as simple as that when I look at girls." The penny was now starting to drop for Sirius and he was shocked to say the least but knew he was going to help the boy through that. "I don't like girls in the way that you do...what's wrong with me?" Sirius pulled the boy in close and gave him the biggest parental hug he could muster.

"Dudley...there is nothing wrong with you...I promise..." The boy has just bared his soul to Sirius and he felt extremely protective of him there and then. "Is there anyone specific you do feel that way about?" Dudley nodded his head but didn't feel comfortable saying and Sirius didn't push it.

"Am I wrong for feeling this way? Does it make me a freak?" Sirius shook his head and offered the boy a conjured tissue before leaning back in his chair.

"No Dudley it doesn't make you wrong or a bad person...it's what makes you you. It's a part of yourself you need to embrace and love and cherish..." He nodded his head at the man before gathering up his books in his bag.

"Thank you Sirius...for everything...can we keep this between us for now. I don't think I want the others to know..." He nodded and the boy walked away feeling a little bit better than before.

"Wow Padfoot! Check you out all grown..." James laughed at his friend and Lily was staring at him with a new found respect.

"Thank you Sirius..." He nodded at his two oldest friends portrait before leaving the room in need of a stiff drink and ran into a distraught Narcissa also drowning her sorrows.

"What's wrong with you?" She shook her head and down a shot of fire whiskey before filling another glass up. "Cousin you have been moping around the house for two days now. Do you want to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to wait till you have drank half the bottle because that's your threshold." She glared at him and downed another shot not even flinching as it went down.

"I haven't seen Charlie around...everything Ok?" She conjured a glass and filled him a shot before looking him dead in the eyes.

"Either stop asking questions and leave or stop asking questions and drink..." He shook his head and he knew his own intolerance for Firewhiskey and wanted to keep a level head for not only the distraught boy up the stairs but also his distraught cousin.

Without another thought she downed his glass and he left her to her own devices and called the only person he thought could help. Ten seconds later Andi stepped through the fireplace with Food and More alcohol before shooing him from the area and going to tend to her baby sister. He resigned himself in that moment to the fact that he will never understand women and the way they work.

Severus always prided himself in his ability to ignore certain situation but offer solutions to others. The eight children whom had spent the majority of their time trying to out do the other he noticed that the effort thus far was not by their standard.

Throughout their first and second year they always tried to one up each other this year however they were distracted, it's not that their work was worse or subpar but it almost seemed like their hearts were not in it. Hermione and Ginevra were trying their very best and succeeding in their classes and homework but again their work seemed slightly scattered.

Ever since the Dementor attack first at the wedding and then again on the train not to mention going for Harry on the Quidditch pitch they had all seemed more on guard than usual. They were still at the top of their classes but it seemed there was something bothering them.

He knew of their close relationship and was also aware of the fact that their magic is also kind of unstable and that was getting them all down. That was how he was making his way down to the children's common room to try and get to the bottom of it.

Seeing as it was after curfew no one was around to spot him other than Percy Weasley who was doing his nightly rounds, he was surprised to see the Professor in that part of the castle and kept him for over ten minites talking about his Potions homework.

He was a very capable student but the boy needed to lighten up a little bit...he was like a stuffy old politician already and he had not even left school. Upon walking into the common room he was surprised to see Draco and Ron only sitting on one of the couches with a chessboard between them.

"Professor what's going on?" He shook his head and immediately sat down just in time to see Ron checkmate the blonde boy. He had never seen two students with such an aptitude for the game than Ron and Draco.

"Where is the others?" They nodded upstairs and before long the rest of the kids had been summoned with Hermione and Ginevra trailing in at the end both of which looking a little worse for wear. Idiot Plan Minerva and Dumbledore has had for those two but himself and Filius were outvoted.

"What happening? Is everything ok?" Harry was genuinely concerned because although he was one of their favourites Severus Snape did not just call in for a chat.

"Well you all tell me? You are distracted...dazed and confused...your school work is not being affected yet but it could well be...in the future. I don't want to have to pry but your Magical core is destabilised and that is dangerous enough as it is." They all looked around the room at each other almost to get permission by the looks of things and judging by the nods he got it.

"Remember the first Christmas we all initially bonded?" He nodded his head and scoffed slightly because it was not likely something he was going to forget anytime soon. "Well when Ginny kissed me on the cheek we had this sort of dream. The others had it too once they initiated the bond however now I don't think it was a dream...we think it was a vision..." Severus really was in awe of the children, they were handling everything thrown at them better that a fully grown adult would.

"A vision of the future?" They nodded and didn't miss a beat before asking something that both frightened and intrigued him.

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore will let us borrow his Pensieve?" So that's how he ended up using the Floo to connect to Albus's office and the man was confused before all of the children piled in behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure at such a late hour..." Minerva was sitting on a chair opposite his desk and had a glass of fire whiskey sitting in front of her. They proceeded to tell the Headmaster and Deputy about the vision and Deja-Vu before he waved his hand and a silver dish appeared. It was absolutely beautiful and Harry remembered it from his first year when he saw the memory of Sirius and his parents death.

"Ok now do any of you know how to extract a memory?" They shook their heads and the headmaster went into teaching mode and it was a side of him they never got to see. He went into how to do it? What is essential for it...and what not to do before Ginny offered to do it.

The headmaster talked her through it once more and as she placed her wand to her temple she started to swirl a gorgeous silvery like substance from her head and the other kids were in awe. She slowly placed it into the Pensive and then the children along with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall then proceeded into the memory with the children's permission by placing their faces in the Pensieve.

Harry felt the familiar tugging sensation on his stomach and they landed in the dream that seemed very long ago. It was very disorienting and jumped between what appeared to be their Hogwarts years and adulthood.

They saw flashes of The Chamber from Last year, then it flashed forward to what appeared to be the wedding of Sirius which had just happened. Then they saw the Quidditch match with the dementors and what looked like Harry being underwater, then it jumped to what looked like Draco and Daphne's wedding and then into a battle and so on and so forth. They caught glimpses of who they now know to be Amara in there also.

It was very difficult to follow what was happening but they were in awe of what they were seeing and before long it was over and they were standing in the Headmasters office again.

"This is extraordinary...to have seen this...a glimpse into your future is amazing...you children as if we didn't know it already but you are going to be amazing." His eyes were twinkling in their sockets and Severus was also in awe of what he had seen, Minerva had tears running down her cheeks.

"What do we do about this Professor? It's driving us insane...Everytime we close our eyes we keep seeing flashes and are losing sleep because of it." The Headmaster was at a loss but Severus however stepped forward.

"Are you all still meditating before bed each night?" They nodded their heads at him and so he popped away through the FLOO leaving them all confused before popping back in again two minutes later.

"These are concentration potions...essentially they are given to children of Pureblood families to help children control their accidental magic. If you take it before you meditate it will help you focus on each memory and work through them, I do warn you following these dreams piece by piece will be time consuming." The children looked at the green coloured liquid in slight disgust and they could see Hermione looked a little bit affronted.

"They give children potions to make their magic duller?" Severus immediately shook his head and was slightly shocked at the fact that Miss Granger of all people didn't pick up on what he was saying but surprisingly Harry did.

"No it's just allowing the children to balance out their own magic rather than having to deal with them but it also will help you all especially with your meditation in working through your vision before going to sleep so you won't dream about it..." They nodded and even the headmaster seemed to think it was a good idea.

"If it doesn't work then we can reassess and come up with another solution, hopefully your anchor appears soon and your magic and dreams will balance themselves out." They nodded at their Transfiguration teacher whom was looking at them all with such love and respect.

Following that conversation they all slowly but surely made their way back through the FLOO to their common room and did exactly what the potions master said. They all downed the potion and meditated before heading to bed and luckily no dreams. Which was a good thing because their first Patronus lesson with Remus was the following day and neither one of them would be able to conjure anything but sleep if they kept on the same way they were going.

Charlie Weasley was not an easy man to dismiss and yet he hadn't seen his girlfriend in quite a while, he proposed, she said no and they haven't seen each other since. He knew not to be too offended at her refusal to marry him because he did not take it too personally.

The man knew it wasn't him but rather her blatant fear of commitment, she was forced into a marriage with Lucius and she was now single and successful in her career and she had her son to think about...at least that was what he was telling himself.

Realistically he didn't know where he stood but she refused to see him so he had to ambush her which is how he found himself standing outside her shop waiting to go in. It was close to closing time and she was serving one last customer with Dan behind the counter and then she would be free.

He had so many things he wanted to say to her but nothing in that moment was coming to mind, she was so stubborn and he loved her more than anything but seeing her in front of him was terrifying. He did not have any time to chicken out because the customer left and almost against him own will his feet walked slowly closer to the door.

His arms were joining the traitorous rebellion at this stage and reached for the door before pulling it open and he walked into the room again. Dan smiled at him as he walked in through the room not seeing Cissa anywhere.

"Dude where have you been? I missed you man!" He always enjoyed Mr Grangers demeanour as it had a way of making everyone feel better. Cissa at this point walked out of the back room and stalled like a Hippogriff in the headlights.

"Charlie...what are you doing here?" Her tone was accusatory instead of greeting and Dan seemed to pick up on that and took a couple of steps back.

"Ok I am gonna go into the kitchen and clean up give you guys some privacy..." Neither Charlie or Narcissa has ever seen the man move so quick and the latter knew everything was done out the back and the whoosh of a FLOO made them both knew he left to give them some privacy.

Both stood staring at anything but each other and Charlie needing to make the first move stepped forward and tried to be as ballsy as possible but she could quirk an eyebrow with the best of them.

"How have you been?" She nodded her head and almost looked to let her shoulders drop.

"Good...you?" He nodded and tried his best to stop the stupid small talk. "Look Charlie...what are you doing here?" He shook his head at her and stepped a little bit closer.

"Well I didn't like the way we left things the other week and I wanted to talk to you..." She nodded her head at him before he sat down on the couch and she locked the door before lowering the blinds to give them some privacy.

"Do you want coffee?" He nodded his head and she waved her wand allowing a Beignet and cup of coffee to appear in front of them both.

"Look I am sorry if I shocked you the other day I just...god you are the love of my life and I want to marry you...why can you let me love you..." She softened slightly and he knew he was getting somewhere with her.

"You did shock me but not in the way you think...I do love you Charlie and the idea of spending my life with you is more than I feel I deserve...regardless of anything else you are a young man and my insecurities of being older than you are always going to be there." He took her hands in his and tried his best to comfort him.

"You think you are the only one who has insecurities in this relationship...you are Narcissa Malfoy! I know your name is Black but for years you have been Narcissa Malfoy and you have been this unattainable, beautiful woman whom is miles away from my league so sometimes I have to pinch myself to let myself know I am not dreaming...you are here and you love me and you are not just Narcissa Malfoy...you are just Cissa." She smiled at him and held onto his hands as he continued on.

"I am a scarred Dragon trainer with no land, titles or anything aristocratic about me so what would someone like you want with someone like me...I want to Marry you...I want to be your husband and I want me, you and Draco to be a family..." She cut him off by leaning over and kissing him on lips which shocked him and it took him a few seconds to respond.

"I love you Charlie Weasley..." For now it was enough for him but as she climbed onto his lap and dimmed the lights slightly so they were still lit but casting a soft glow over the room they were in.

"I will keep asking you..." She smiled at him and kissed the pressure point just under his ear and when she spoke she caused every single surface of his body to erupt in goosebumps.

"I would expect nothing else..." They shed their clothes and made love right there in the middle of her store which is where Dobby found them sitting on the floor four hours later enjoying their coffee and a beignet with Narcissa wearing his Black Sabbath shirt and Charlie wearing his boxers.

"Dobby is everything ok?" The little elf hid behind his eyes and nodded before Narcissa giggled at the little dude.

"Yes...Master Sirius asked Dobby to come and make sure Mr Dragon Man was still alive and that Mistress hadn't killed him...Dobby is much pleased to see Mistress and Dragon Man have made up..." With a pop he disapparated back to Black Manor to relay the story to a very amused Sirius Black and Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

"That is the weirdest elf I have ever came across..." She nodded and he leant over to kiss some of the dusting sugar off the side of her lips causing her to giggle and they didn't make it home to Sunrise the following morning. Luckily it was the weekend and the shop wasn't open and Charlie had the day off which they planned to spend in bed catching up.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Hey everyone! Thank You for all of your comments and favourites!! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter...I am currently working on the next installment and if anyone has anything they would like added then please let me know!!_** ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

The following morning the souls bonds had got up and considering it was the weekend the only thing they needed to do was Remuss Patronus lessons. They were all excited and had not told their exercise friends about the private lesson which then would probably lead to a very jealous group of students moaning about special treatment.

Remus has proved to be the most popular DADA teacher in a long time at Hogwarts...even he was stunned at how well the children had taken to him. It helped now that he was without his werewolf side because he couldn't imagine having the energy after a full moon to dedicate to teaching.

All in all they had decided to keep the private lessons to themselves and Remus was grateful for that because the overachievers in their little group of friends such as Percy Weasley, Cedric Diggory and possibly even the twins would want in on it as well.

"Hey where you guys going?" Cedric Diggory has become a surprising friend to Harry and the soul bonds, he was loyal to a fault and one of the most genuine human beings on the planet so it was difficult for Harry to lie to him but he knew he needed to.

"Going to have tea with Remus...he was one of my fathers best friends and as you know he lives with us..." The boy took him at his word and nodded before disappearing away towards the Room of Requirement most likely to meet some of the others from the group.

After talking amongst themselves the soul bonds decided to let the other students use the room whenever they needed it and it was good for students from all houses to come together and think or to do homework. Even though some of the Slytherins were ok with being in the group with Harry and the others the vast majority were still seeing things through the Rose coloured glasses their parents had plonked on their face from childbirth.

The Slytherins that got on with the other houses used the room of requirement as a stepping stone without outwardly pissing off their own house. Tensions were slightly high and no one really wanted any trouble which considering Blaise Zabini was waffling in their heads it could get to that point.

As the group got closer and closer to Remuss quarters their excitement over learning a new spell was reaching fever heights for them all and Harry and Draco would be glad to have some form of Defense Against the soulless monsters. Three knocks and a come in and the children were greeted by Remus and Minnie.

"Since I have permission from your parents I figured I would bring Minerva in to help. Harry your Boggart is a dementor so it is easy enough to teach you this spell but the rest of you would not be able to use a boggart so I came up with something else." Professor McGonagall stepped forward and raised her wand to transfigured a white Handkerchief to the shape of a dementor.

It floated and rippled in front of them before Remus took them through the basic incantations and asked who wanted to go first. Draco decided he wanted a go so walked forward.

"Now the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' understand you have to think of a memory. One of the happiest memories you have...close your eyes." Draco held up his wand and closed his eyes before Remus stood beside him.

"Allow the happiness to fill you up to capacity and comfort you from the tips of your fingers to your toes. Whenever you are ready..." They all watched on as Draco took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes at the dementor which Minerva made more animate.

"Expecto Patronum..." Nothing happened and Remus was not surprised and so he shook his head and told him not to let it bother him. Three more rounds and he was able to produce a white mist from his wand much to Minervas surprise.

Everyone had similar results until it came time for Harry's turn and the young boy allowed his memories fill him up and picked out the one he wanted. As soon as the incantation passed his lips a Stag burst from his wand and galloped towards the Dementor allowing it to be forced into a chest in front of Remus.

The stag slowly walked over to Harry and then to Ginny and almost looked like it was nudging her with its head. All of the kids were in awe of what was happening and before anyone could move it slowly faded out with what appeared to be a nod towards Harry.

Everyone in the room was in shock and no one could understand it not even Harry. Remus handed them all some chocolate including Minerva who was still in a state of shock.

"Harry that was extraordinary...I have never seen a wizard conjure a Patronus so strongly on the first go...really well done..." They all shook their heads in slight disbelief at the boy.

"It felt so strong...the magic and emotion working together through my body was incredible." The older man nodded at the boy knowing all too well exactly how it felt. He had produced a fully corporeal Patronus at thirteen, it was absolutely unheard of. They spent another hour with the other children wanting to try and the mist from everybody Wands got brighter and brighter. Surprisingly Ron produced his next a what appeared to be a Golden Labrador erupted from his wand and ran around the room towards Hermione whom chuckled at the overenthusiastic animals actions.

Eventually Minnie and Remus had to stop the lesson before they all drained their core trying to out do one another. They were very competitive with one another when it came to their studies and this was no different.

After making plans to meet in two weeks they proceeded to leave the two teachers alone before heading back to their Common room. It was the weekend and so Remus didn't think it was out of line for him to pour Minerva a glass of Firewhiskey following the day they had.

"I have to say Remus that was extraordinary..." The man in question nodded his head and smiled at his old teacher with respect.

"I know both Harry and Ron...with the power emanating through those children they will not have any problems with this at all." She smirked and took a sip of her drink before turning to face him and shook her head.

"Yes the children were impressive and I will get to that in a moment but you are an extraordinary teacher Remus Lupin. To be honest and I mean no disrespect to you as a person but when Albus approached me and told me of his plans to hire you for the DADA post I was sceptical to say the least..." The man took a large gulp and realised that Minnie was the only woman who could compliment him and insult him all at the one time.

"People being wary and sceptical of me is not exactly a new thing Minerva..." The woman smiled at her old student whom had came on so much since he was a young boy. "Whom do you think I have been trying to imitate, with some Variations of course." She smiled and blushed before finishing her drink.

"You have proved me very wrong Remus...you have became an extraordinary man and teacher..." He nodded in thanks to her and before she took her leave the FLOO to Remus's quarters erupted and spilling out not so gracefully was Dora.

"Professor McGonagall...you look smug...should I be worried about finding you all alone with my Fiancée?" The Transfiguration teacher smiled at the catastrophe that was Nymphadora Tonks and shook her head at her antics whilst Remus face palmed at his soon to be wife.

"You look Well Auror Tonks and believe me when I say young Remus is not exactly my type." She winked at the young woman before changing the subject.

"Tell me how is Amelia?" Small talk went on for a few minutes before the teacher left the young lovers alone and made her way back to her own quarters. Seeing all of her former students around her doing well just made the fact that James and Lily were not there bittersweet. Granted they had their portrait but it was not the same thing. Figuring she had time the older woman decided to make a visit to Poppy Pomfry for a nightcap.

Once the children had their lesson with Remus and Professor McGonagall they all proceeded back to their Common room to study. Weekends were always busy but for Hermione and Ginny it seemed their coursework load was never ending and the others didn't say anything because the two girls seemed as if they could handle it.

The successful Patronus lesson was enough for them all to hit the books with Gusto and pass the day in pleasant company. Until now their visions or dreams of Amara their anchor was only when they were asleep but sitting around the couches with their books all of them froze.

In their heads they saw Amara which wasn't anything strange but they saw her with what appeared to be The Founders in an early Hogwarts. It looked relatively unchanged but the Founders were in their teens and practicing their magic.

They saw a potion explode and hit Amara square on the face and then the vision flashed forward to the Founders growing older and Amara staying the same, she was leaving Hogwarts and going in search of a solution which took her all over the world. The real fireworks started in Tunisia, she was talking to a Witchdoctor and was ambushed tied up and thrown in a cell.

They performed multiple experiments on her and the soul bonds could see this in their heads, the boys were horrified and the girls were crying at everything the poor girl was enduring. She was extraordinarily powerful but they never had less that five wizards with their Wands trained in her and performing curses that put the Cruciatus to shame.

The vision lasted a good few minutes before it ended with her being escorted to a cell and what is now known as the Ministry was built around it. They knew she was held and tortured for years because the same torturers were growing older and Amara was still staying the same.

People in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world had been searching for a way to stop the ageing process for centuries and it appeared the Founders did it by accident. No one knew if Amara was aware of their connection or could see what was happening and Luna even speculated when this all started she could be dreaming and because we are connected by founder blood her subconscious could be sharing it all with them without her knowing.

Currently they were all sitting in their Common room in silence, no one wanted to say anything and they didn't think they could produce the words even if they tried. The girl was brutally tortured and tested to see what could kill her and short of using a Guillotine to cut of her head nothing was successful, it was completely and totally Barbaric. Once they ran out of things to do to her they put her in a sleeping charm and abandoned her, all of them had half a mind to walk up to Cornelius Fudge and Avada Kedavra him between the eyes.

They knew they could not hold the ignorant man culpable to the actions of his Predecessors but he still knew there was something going on and didn't bother to look into it...that was just as bad as locking her in there. She had awoken hundreds of years in the future with Technology that was bound to frighten her.

"I don't know what to say..." Neville could only sit and glance around the room at his fellow soul bonds and their facial expressions were probably mirroring his own and he actually felt physically sick. He stood up and practically ran to the bathroom he had attached to his room and emptied the entire contents of his stomach.

He heard soft footsteps and knew Luna was behind him at the door and he stood in silence and washed his mouth out before pulling her in for the fiercest hug...neither one of them felt the need to say anything and they allowed the feeling of their magic to envelop them both to make their crappy mood feel slightly better.

"No one should ever have to go through that...my parents were tortured by Bellatrix and not even to the extent Amara was and they lost their minds. How is that girl still functioning? How can she rest her head without getting nightmares? My mum and dad never spoke to me about what happened but they both have nightmares. She is bound to be broken by her treatment because since she was asleep it's not hundreds of years for her." Luna nodded and they walked over to the bed as he was speaking in order to lie down on it and curl around each other for comfort.

"She probably is broken by it but all we can do is help put her back together..." He nodded at his girlfriend before they lay in each other's arm in silence not knowing that Ron and Hermione were currently sharing the large couch in the common room. Harry and Ginny were in Harry's room in a similar stance to themselves and Draco and Daphne were sitting on a chair with Daphne sprawled across Dracos lap crying into his shoulder. They had never met this girl but throughout the vision they felt something they didn't feel the need to verbalise to each other. They felt her heart break and her pain and all of them vowed to try and help her.

Cedric Diggory always prided himself on being able to see past the crap and look at the bigger picture. However he had made friends with a group of extraordinary Children whom surprisingly were more mature and well rounded than Some of his fellow Sixth years.

Growing up in the household he did allowed him to hear stories of the famous Harry Potter and how he had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort when he was just a boy so there was a curious side to Cedric that had looked forward to seeing the boy. What he was greeted with however was anything but a hero.

When the boys name was called to be sorted he looked as the muggles say 'like a deer in the headlights'. He looked far younger than his eleven years and a lot thinner than he expected. Harry Potter did not look like a saviour at eleven but over the course of the Past few years he had became somewhat of a hero to many different people at Hogwarts and not because of what happened as a baby...no...he and his friends had actually managed to unite the four houses of Hogwarts.

People from Slytherin and Gryffindor actually conversed now without having any animosity in their conversations, no one could believe it not even the teachers. With all of the problems that stemmed from the Blood purity crap that emanated from back to the days of the Founders Slytherin house did have a dodgy reputation more so than others.

For Harry and his friends to be able to get people now to release their animosity was rather extraordinary. It was rather strange...all eight of the children were all coupled up since they were eleven years of age and when he saw them sometimes seemingly have a silent conversation with each other but he never pressed it.

Draco Malfoy was despised at the beginning of their first year and now he is one of their little posse and it just didn't make any sense to Cedric. He liked them and never asked too many questions...mostly because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries and make things awkward.

His inner curiosity was getting the better of him though...he had been observing them over the course of the past couple of months and they had been acting even weirder than usual. When Harry passed out from the dementors at the Quidditch game so did Ginny and it struck Cedric as odd. Not to mention sometimes there was a flicker of coloured light coming from their hands when they held onto one another.

All sorts of scenarios were running through his head and he knew he would have to try and figure out what was going on but Harry was his friend...surely he would tell him if he asked...wouldn't he? Another thing was Severus Snape had seemingly became a new person overnight and Cedric knew it had something to do with Harry and the others but he didn't want to say anything again because Severus Snape was not a tolerant man and he would probably end up with detention for the rest of his Hogwarts career. All in all a lot of things to research and find out, he only hoped that they wouldn't be angry with him by the time he got to the finish line.

Before anyone knew it November was well and truly underway and they had Hogsmeade to look forward too and all in all the children were enjoying their year so far Harry had received a letter from Sirius asking if he could meet him in Hogsmeade to talk to him, according to Susan she got one from Amelia also.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry could only shrug at the red headed Hufflepuff not really knowing why his godfather wanted to talk to him. As they all started walking towards the village they couldn't help but speculate what Sirius wanted to talk to them about. Nothing was confirmed and they all broken apart leaving Harry and Susan to go into the Three Broomsticks and they others split between the shops.

As the two children walked in they saw their two relatives sitting in a booth in the far corner waving them over and the children slowly but surely went and greeted them.

"Hey you two...aww we missed you so much..." They exchanged hugs with them both before sitting down across from the newlywed couple and menus were floated to sit downin front of them.

"Order anything you want..." Both Susan and Harry nodded to each other and folded their arms in front of their bodies before looking at Sirius and Amelia suspiciously. "What?" They raised their eyebrows and Susan sat back in her seat and glanced over her aunt.

"We will order as soon as you tell us what's going on?" Both adults looked slightly scared in that moment before sighing and nodding their heads. Sirius took Amelia's hand in his own and he could see the tension in Harry's shoulders and he watched his godfather and his bride.

"Well we were going to wait until you two came home for Christmas but honestly it seemed a bit dishonest that you both don't know yet..." Harry was almost in a shock and he knew even before Sirius could say anything more he knew exactly what was happening and Susan seemed to pick up ok it also.

"No...are you? Wait...is it..." Amelia nodded her head and looked at Sirius with a slight worried expression.

"I'm Pregnant...I know this is really soon after the wedding and the timing could not be worse considering I am going to have to take myself out of the field but Dora and Kingsley will take over." Susan smiled and hugged her auntie before heading over to Sirius and hugging him also.

Harry was happy for his godfather he deserved to be happy and after the past two years almost of living with him the young man knew what kind of father he was going to be.

"Harry...you haven't said anything..." The fear and apprehension in his godfathers voice automatically made Harry feel very guilty at not saying anything sooner and smiled at the man.

"Sorry...congratulations both of you I was just thinking that this kid is going to be so lucky! I am really really happy for both of you!" Sirius grinned and hugged his godson along with Amelia and pretty soon the girls were talking about names and sexes etcetera whereas Harry clapped his godfather on the shoulder and smiled.

"This is wonderful news honestly...how did Remus take it?" Sirius smiled at his godson in that moment and could not help the excitement.

"I am going down to the castle afterward to tell him, Sev, Minnie, Hagrid and Albus..." They spent another twenty minutes and had lunch before the other soul bonds piled in with bags and Sirius called them over. As soon as Amelia and Sirius mentioned it Hermione screamed in excitement as the others smiled at her.

"Oh you need a baby shower...please let me plan it...I will get Susan and Narcissa to help!" Amelia relented and soon they were making their way up to the castle where there met Remus and Dora whom were kissing in the entrance hall possibly saying goodbye.

"Hey Moony...get your paws off my baby cousin!" The two broke apart and smiled at his best friends antics before Dora and Amelia bid them farewell leaving the two men to go and meet up with their friends. Harry and the others went in to put their purchases in their Common room still discussing the exciting news.

Remus Lupin was not an idiot and when his best friend asked to meet him at the castle along with Albus, Minerva, Hagrid and Severus he knew it was either something good or something bad and judging by the cheesy grin on Sirius face it was something good.

All of them settled in Albuss office with tea and biscuits looking at him and he was nervous, Remus hadn't seen him like this before and all of them were looking expectantly at him. Albus had his typical trademark grin on his face, Minerva looked like she wanted to burst but was doing a very good job at restraining herself. Hagrid was oblivious to everything that Sirius was projecting and Severus was looking slightly inpatient.

"I assume you called us all up here for a reason Black...if you think I have nothing better to do you are sorely mistaken..." Sirius took a sip of his tea and see the cup down before taking one last glance around the room.

"Well apart from Harry and Susan the only other people I wanted to tell is you all...truth is I am going to be a father." Remus smiled a knowing smile and he knew, as soon as he saw Amelia he knew but let his best friend have his announcement without saying anything else.

Congratulations were exchanged even Severus cracked a smile at Padfoot acknowledging how far they had both came in their mutual animosity. Minerva was smiling like a proud grandmother in exactly the same way she did when Lily told her she was pregnant.

They stayed and chatted for a while before everyone decided to head back to their respective quarters or in Sirius case home. He really was happy for his friend but it got Remus thinking that he could not wait to call Dora his wife. They needed to get on the ball with that and all Remus knows is that Dora does not want a huge flamboyant wedding like Sirius and Amelia's was but they had not got any further in discussing it and now that she was heading the manhunt with Amelia taken out of the field that probably wouldn't be getting married for a while.

He had to come up with a plan...and he knew just who to get to help. As he summoned Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Daphne he told them his plan and there and then knew he made the right choice as they went into full scale planning mode and realistically he didn't have to do much. All in all it would be nothing short of epic.

Time ticked slowly by and Christmas was getting closer and closer but with Christmas comes winter and with winter comes Flu Season. One by one children were hit with coughing, sneezing and high fevers naturally a cold or flu of that caliber was easy to fix however accompanied with unpredictable bouts of magical explosions that was not good.

Dementor Flu was not a joke and actually had the ability to kill people, there was only a week left of school and everyone was preparing to go home early considering half the staff were sick also. Healthy students were quarantined and sent home with an explaination to their parents and and expectation of being back in the New Year.

Albus Dumbledore was at his wits end and was ready to curse Cornelius Fudge to hades and back for bringing those cold, vile things around his school. Children should not be exposed to dementors for as long as they had been. The headmaster believed that even prisoners of Azkaban should not have to suffer it for long periods of time regardless of what they had done.

When it all came to a head in Severus Snapes Potions class all of things the children looked ridiculously sick at that point. Even Severus was not immune and sat in his desk at the front of the room with his head resting on his arms. He did not give them instructions and considering there was only half a dozen students in his classroom he was perfectly content to let the children do whatever they wanted.

Hermione, Draco and Ron were sitting on their chairs one minute and collapsed out of them a few seconds later. Severus stood with all of his strength and dismissed the class before getting Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna all of which were perfectly healthy to help levitate the others to the hospital wing for assessment.

Poppy Pomfry was not an easy woman to startle or worry but the situation in the school at the moment with the sickness in the children was the worst she had ever seen. The children whom ended up in the hospital wing were sent either home with Potions or St Mungos depending on how severe the cases.

Young Colin Creevey was currently in a Spell enduced Coma in St Mungos to allow the Potions and balms to work and reduce his fever. The medi-witch had enlisted the help of Andromeda Tonks whom had been qualified as a healer for years and Narcissa Malfoy whom was not only adept at healing but also a dab hand at Potions and so the three women ran the Hospital Wing like a well Cleaned Broom but as soon as Severus Snape all but ran in with Draco, Hermione and Ron unconscious that well Cleaned Broom was broken.

"Oh goodness...over here Severus..." He nodded and deposited Hermione on the bed with Draco beside her on one side and Ron on the other. Daphne was already in a bed and looked up when they all walked in and she seen Draco.

"Don't even think about it Miss Greengrass..." Without warning Poppy has applied a permanent sticking charm to her bottom to keep her from getting out of bed. "You are not well enough to stand...I have to concentrate on stabilising these three and I can not do that if you are collapsing on the floor..." Daphne was almost distraught at seeing her other half and friends so pale and weak.

The young girl nodded her head continued to watch as Poppy took Hermione, Narcissa whom was also distraught took Ron after Andromeda forbidding her from Draco and they got to work to spell Potions onto their stomachs and a cooling spell to reduce their temp.

It took two hours for them to be stabilised and pretty soon Albus Dumbledore walked into the room along with Sirius, Remus, Frank Arthur and Charlie. All four men were there on behalf of all of the parents and had decided to bring the children home earlier to allow them to recover but since the children were still unconscious they could not travel anywhere.

Amelia and Alice could not be around the castle because of the dementors and it would not be good for the babies if they were exposed in anyway. Susan had already went home and the only reason the other soul bonds were not with her was because only some of them got sick and the others refused to leave.

"How are you all feeling?" Sirius asked while he checked Harry and Ginny over, Remus checked Neville and Luna over to which they were grateful. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident where Remus insulted them all he and Luna had became surprisingly close.

Poppy gave the headmaster a rundown of the children's condition as Ginny sought comfort from her older brother. Albus hated what was happening to the children and was letting his displeasure known.

"I have contacted Cornelius and he is on his way...I am trying my best to get the dementors to leave...it is proving difficult." The adults and children nodded at the man and they sat for another hour before a knock could be heard and in walked the Minister of Magic with his Undersecretary Delores Umbridge both of whom were none too pleased at being summoned to Hogwarts like lapdogs.

"Dumbledore..." He proceeded to go through everyone leaving Narcissa to the end and Delores let out a sneer in her direction. No one knew why the older woman had such sustain for Narcissa but there was definitely tension between the two women.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here? What's wrong with Malfoy and Greengrass?" Ignoring Ron and Hermione because he believed they were unimportant Albus hated the man.

"Dementor Flu...I want the dementors removed from Hogwarts Cornelius. Seventy percent of the school is ill with it...St Mungos is at capacity and I will not have children put at risk because you are too prideful to admit you made a mistake." Everyone in the room were staring at the Headmaster with smiles and shock, Delores Umbridge looked horrified and moved in front of the headmaster to intercept.

"Well I have never seen such disrespect...the dementors are in control of the Ministry headmaster and we are not putting children at risk. Dangerous criminals have escaped prison and I would think that considering the rumours floating around that of all people you Lady Black would want your ex-husband caught." Narcissa stopped what she was doing and walked over to the woman towering over the troll.

"It would not be the first time the Ministry has interfered in the affairs of Hogwarts. Does the name Emma Wilkins mean anything to you?" Delores shook her head at the woman and grinned, knowing she had them just where she wanted them and Dumbledore was doing his best to keep a lid on it but maybe Now was the best time to mention it.

"Why would that name mean anything to me? I don't recall the Wilkins name in the Wizarding World?" Narcissa smiled and glanced at Albus to get his permission and he nodded his head at the formidable woman in front of him whom surprisingly considering her upbringing and marriage he had grown quite fond of.

"Emma Wilkins was supposedly a muggleborn witch whose parents refused her place at Hogwarts...her magic was bound and the entire family was obliviated..." Both Ministry officials paled in that second and Fudge knew he was in trouble. "Who May you ask would do something so barbaric...why you of course Minister...with the help of your sidekick." Delores could not control herself and lifted a hand to slap Narcissa causing the woman's face to fly to the side so quick and for her to draw her wand quicker than lightning and point it at the older woman's neck.

"I will forgive that transgression Delores...you forget who my sister is...who my family is. I survived seventeen years in the same household as Bellatrix...I will not press charges but if you ever lay a hand on me again I will curse first and ask questions later." Both Umbridge and Cornelius looked terrified but continued to try and gain the upper hand.

"The dementors are staying Dumbledore...I think it's time we leave..." Both went to turn and walk away before Sirius stopped them at the door and towered over the top of the beast man.

"If anything happens to any of the Hogwarts Students I am holding you personally responsible and furthermore...you know the kind of influence I have alone. Can you imagine if Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived backed me politically...you would be disgraced and no amount of damage control or bribes will save you..." Both walked away albeit a little bit more deflated than they arrived leaving silence in the hospital wing.

The children spent another three days in the hospital wing before being fit to move and by this stage the castle was deserted. Surprisingly Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville never got sick and no one could understand why but they were recruited to help Andromeda, Narcissa and Augusta Longbottom with the sick children and with in another four days the children were back to normal and it was almost Christmas Day.

All of the children went back to their respective homes leaving Harry and Draco to help Dudley adjust to Christmas time within the Black family.

"Why didn't I get the Demon tour Flu..." Harry laughed at his cousin as did Draco who muttered 'Muggles' under his breath but without the malice Harry originally came to know with the boy.

"You don't have magic it only effects magical beings but I think it's weird that Muggles can feel the effects of a dementor attack even though they can't see them." Draco nodded his head at Harry and they continued to wrap their Christmas presents they had found the previous day.

Draco was still a little bit weak and so only went out for a little while before heading back with Amelia who was feeling the fatigue of Pregnancy. This Christmas felt slightly different and Harry's relationship with Dudley was a lot better than what it used to be.

When he saw Diagon Alley whilst holding onto Susan's arm he was in awe...all of the magic around him was extraordinary and it took everything in him not to faint. Broomsticks and the carts in Gringotts was his favourite. Ragnok tried his best to intimidate Dudley by telling him they fed Muggles to the dragons that offended his race and after pretending to be offended.

The Magical world felt foreign to him yes but he surprisingly felt rather comfortable in it. He was partially jealous of his lack of magical ability but when The Weasleys came around for dinner, Arthur was asking the boy lots of questions about his Walkman and tapes.

After showing the man several Muggle things he was in awe and Dudley found he enjoyed the mans enthusiasm and company.

Time leading up to Christmas was spent exercising and regaining the strength the Dementor Flu took out of those affected and teasing each other about their significant others and once the twins turned to ask Dudley if there was any girls he had his eye on he glanced around the room looking lastly at Susan before getting weird and excusing himself. The red headed girl looking knowingly at him.

Harry wanted to give his cousin his privacy but he also wanted the boy to know he could trust him and so he planned to confront him about it but didn't want to over step his boundaries.

Cornelius Fudge was livid, he had been summoned to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore and immediately dressed down in front of the staff and multiple groups of children. They had been found out and considering this was not his first problem this year he was panicking. Delores seemed unfazed by the entire situation.

"Honestly Cornelius they cannot prove anything..." He sucked in a huge breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in worry. "You need to lighten up a little bit..." He had listened to her enough and excused himself ready to go home and get some much needed rest.

His fears about Amelia Bones being a very real threat to his job were not unfounded. She was well liked and had a very large influence now she had married Black, if this story got out it could ruin him and she would be there to pick up the pieces.

He had to figure out a way to clean up his act and come out smelling of roses to the Wizarding World. Surely there was something he could do to make it work...and just like that he had an idea.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey everyone!! So therebwill probably only be another five or six chapters after this one and then I will be posting the fourth installment!! If anyone has any title ideas I would love to hear them!! Also would love some possible ideas for a partner for Minerva...man or woman! Please Review_** ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

On Christmas Eve the boys and Susan were sitting up and talking, Dudley had been quiet ever since their conversation a few days previous and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that his cousin was hiding something. He thought he know what it was and had planned to confront him but thought better of it.

If Dudley was anything like Harry he was going to get skittish and weird and so decided to try another tactic. He had promised the boy he would have a sword fight with him, apparently he had been practicing with Sirius all year and had gotten good according to his godfather.

"Hey do you remember you promised to show me your skills..." He walked into the library where his cousin was sitting with a book in front of him. The boy was quiet and reserved at the best of times and it sometimes threw Harry for a loop to see the boy who had once been so boisterous and loud a shell of his former self.

"Probably not gonna be as good as you but I reckon I am ok..." Harry nodded and they stood up and made their way to the gym to practice. As Harry lifted his sword down from the holder on the wall and Dudley retrieved his down Harry recognised it from the Black Family vault.

"Alright show me what you got..." It turns out Dudley was extremely good. They sparred with the swords for about twenty minutes before deciding to take a break. Twiffy one of the Potter elves had left them cold water on the table beside them and they sat down and dipped in silence for a few minutes.

"So it's crazy that Sirius is gonna be a dad..." Dudley looked a little bit confused at Harry for second before shrugging his shoulders.

"I reckon he is gonna be a great dad...he is kind and considerate this kid is gonna be lucky to have him and Amelia too." Harry could only nod at the boy and they sat in silence sipping their water for a while before Dudley let out a sigh and looked at his cousin dead in the eye.

"Whatever it is you want to ask Harry just do it...you have been acting overly weird what's wrong?" Harry never thought he was going to be one of these boys that buts their noses in but he could tell his cousin was struggling with something.

"I just...I wanted to ask you...do you have a crush on Susan?" He actually started to laugh at his cousin in that moment and went on for a couple of minutes before he eventually calmed down.

"I am sorry...no...is the answer...I don't have a crush on Susan. She is brilliant but no she is most definitely not my type..." Harry was confused because he thought for sure the looks he was seeing between the two of them was a crush but apparently not.

"Ok I am sorry I just What is going on with you then?" He just shrugged his shoulders at his cousin and didn't really know what to say to him. "Look if you don't want to talk about it that is alright but I am here and I would say I am a pretty good listener." Dudley nodded and thanked him before looking down at his shoes.

"Thank you Harry and I do appreciate it and might take you up on that sometime but not right now..." Harry nodded and let it drop before they both broke apart and went to shower.

Before they knew it Christmas Day was there and again in true Draco fashion he had Harry, Dudley, Hermione and Susan awake before five in the morning much to the adults chagrin. Emma and Dan had opted to stay at Black Manor for Christmas that year also as Dans parents were on a cruise somewhere or another. Charlie had also decided to spend the day there rather than with the Weasleys and apparently their great aunt had arrived from Cornwall and she was a little bit hard to hack. The only way he got away with it was if Narcissa agreed to meet her the following day which she was fine with but according to Charlie she would regret that decision.

As all of the adults and children made their way down the stairs Dudley looked like he wanted to murder Draco and was currently glaring daggers at his head.

"How are you so awake right now?" Everyone laughed as they all sat in the kitchen for breakfast completely ignoring the pile of presents in the living room.

"Christmas is the only time you won't need a bomb to wake him...any other time we need to 'Aguamenti' him before he will shift out of bed." Susan laughed at their antics before getting tucked into their toast, eggs, bacon or cereal whatever they wanted.

Amelia and Sirius were disgustingly sweet with one another and as soon as Remus and Tonks arrived it was almost even about who was worse. Feeding each other breakfast and kissing each other it was revolting.

"You four are disgusting...can't you set a good example for the children?" Andromeda glanced at the two couples in revulsion before looking at her sister and rolling her eyes at the goo goo eyes she was currently giving Charlie Weasley.

"Honestly it refreshing to see adults be so affectionate with one another...other than a kiss on the cheek my parents were practically robots..." Dudley said this causing all of the adults to come to a standstill. It was the first time he had spoke about his parents, everyone was unsure what to do.

"It's ok..." They all nodded their heads at him in understanding in order to break the tension in the room Ted swung Andromeda around and kissed her fully on the lips. They broke apart after the wolf whistles all around the room made her pull away from him.

"God mother keep it in your pants..." Tonks giggled at her mother's face which was currently the colour of beetroot.

"Yeah Sis god..." Everyone laughed at her teasing and when everyone had finished their coffee and breakfast they all moved into the room with the presents and they were all split up into sections.

"Ok Harry this is from Moony, Nymphadora, Amelia and I..." Tonks took that opportunity to glare at Sirius who always found it amusing to tease her. He handed him a large rectangular box and once he opened it he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well how else did you expect to play the Quidditch Games the rest of the year..." A beautiful sleek Firebolt broomstick was taken out of the box and even Dudley who was beginning to understand the concept of Quidditch was in awe of the broom as Draco was muttering stats on it in the background.

"Try not to fly it into any trees this time..." He stood up and hugged each of them before everyone went on ahead and opened their own presents. Draco had gotten books, sweets and all sorts of things from his cousins, aunts and uncles etcetera but his mother had gotten him the best present. Hand carved Potion tools and he saw them and knew Severus would drool when he showed them to him.

All of them had their presents opened and had some free time and decided on heading outside to try Harry's new broom. Considering the brooms wouldn't work for Dudley, Susan offered to take him up with her much to everyone's glances and nudges.

Harry and Sirius decided to change the subject rather quickly which made the young boy think his godfather knew all about his cousins problem and that was fine with Harry as long as he was talking to someone.

After taking some time to get used to the altitude he found he quite enjoyed being up in the air. Draco and Harry had been passing the quaffle amongst themselves whilst Susan was checking on Dudley.

"I am not offended Dudley...in actual fact I am kind of relieved. You are not exactly my type." He wouldn't think so considering how gorgeous she was but he nodded his head in understanding.

"So who is your type..." She laughed at him and picked up a little bit of speed which caused him to hold onto her.

"Female..." He almost fell of his broom right there and then and he glanced in confusion at her. "Only my aunt and my best friend know this about me so better not go spreading it around..." He adamantly shook his head and let her know she could trust him.

"I would never betray your trust like that Susan..." She thanked him and they spent another twenty minutes in the cold before being called in to get warmed up. Severus, Aurora, Minnie, Albus, his brother Aberforth and Hagrid appeared for dinner not too long later and Hagrid made Dudley a little bit scared until the gentle man started talking to him and then he knew the man was harmless.

Christmas Day passed them by and all of the children were lying on the couch in an almost food coma. The adults were not much better but at least looked a little bit dignified.

"God I cannot eat another bite...what was Dobby thinking?" Harry was shocked at how much extra food their was considering they only had four extra people this year but Dobby seemed to think that meant that all of the elves should cook something extra.

"He is an excitable little elf isn't he..." Aberforth Dumbledore looked like his older brother in looks but acted nothing like him in personality. The younger Dumbledore brother was very manly whereas Albus had a softer and more feminine side to him.

Charlie Weasley had been holding back all day but now seemed like a good idea and he stood up and conjured some glasses for everyone.

"I just want to thank you all for including me today. God knows this year has been hard on everyone and I just want us all to try and forget about the worries and pain we have and move on with our lives..." The box in his pocket felt even heavier than before as he glanced at everyone who was looking so expectantly at him.

"Who spiked Charlie's drink with Dans Hybrid?" Draco was only partially joking in that moment because he had never seen the man look so nervous as he turned his attention to Narcissa.

"Haha...no I just...these past two years have been the happiest of my life and I want you to know exactly how much I love you. I have asked you this before but I am hoping now your answer might be different. Maybe I am cheating with the added pressure of everyone looking at you..." Everyone had woken up wide from their food coma in that moment and again Narcissa was like a deer in the headlights.

"Charlie..." As she went to interrupt and he just shook his head and held onto her arm whilst she was staring into his eyes.

"Just let me get this out...I told you I would keep asking you...I told you I would never give up..." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "You are the love of my life...everyone always told me growing up when you find that person who is the other half of you...you just know." All of the children and Sirius and Amelia nodded in agreement at that.

"Charlie..." Draco got a little bit impatient at that and shushed his mother causing everyone to look at his amused.

"I know you feel like you are too old for me but I disagree...I know you feel flawed because of your relationship with Lucius but that's not true either. You are strong and fiercely protective and loyal to those around you, three attributes I never would have thought you would have had. You have been through so much and are still strong, fiercely protective and loyal to a fault..." She smiled up at him in awe of the man in front of him.

"So before I ramble on...will you Narcissa Black...do me the most gracious honour of being my wife..." He was kneeling at this point and presented her a gorgeous ring which looked older than Albus Dumbledore but was stunning.

All she could do was nod at him and he put the ring on her finger before smiling and lifting her up and spinning her in the air.

Everyone in the room was smiling and laughing at his excitement and almost all of the girls were crying at them both. Once things had initially calmed down everyone offered their congratulations and a bottle of Champagne was offered to everyone and then the happy couple eventually left to celebrate themselves with no one even noticing due to Sirius singing the lime in the coconut on the coffee table before falling off.

The following morning Narcissa was nervous...she was meeting the rest of the Weasley clan today and considering the engagement she was terrified. Molly and Arthur were one thing but Aunts and Uncles of Charlie's whom probably already judge her by reputation alone.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when her Fiancé appeared from the hallway looking ecstatic.

"Mmm..." He came over and kissed her on the back of the neck before holding onto her in a hug. "You look and smell amazing..." Knowing he was trying to distract from her nervous state she rolled her eyes at him.

"Strawberry and Coconut body cream, Alice made it...stop trying to distract me..." He pulled her around so she was facing him and held onto her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" She laughed and stood up to put on her knee high tan boots and shake her head.

"I am going to be meeting your entire family...I have a reputation Charlie do you really think they are going to see past that?" He pulled her up as she fastened her zip and held onto her.

"You have nothing to prove to these people...I love you and my mother of all people loves you and she is a hard woman to please." Narcissa smiled and nodded before heading downstairs to greet everyone. Rather than make it overly awkward Molly had invited the entire group to her home for dinner so there was plenty of buffers around.

"Hey cousin...you alright you look a bit Peaky..." She glared at Sirius whom was finding this way too amusing. All of the children including Dudley was excited for Mollys food which made Dan look a little offended.

"It's not that your food is not amazing Dan...it's just we hardly ever get to taste Mollys being at school all of the time..." That seemed to placate him slightly and Hermione found the puppy dog expression on his fathers face hilarious.

"Ok lets go..." Everyone had paired off with each other and Dan went with Emma whom had just learnt to apparate and Dudley went with Sirius whilst all of the other children used the FLOO.

Pretty soon everyone landed in the Burrow and there was more Weasleys than humanly possible. Of all people Charlie was worried about his Aunt Murial whom had a loathing and distain for everyone and would not keep her opinions to herself.

She immediately accosted Amelia and congratulated her on her Wedding and Baby and Charlie avoided the majority of the family before pulling in his mother, father and siblings to a more private part of the house. They wanted to let them know first instead of just blurting it out, all of the extended family were kicked out of the kitchen leaving behind Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Ginny and Ron.

"What's going on?" Percy being who he was did not like surprises and all of the cloak and dagger around the other guests frustrated him. "I was having a very interesting conversation with Professor Lupin..." The twins rolled their eyes at their older brother and knew there and then he was a lost cause.

"Well we wanted to tell you all before things got crazy and everything kicked off...We are getting married...I asked Cissa to marry me and she said yes..." Molly immediately began to tear up and his father pulled them both in for a huge hug.

All of the family gave them their congratulations and it soon became time for dinner when Charlie had decided to announce their news. As Charlie stood up all eyes immediately zoned in on him and he pulled Narcissa from her seat for an extra dose of moral support.

"First of all I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas...I want to thank my mum for this gorgeous dinner. She never fails to disappoint us, umm so I have an announcement of my own to make." His Aunt Muriel was glaring at them both mostly because she had not been able to corner them at all yet.

"As you know I have been dating Cissa for nearly two years now and I am extremely happy to announce that I asked her to marry me and she said yes..." The majority of the Weasley clan hid their distain for the former Mrs Malfoy but the odd few sneered at the though of Charlie marrying the older woman and it didn't take long for someone to voice that opinion.

"You can't be serious..." Surprisingly it was Uncle Albert not Aunt Muriel that said anything. "This is a joke...it's one thing sowing your oats with an older woman lad but a whole other thing to marry her...do you really want someone's leftovers..." Arthur stood up and he was furious. There was at least four people who nodded at his statement clearly agreeing with him and that was when all hell broke loose.

Everyone who had already known about the engagement sat on eggshells and no one really knew what was going to happen next but knew it was not going to be good.

"Excuse me? How dare you?" Arthur Weasley was furious as was Molly whom was glaring daggers at everyone that was nodding their heads.

"Come now Arthur...you cannot be happy about this union. Charlie is your eldest son and this woman was married to a convicted death eater, her upbringing as a Black was less than ideal and not only that she already has a son with another man...her boy will never be a true Weasley heir, she is a divorcee and over ten years older than him..." Arthur slammed his hand down on the table.

"That is enough...I have gotten to know Narcissa over the past two years and she is kind, compassionate and will do anything to help someone...she is family. I will not hear another word disparaging her and you standing there and judging her in our house is deplorable. Get out...all of you...GET OUT!" The half a dozen people who had agreed with Albert stood up and walked to the wards before Disapparating away from the house. Surprisingly Muriel stood up and held her glass up for all to see, she glanced at Narcissa up and down before smiling at her nephew.

"Charlie...no one can tell you how to live your life, if you truly love this woman then grasp her with both hands and do not listen to idiots. I for one look forward to the wedding and getting to know Lady Black..." She might have been a fruit loop but she respected strength and the look in Narcissas eyes was enough for her to know that whatever the woman had been through she had the strength for anything.

Everyone toasted the happy couple and then all of the women flocked to look at her ring and to get to know her a little bit better until Molly and Muriel saved her from the vultures and led her into the house leaving Charlie with his father.

"I am so happy for you son...but I am sorry that your Uncle Albert was such a complete idiot..." The day passed wonderfully with no more incident and Charlie and Narcissa were happy but two days later the shit hit the fan and everyone knew they needed to do something.

SCANDAL-Ex-Wife of Escaped Death Eater to Marry Eldest Weasley Son.

'Christmas always seems to bring out the best and worst news for families. It seems the normal family conflict around this time of year has increased tenfold for the Weasley Family. Reliable sources indicate that Charlie Weasley the eldest son of Ministry Worker Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley has popped the question to long time girlfriend Narcissa Malfoy.' Sitting at the breakfast table Dudley was in shock that it was not only a nasty thing to do but the fact that they all seemed to be famous and get their lives commented on like Celebrities.

'The news did not seem to go over too well with the Weasley family whom see Narcissa Malfoy as unworthy of the eldest boy.' Not wanting to read anymore Harry threw the worthless rag down onto the table and held onto Narcissas hand in solidarity.

"This is ridiculous...that Rita Skeeter woman needs brought down a peg or two...how does she keep getting these stories?" Everyone shook their heads when Dudley piped up.

"Your Uncle wouldn't have spoken to her would he?" And right there lightbulbs went off in all of their heads as the young boy shrugged and asked to see the paper where a Paparazzi or at least what the Wizarding worlds version of a Paparazzi shot was there of Harry and Ginny was seen and it made Dudley a little bit confused.

"Are you Celebrities or something? The papers since I moved in seem to like talking about you all?" They shook their heads a little before reluctantly nodding them.

"We are not Celebrities in The Beatles sense but we are more like Society's cock-ups and boy do they like to document them." Dudley nodded his head and let it drop but seeing the pissed off expressions on everyone's face they could not help but spend the rest of the day with a look like thunder.

The rest of Christmas holidays passed with relatively no incident and soon New Years Eve rolled around again and at first Sirius was not going to have a Bash but after Narcissa and Charlies encouragement he decided to go ahead.

It was Dudleys first New Year with his new family and he was more than excited. He had started losing fat and gaining muscle and so his Tuxedo sat well on him and he did not feel as much of an idiot as he thought he was going to.

He was nervous to meet all of the Kids from Harry's school and was a little bit bummed he couldn't bring one of his own friends but considering the amount of Magic that was going to be used he knew it was a complete no go.

A soft knocking at the door of his bedroom had interrupted his inner musings and Susan popped her head around the corner to smile at him. Out of everyone he enjoyed her company the most and she seemed to understand him more so than anyone else.

"Hey you ready?" He nodded his head at her whilst trying to do up his tie, not to mention epically failing at doing so. "Do you need help?" He shook his head and continued to fight with the offending item for another ten minutes before Harry and Draco came in also and stood watching Susan try to contain her laughter at the poor boy.

"How long as he been struggling?" Susan shook her head in an I am not sure gesture before Narcissa joined them looking stunning in a long red strapless dress that would make every man drool and every woman wanna slap her.

"Dudley are you Ok?" He sighed and shook his head at her knowing he had lost a losing battle. "Do you need some help?" He nodded and she shooed the children from his room before heading over to him and helping with his tie.

Narcissa was an amazing woman, he had read some of the stuff in the newspaper about her and the fact that she was still standing was amazing. She had spent the better part of Dracos childhood living in fear and being treated deplorably he could not understand how she was doing so well.

"There you go..." As she straightened the finished tie he smiled at her and she gave him that look of pure motherly affection and truth be told he had missed it. "Come on down when you are ready Ok?" He nodded and she walked out leaving him to his thoughts and trying to amp up the courage to go downstairs.

All of the women were standing at the bottom of the stairs with their dates on their arms and as he stepped off the bottom step he saw Susan smile at him and they had made the decision to go with one another and to be honest he was inherently grateful for that.

She walked him over to where the others were standing along with a large group of kids of all different ages. The twins he had met before along with a few others but as introductions were made he realised that Harry must have been very popular in school to know this many people.

There was an older boy called Cedric who immediately started asking him all sorts of questions and before living with Sirius he would not be able to answer but now he knew what Quidditch was, he was as able to explain Biology and Chemistry of the children of Hogwarts and Harry was very grateful for his friends trying to include the boy considering his past.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Hey everyone!! So this is the next installment of my story!! I hope you all enjoy it! I am currently tryong to think of a title for the fourth installment which is completed and being edited if anyone has any suggestions please let me know!! Thanks Guys Please Review_** ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

The Christmas holidays were over and all of the children made their way back to school and the adults went back to work time passed slowly and their lessons continued with Remus and nearly all of the children were able to produce their corporeal form.

Harry and Ginny produced the most beautiful sight when his stag and her doe met for the first time. It was the usual colour but with a hint of red in it. They greeted each other just as Severus and Minerva walked into the room and both teachers were in awe.

Feeling the pressure must have spurned the others to put a lot of magical energy into their own because Luna and Neville were next. Her dove was as white as snow and his own was the same albeit a different shape and they both flew around the room after each other with a slight blue tinge to theirs.

Hermione had struggled a little bit but when their two animals came flying from their Wands both had smiles the size of Africa when they appeared. Ron had a Golden Retreiver and Hermiones was a gorgeous little schnauzer type dog that chased his. Both of them pranced around the room with so much energy and the yellow from their soul bond was evident.

Draco initially had trouble but with Daphne's support they were able to produce their Patronus forms after what felt like forever. No one was more surprised by Dracos than himself when a beautiful white peacock appeared from his wand with light green tinge emanating from its feathers. Daphne's was also a pure white Pheasant that held onto the back of Dracos and was hoisted around the room on its back.

"Oh my goodness children that was incredible. I am so proud of you all!" Minerva was gushing over the children whilst Severus was in awe.

"I have to admit you exceeded even my expectations...is it wrong of me I want to award you all house points..." Remus smiled at them all as the children beamed back at him.

"I don't see why we can't...twenty points each for such amazing spellwork not to mention concentration. I hope you know how much energy and concentration a Patronus takes...the majority of grown wizards cannot produce one. Almost all of Voldemort's followers would be unable to produce one..." Hermione was in research mode at that.

"Why is that sir?" Severus smiled at the girls insatiable educational appetite but it seemed the others had the same question as they awaited his answer.

"Well a Patronus takes a very powerful happy memory with true happy emotions...the likes of Bellatrix and Lucius will only ever think of something that has caused harm to others. It has to be a pure magic and Dementors are usually allied with the dark and therefore a Death Eater would have no reason to produce one." She smiled and thanked him before they were offered milk and chocolate chip cookies.

The afternoon passed and the children contacted their parents with the exciting news of their Patronus and all of them were in awe of the kids at how advanced they were getting. Harry and the others decided to get caught up on their class work before Monday Morning classes and when they walked into The Great Hall nothing could have prepared them for what they were going to see, the twins seemed to have struck because all of the Slytherins were sporting long beards and grey hair. The Ravenclaw has grown horns on their heads along with goat ears, the Hufflepuffs were walking with elephant trunks sprouting from their faces and the Gryffindors has sprouted what looked like Hippogriff wings from their back.

All of the teachers were effected and classes that day were entertaining to say the least. How the twins had managed to do it was beyond anyone even Harry who usually helped and when they confronted the twins about it apparently they had received a just as fun albeit smaller chest from Sirius and Remus at Christmas.

"Well they told us what they do and to test them out...apparently Sirius is thinking of maybe creating some joke products and have asked us to help test them..." All of the kids smiled at that and thought Sirius had lost his mind. That night in the common room it was still the topic of conversation.

"Sirius is crazy giving things like that to the twins. It is not going to tell a good tale at all..." Everyone agreed with Ron but could not help but laugh when they remembered what Hagrid looked like with wings.

Time passed and it seemed the dreams of Amara slowed down and they were unsure of that was a good thing or not. Harry continued to write to Dudley and the two boys were becoming quite close surprisingly, all of the fears that Harry had with having Dudley come to live with them had all but disappear.

The young boy in question was definitely struggling, his mother had written to him and had asked him to visit. He hadn't spoken to his mother since he first moved in with Marge and so when the letter arrived at Black Manor he was shocked.

 ** _Dearest Duddykins,_** ** _It came as a bit of a shock to me that not only were you not living with Marge but of all people you end up living with Harry again._** ** _I miss you so much and I regret so much of what I have done, being apart from you has been so difficult and I only hope that you don't think too horribly of me._** ** _When I was younger my sister and I were very close and I loved her very much, she received her Hogwarts letter and went away to that school and I instantly was jealous. I always knew she was strange but to have it confirmed was something else. Unfortunately throughout the years my jealousy spiralled out of control and I lost sight of my sister and started seeing her as a freak._** ** _I know it does not excuse me of my actions but I will probably spent quite a few years in prison and I know it doesn't change anything but I am sorry for abandoning you...and for hurting your cousin. You do not owe me anything but I would love to see you and if you could find it in you to come and visit I would love to see you and speak to you face to face._** ** _Love Always_** ** _Mummy_** ** _X_**

Dudley stared at the letter and in that moment Sirius walked in and saw the young boy crying and immediately rushed to the young boys aid.

"Hey Dudley...what's going on are you alright?" He shook his head and handed Sirius the letter to which all the older man could do was hug the boy and let him calm down.

"I don't know why I am getting upset...she is a horrible person but she's my mum...everything they did to Harry is unforgivable but I can't help but still feel upset. She loved me and I know how much of a terrible person she was but she wasn't to me." Sirius tried to get the boy to breathe in between sentences and as he eventually did the man looked up and saw James trying to comfort Lily who looked like she wanted nothing more but to hug her nephew.

"I don't know if I want to go and visit her...but I do miss her. Does that make me a bad person?" Sirius shook his head at the boy and pulled back from him.

"Dudley she is your mother...lord knows my own mother was not only horrible to other people but to me and my brother also. I can however relate that if James's mother was still alive and wanted to see me I would jump at the chance because she was more of a mother to me than anyone else..." The boy nodded his head in understanding before he shrugged his shoulders and as soon as his breathing calmed he asked Sirius to borrow the mirror to talk to Harry.

"I need to ask him his opinion on what to do...thanks Sirius." He nodded and the young boy made his way out of the room with the older man hearing his godsons voice two seconds later.

"My sister has a lot to answer to...everything she did to Harry was deplorable but now Dudley is so conflicted about everything it is not fair to him..." Sirius agreed with Lily in that moment but did not want to say anything that might anger the woman more.

"Well I can't say I agree with children visiting prisons but if he wants to see his mum I am not going to stop him..." She nodded and immediately her eyes began to soften as Sirius stood up and went to leave.

"I want to thank you Sirius...for everything you are doing for Harry but also for Dudley. You are going to be a wonderful father." One final thanks and he left the two Potters grinning at each other.

"Padfoot is all grown up...who would have thought?" Lily laughed at her husbands gobsmacked expression but they went about their business well as much as they could in a portrait.

The children had now mastered Occlumency and Ligilimency with Snape as well as their Patronus lessons with Remus so they had a lot more free time on their hands. Their schoolwork was back to the top of the year again and now they were trying to knuckle down in preparation for their exams.

The Room Of Requirement has became not only their exercise room but also their study room where quite a few of their school friends would also join them and again all of the older students helped the younger ones with things they were struggling with.

They had tried to put all thoughts of Amara from their heads and so far it has worked, Harry had offered his advise to Dudley and told him to visit his mother because if he had the chance to hug Lily he would take it regardless of what she had done.

The boy was thankful for his cousin and agreed to go with Sirius the following weekend and all in all everyone was doing well. Sirius and Amelia had an appointment at St Mungos the following week to check on the baby and Frank and Alices baby was due soon.

The next few days inside the Ministry was one of chaos and confusion, Dora had been away with Kingsley investigating in Phuket as the trail of Magical energy belonging to Amara which was last followed to there. Considering Amelia was on desk duty both Shacklebolt and Dora had joint forces to try and help each other with the field work.

Their trail had taken them to Thailand and to a small island off the coast of Phuket, it was strange and something was confusing Dora about her trail she had been following, everywhere this Amara person went the crackle of magical energy that was so distinctly her was getting stronger and stronger.

A decade ago the DMLE came up with a way to track magical signatures as long as they had a sample of that feeling, when Amara escaped from the Ministry by changing into a swan they were able to bottle that feeling to help them track her.

It had taken the young Auror a while to understand what was going on...but now she knew that the mystery prisoner that had everyone in such a pickle now either didn't know she was leaving a trail or she wanted them to follow her and that filled her with a mixture of dread and confusion.

She was worried because not only could this turn dangerous for Kingsley and Dora if they did eventually catch up with her but confused because although she loved her job in this instance the poor girl did not deserve to end up as some nobody in Azkaban Prison, which is exactly what Fudge will do if she is handed over to him.

Getting back to the task at hand she was currently getting witness statements, having failed Mad-Eyes language test she had to rely on the translator charm Filius Flitwick taught them in sixth year. Apparently the woman in question had bombarded an old cave that had been said to have been haunted and caused it to collapse.

She would not know what the young girl was looking for until she got back to England and spoke to Harry to see if any of the soul bonds had any of their strange freaky dreams. Having done all of her investigating she proceeded to make her way home and report of Amelia. When she landed back to the Office she could hear raised voices and knew instantly the shit had hit the fan. Kingsley left to write out the reports for Amy leaving Dora to try and decide whether of not to interrupt.

"Amelia I think you forget whom you are dealing with...I am the Minister of Magic and you are obligated to tell me all about your investigations" Tonks could practically hear Amelia's eyes rolling in her head and the idiot man.

"Cornelius when I have something to share I will...so far you know as much as I do. This mystery girl is go no to show up and then we will sort it all out so simmer down." He shook his head at her and let out a long sigh.

"I am not talking about that I am talking about Lucius Malfoy...they must be found and soon..." Tonks peered through the crack in the door and watched the two of them practically glaring at each other. It took a few seconds but the penny dropped for Amelia in that moment.

"What does he have on you? You are only concerned with Lucius Malfoy and not Peter Pettigrew. It seems to me Pettigrew is more unpredictable and dangerous than Malfoy so why are you concerned with Lucius?" Cornelius Fudge did not know what to say and went to leave before Amelia stood in between him and the door effectively blocking his exit.

"Amelia move..." She smiled and shook her head at the man who looked around the room in a paranoid rage. Surely he would not hex a pregnant woman...would he?

"What does Malfoy have on you? The only reason you would want him caught is if you have some big deep dark secret that no one but him knows..." He sighed at the woman and he knew he was beaten, Amelia Bones would handle his indiscretions quietly and would not tell anyone.

"I had an affair...Lucius knows about it and helped me deal with it financially..." He didn't need to explain too much and yet he knew she would not say anything.

"Ok look...I am more concerned with what he is going to do if he catches up with Narcissa and Draco so your marital problems are not too important in his head I am sure." He sprang back from her and walked to the door, if it was possible his face drained of even more colour when he saw Nymphadora Tonks standing smiling at him.

"Wotcher Minister..." He practically sprinted from the office and the woman walked into her bosses office with her report. After explaining to Amelia her theory on Amara they could not come to any conclusive reason why this girl would want them to follow her to begin with. Also if she didn't know she was leaving a trail of breadcrumbs then it could cause some difficulty when they do catch up with her.

They had decided to call it a day and considering it was Friday Dora was heading to Hogwarts for the Weekend to visit Remus and Amelia headed home to Black Manor to spend some time with her husband. The mystery of this girl would still be waiting on them on Monday.

The whoosh of the FLOO had interrupted Remus with his essay marking and truth be told he was glad of the distraction, when Nymphadora walked into the room he felt his smile grow tenfold.

"This is a nice surprise...I didn't know you were coming this weekend..." She shrugged an kissed him softly before pulling him in for a hug.

"Yeah well I just got back from Thailand and Amelia gave me the full weekend and I wanted to see you..." She smiled at him and he pulled her in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while just kissing each other before the door swung open and in marched Severus not even looking up from his text.

"I get that he is an arrogant arse but you can't assign Nott a detention for tonight because he already has one with me...the boy is a pain in the rear..." As he looked up he saw the two lovers in an embrace and they didn't actually know it was possible but Severus Snape was blushing.

"Nymphadora...I did not know you were here..." She laughed and nodded at the man who was standing as rigid as a poker.

"Surprise visit Sev..." Both Remus and Dora were highly amused by the situation however Severus looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Well considering I am probably going to be otherwise engaged Severus you can have Nott tonight...I will reassign my detention for Monday..." The man nodded and didn't say anything else before sweeping out of the room in that intimidating way he does.

"I wonder does he practice that sweep in the mirror..." Remus snickered at his Fiancée and resumed what that were doing before being interrupted.

The weekend passed by without much incident, Dora had been welcomed by teachers and students who remember the girl being here when they were in first year. It was two thirty on the Sunday night when they were wakened by a banging on the door.

"What on earth?" As Remus pulled on a t-shirt and opened his door Minerva was standing at the door.

"Oh Remus I am sorry but we have a bit of a situation...Peter Pettigrew snuck into the castle. Harry gave Severus his map to help patrol and he saw the name along with Malfoy. They are off the grounds now but I figured Dora would want to alert Amelia." Remus nodded and the young woman in question was already flooing her boss to get her to Hogwarts.

Within an hour there was a search party going on with Amelia, Dora, Kingsley, the Professors along with Sirius, Narcissa, Frank, Charlie and Arthur Weasley. Lucius Malfoy was like a ghost, how easy could it be to hide as an escaped convict who everyone knows your face.

Their overnight results had yielded no results and after explaining to their Children what was happening they enjoyed breakfast at Albuss insistence and left before classes started.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_Hey everyone please review and let me know what you think of the mewest installment!! xox_** ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

It was the week of Valentines and everyone was getting into the loving Spirit, the Soul Bonds decided to just do something similar to the year before and have dinner and a movie in the Room of Requirement but before that Harry had a Quidditch Match to play against Ravenclaw and truth be told he was a little bit nervous.

Cho Chang has gotten quite good since the beginning of the exercise club and she was now a formidable opponent. He tried to go into the match with as much confidence as he could muster but he had a really bad feeling about it.

His new broomstick was epic of course but it didn't matter to him in that moment, a win at Quidditch is not a guarantee for him, although it was good he wanted to be challenged in that way he also wanted to win and he was unsure whether or not he could.

Ever since they had started up the club every member of the Quidditch Teams were bringing their A-Game apart from Blaise but that was more due to his bigotry than anything else, now though Cho was definitely a formidable opponent.

"Good luck today Harry!" Tracey Davis shouted to him and quite a few others had offered him their luck also and he was a little bit unsure why but he was so nervous at this point.

"It's ok Harry...after your fall the last time it is understandable you are a little bit nervous..." All it took was Luna saying that to click, he fell off his broom and plummeted to the ground in the last Quidditch Match not to mention he was beaten by Cedric so his confidence was shaken.

"Look what are the odds of something happening again?" Ron just had to say it and when everyone flared at him he with his mouth full did not realise what he said. Luna took that opportunity to punch him hard in the arm.

"Do you ever think before you speak? You are not lacking in intelligence we know that much so it must just be a reflex for you to talk first and ask questions later." Again he looked slightly offended.

"What did I do!?" Draco shook his head at his clueless friend and could only look at his brother to try and amp up His confidences much as he could.

"Harry it's fine...you are going to be fine...you know you have your Patronus don't you...it will protect you." Harry nodded and patted the sleeve where his holster was and his wand lay waiting for him at the first sign of trouble.

After breakfast Oliver had managed to wrangle the team like sheep to make their way down to the pitch, Ginny gave him a kiss whilst the others hugged him or patted him on the back and cheered on the team, the twins with a final bow in the Great Hall we're finally pulled out by Oliver and Harry smiling.

Going over the plays with the team before a match always helped, they could do this...they could win and although it wasn't an overly nice day at least it was dry. The harsh February wind was still there though which could prove different. As they mounted up onto their brooms and flew out onto the Pitch there was a clear divide between the school.

Gryffindors and Ravenclaw always had nice support from almost all of the school and as Harry looked at Cho she smirked a him before the Quaffle was released and the game had began, the Ravenclaw Team were holding their own with only twenty points between them when Harry spotted the Snitch.

Cho had followed his line of sight and as the breakneck speed of the Forebolt took off he saw something out of the corner of his eye and it was a Dementor, never mind the fact he hadn't registered a temperature change he whipped out his wand an Performed the Patronus Charm and the brilliant white stag erupted from his wand causing quite a few people to get distracted and before anyone could say anything it charged towards the Dementor whilst Harry and Cho were neck and neck at that point for the Snitch and by a fingertip Harry had caught it causing an almighty eruption of cheers in the Pitch.

Cho congratulated him in that moment and he thanked her for keeping him on his toes before he heard Ginny behind him.

"Harry!" She ran at full speed and he dropped his firebolt as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Quite a lot of people were gathered watching at this point and congratulating the team.

"How is it that he is thirteen and has that kind of a relationship with a girl and I can't even get a date for Hogsmeade?" The twins laughed at Lee Jordan who was pointing slightly.

"It's probably because you look like that and he is Harry Potter..." Everyone laughed as Professor Snape was hightailing it out of the stadium with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini dressed as Dementors and looking a little disheveled.

"Do I want to know?" He asked his friends who just laughed at the confused looks on the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw teams faces.

"Well it seems as if that lot wanted to try and distract you from the game so they dressed as Dementors to throw you off...I think the Giant Stag coming towards them made them realise they had made a mistake." Everyone laughed before asking Harry if he could teach them the Patronus to which the soul bonds shook their heads.

"I am sorry it was hard enough getting our parents to agree..." They nodded in understanding that they would if they could. "Not everyone can produce one so I don't want to disappoint anyone that cant." They understood immediately and broke away from them all when Minerva came down to congratulate them.

The Pitch was empty after half an hour and everyone was making their way to the Gryffindors Common Room for a celebration. The twins had smuggled in some Butterbeer and the House Elves provided snacks.

All in all a fantastic way to end the day, Minerva came in after midnight to break up the Party and remind the students they had classes in the morning.

The rest of the week passed and it was a Hogsmeade weekend, the eight children decided not to go and instead opted to have Lunch in the Room of Requirement with Remus and Dora who was once again visiting. The latter half got whisked away by the girls and Remus sat with the boys.

"Very impressive game Harry..." Everyone nodded with the Defense Professor whom was very impressed. Harry had looked so much like James when he flew and it made Remus very nostalgic about his Hogwarts days. They had lunch and the day passed with laughter and fun, unfortunately other people were not as lucky.

She had been traveling all around the world to try and find her things, her Grimoire and Swords should still be in Tunisia but that had been a dead end. She had followed her tracking spell all over to find it and now she was in Africa and had actually had a little bit of luck.

This strange future she had awakened in was frightening, metal boxes with wheels were absolutely everywhere and they even had them in the sky. The clothes people wore was very strange, women walked around in their underwear and men wore even less.

She was still wearing her dress she had awakened in but had cleaned them and herself in waterfalls and anywhere else she could find whilst flying as a Swan. No one could have prepared her for what was going to greet her when she woke up. Now being in Africa of all places was making her irritable, the Aksum temple was now a ruin but she could feel her magical signature flowing from the ground.

Once she had her weapon and Grimoire everything will be restored for her at least she hoped. Ever since awakening her magic had been erratic and unpredictable she kept having strange dreams about a group of children she instantly felt protective of.

After she had found her artefacts she was going to head back to find them and hopefully restore her magic by binding with the castle that was her home. She knelt down on her hands and knees and allowed her magic to flow out of her. Five colours erupted from her body and began to seep into the ground, fiery red mixed with bright yellow, forest green and sea blue all spiralled through a bright white light and within ten seconds two long sheaths in the shape of a sword were resting on top of the sand she was kneeling on.

As she pulled the longest one from its confines ancient symbols were etched all over the blade and the most beautiful battle sword was still intact thankfully, it was a gift from Godric and she was inherently thankful. As she popped the top off the sword she pulled a beautifully etched dark cherry wood and Phoenix feather wand from it and then proceeded to the next sword and pulled out a much smaller stick like contraption which after she enlarged it was very clearly a broom.

As she strapped the swords to her back with a strap she had transfigured from a lace off her dress she climbed onto the broomstick she slowly made her way to the next destination and hoped beyond hope she could find her Grimoire and then she could go home.

Everything had been going from strength to strength for all of the children except Dudley, the day had arrived for him to visit his mother and as he stood outside H.M.P Holloway the nerves were real. Sirius was standing next to him and holding onto his shoulder for moral support and before he could chicken out he walked towards the visitors gate to get it over with.

It wasn't overly invasive going in but he did feel rather odd when a man in his early fourties started patting him down and Sirius placed a charm on his wand and holster on his wrist so no one could see it or feel it when he was being searched. The box Dudley had brought with him had all sorts of his mother's favourite things in it.

Trashy Magazines, chocolate and a recent picture of him that his mother had requested, the boy had skimmed down a good bit but did not have a small figure, he was ripped with muscles and looked like a Rugby player, recently he started playing the sport for his school and it did wonders for his Physique and temper.

Once they were finished getting searched they made their way into a large room that had several tables in it and plenty of people filling it, they took one at the back along the wall and sat and waited whilst the room slowly but surely filled up completely and the young boys nerves were increasing with every second that ticked by on the clock on the wall.

Petunia Dursley was not the same woman she once was but seeing her walk into the room her son almost didn't recognise her, her short hair had grown out and she had it scraped back into a messy bun on the top of her head and for the first time in a long time she was not wearing a stitch of makeup but the smile on her face when she saw her son was the most genuine he had ever seen.

"Dudley...is that really you?" He nodded and gave her a hug which caused the woman to break down...she wanted to hug him you could see the want in her face so badly but did not want to make the boy uncomfortable. Luckily Dudley made the decision for her and wrapped his arms around her which only caused her to cry harder.

After a solid five minutes she pulled back from him and held onto his strong shoulders before reluctantly letting go and sitting down to join Sirius. Recognition dawned as soon

as she saw Sirius and even though you would think her ey s would have immediately turned to hatred that she as far from the case.

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of my little boy, I appreciate it so much. Marge and as supposed to be trustworthy but I suppose that was more misjudgement on my part." Sirius was unsure wha he was expecting by coming today but a kind and grateful Petunia Dursley was not on any list.

He expected sneering and looking down her nose at him because of his magic even though she was in jail but he would have expected colossal levels of distain but it was as nowhere on her faces she he in that moment realised that she was repentant and remorseful for her actions and if that was the case maybe there was hope.

They continued to chat for another while before visiting hours were over and the majority of the conversation Sirius was as silent and that was good that Dudley was getting the chance to see this side of his mother, before they left Dudley asked Sirius if he could come back the following week and not wanting to be the one to keep a mother and a son apart he agreed and the young boy lit up as did his mother. She shook Sirius's hand and gave her son a hug before they left the room leaving her feeling incredibly satisfied.

Walking back to her cell Petunia Dursley realises one thing, she still meant something to her son and she couldn't help but smile at him hat; she wasn't a failure...her son still loved her. Sitting in airing on her was Hello Magazine along with some of her favourite chocolates and a photo of her son that went right beside her bed.

She had a goal and a purpose, she was going to be on her best behaviour and hopefully she would get out in time to see her son marry and have a family and be a part of his life. Next on her to do list was Harry, she knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness but that was one she had to do for Lily.

After the soul bonds had been wakened by yet another dream of Amara and saw her retrieve her wand, swords and broomstick they honestly could not understand the girl. Her entire journey was in search of these objects and the children desperately wanted to meet her because she was their Anchor and had huge respect for her already and what she had been through.

"That is some nice wandless magic she can do though...I wonder will she teach me that when we meet her?" They sat talking about her for another hour before Neville's mirror went off and it was Frank.

"Dad...is everything ok?" Frank nodded at his son and he looked like he was crying. Worry instantly appeared on the boys face which caused the others to also sit forward with panic. Ever since his parents had been healed it was almost like Neville was constantly waiting on them being taken away again.

"You have a little sister..." Everyone smiled at that and gathered around the mirror as he turned it to see Alice sitting in the bed with the tiniest human being he had ever seen.

"Wow she is beautiful..."

"Congratulations..."

"Oh my goodness..." Everyone has some variation of congrats for them and both Frank and Alice were very thankful to them all.

"I will call Minerva tomorrow and see if we can get you out for a day trip to meet her..." Neville nodded his head and the others left to give him some privacy to speak to his family. They all went into Harry and Dracos room and split up between the beds.

"I can't believe Alice and Frank had their baby..." They agreed whole heartedly before they started reading or talking between themselves until Neville came in and sat beside Luna whom was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey congratulations Big Brother..." He kisses her firmly on the lips and had a big goofy grin on his face as he did. They continued to talk amongst themselves before the entire atmosphere of the room turned serious.

"When we had that vision and saw our future it made me so happy but it is also terrifying me, all of the trials and tribulations we have to go through and overcome just to live our life. It doesn't seem fair." They all agreed with Draco in that moment but knew they were being selfish.

"I don't think it is set in stone though..." They were confused as Hermione said this and gave her a pointed look as of asking her to explain further. "Well we have seen a lot of things that happen or are going to happen and until they start we will probably find it hard to understand them all." Again no one could follow her reasoning.

"Hermione when you do this and think really hard my brain starts to hurt..." Everyone laughed at Ginny but the expression on Hermiones face was anything but joking.

"Ok well the things that have already happened to us we have been able to pinpoint in the flashes but until we start each year and something triggers our recognition of an event we will not be able to differentiate one year from the next." They nodded at her before Luna realised she still didn't answer the original question.

"What did you mean though when you said it wasn't set in stone?" Hermione sighed and looked around the room at all of her friends.

"Well I think we saw a series of events that could be our future but because we could see them maybe there is a reason for that and we can change some of the more unfortunate ones we just need to try and work through it and figure out what that is." Now they understood everyone decided to try and get a couple of hours sleep before breakfast but no one could turn their brain off. If one series of events was destined did that mean they had already changed the future? If the future is not written in stone how do they fix it so they can have the best future possible for them.

Severus Snape had spent the better part of his childhood and adulthood trying very hard not to let other people in or trusting and that all went to crap in a handbag when he met Lily Evans as a young boy and then once he accompanied Minerva to collect Harry Potter from his one and take him to Hogwarts.

There had been a grand total of five people in his life whom he had allowed to get close to him. Albus Dumbledore had practically saved his life when he decided to listen to a death eaters pleas all of those years ago. Poppy Pomfrey had also saved him on more than one occasion.

Minerva McGonagall had became a best friend since he joined the teaching staff and almost like a motherly figure to him. Narcissa Malfoy albeit not as close in comparison had became a good friend to him when they were Sorted into Slytherin house in the same year. He had helped provide her with bruise balm when Lucius hurt her and as much as he wanted to kill her husband she made him promise not to interfere as it was unbecoming of her to include another man in her marital affairs no matter how close and non-intimate it was.

Finally Lily Evans, she had been his best friend for so long, she was warm, kind and he had loved her for so long. Now his relationship with her son was one even the Potions Master could not have predicted. The cracks in the surface of his hardened exterior that Albus, Minerva, Narcissa and Harry had provided over the years had weakened him or so he had originally thought.

Now though his perspectives on life had changed completely, Aurora had became a shining star in his life, he never again thought he would love someone the way he loved Lily but with Aurora it was different.

His love of Lily was that of friendship, comfort and compassion, he understood that now because his love of Aurora was passionate, unyielding and everlasting. He did not have the best perspective on love and growing up in the family he did and his father beating both himself and his mother had provided him with no ability whatsoever to tell what love felt like or how he should love another human being.

"Hey...you Ok? I have been calling your name for ten seconds..." She had a way of sneaking up on him and at first it frustrated him that his death eater stealth had been diminished but on the other hand he was always glad of her company. Unfortunately he chose that moment to show off his frustrated side other than anything else.

"Yeah I am ok...sorry deep in thought..." Had he changed himself too much for these people, he was no longer Severus Snape and was at serious risk of losing his identity. He wanted nothing more than to run away in that moment so he just shrugged away from her which immediately made her recoil.

"Have I done something wrong?" He shook his head at her and went into his stores to grab a headache reliever potion.

"No I just am not in the mood for company right now...sore head...long day..." If she did not believe him she didn't say anything but just looked at him while he couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes.

"Yeah ok...well can I do anything for you?" He just shook his head and dismissed her before walking into his bedroom without even a second glance. He knew he was being an ass but he needed time to work through all of his crap in his head.

It had taken him a week to sort through all of his crap and realise he was an asshole and when he walked to her quarters and saw her sitting in front of the fire with what looked like marking he felt so guilty. She had her hair pulled up in a bun with a few tendrils around her face and a pinched expression on her face.

"I take it that is not a good read..." She looked up and her scowl got even more evident by his presence. "The situation in Potions is just as dire believe me...dunderheads galore." She didn't smile just set her quill and essay down on the coffee table.

"What do you want Severus. I am quite busy...long day...headache..." He knew he deserved everything she was throwing at him but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Their relationship over the passed week had been non-existent and he knew she had been giving him space but he had hardly ever seen her angry and right now the anger was directed at him.

"I'm Sorry I was having a little bit of a internal power struggle..." She nodded but the tough expression on her face did not crack and he knew this was going to be extremely difficult to talk to her about this, she was just as stubborn as he was if not more so.

"Why do you find it so difficult to talk to me? I don't care if you are an ass because I deserve it but when you are a dick to me for no reason and then practically ignore me for a week then we have a problem." He nodded and knew not showing up for meals was petty of him but again it takes him a while to sort through things.

"I am not the most open and honest of individuals and will have days where I feel like the world is against me. My whole life I have had to be strong and not let my emotions show, my family life was less than ideal as you know and sometimes it is hard for me to know that people are not assholes..." She softened a little bit stood up and offered him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Severus I try really hard not to push in our relationship and the whole time we have been going out I have been very patient...but I am not going to be someone you can just dismiss when you are having a bad day...I deserve more than that..." He sighed and pinched his nose in pure frustration, this woman was infuriating.

"I am an old man who has seen a lot of shit in my life...this is hard for me..." She laughed at him for a second before shaking her head.

"I am not asking for a marriage proposal Severus...you know that's not me but you have to decide what you want out of this relationship..." She downed her Firewhiskey in one go and shook her head at him before turning to head to her quarters and left him behind. It took Severus all of five seconds to know exactly what he wanted, he walked into the room as he had done so many times to see her kick off her shoes.

"I know what I want I just sometimes try not to let myself take it...I am so in love with you I can't stand it." He shook his head as if trying to blow cobwebs from his face and she finally smiled at him.

"You are?" He nodded and pressed his lips to hers before she allowed herself to succumb to him completely.

"Everything that is good in my life is made better because of you...you are the light that guides me and I am half a man without you...I am sorry for being an arse to you, I can't promise it is going to be the last time but never ever doubt my feelings for you...or my commitment to this relationship." She nodded and kissed him again before he drew back from her.

"You really don't want to get married?" She shrugged her shoulders at him and was a little bit shocked at her when she said it.

"I don't know maybe someday but it's just a piece of paper..." He nodded in understanding and it seemed to help him in that moment to breathe a little. Someday he would propose but she was not waiting and wondering on it and for that he loved her even more.

Andromeda Tonks had seen a lot in her Forty-Nine years, growing up in the Black Family had allotted her a whole plethora of opportunity, she was never as staunch on the ideals of the family as her sister came to be and when she met Ted Tonks in Hogwarts that was all it took for her to finally see sense.

Flash forward Thirty Eight years later and her life had meaning, she had reconnected with her youngest sister and that in its self felt good, she had a strong marriage and extraordinary friends and a wonderful daughter...how could life get better.

Sitting in Black Manor for dinner was enough to remind her how her life had changed. She had a wonderful meal with Sirius, Amelia , Dudley, Narcissa and Ted and they were all laughing and joking...this is where She belonged and now she couldn't doubt that.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_Hey everyone!! So i hope you enjoy this story please review either way!!_** ** _Chapter Nineteen_**

Neville and Luna were getting changed to go and visit his family and baby sister for the day and he was beyond excited. Alice and Frank had named the baby Eva-Lily and he was going to meet her in person. Professor Flitwick was going to escort them to Longbottom Manor and then back to the castle.

The others had just decided to spend the day studying, and not doing too much, after seeing Neville and Luna away they all gathered in the common room and started studying. They were only an hour through their Transfiguration when Hermione and Ginny had passed out at the table.

Ever since Christmas the girls had seemed to be struggling with their course load and the boys had not said anything to them because realistically they knew what way the conversation would go.

"Come on we should bring them to sleep in their beds..." With a Wingardium Leviosa Both Girls were floating to their rooms and lay gently on their beds.

"Do you think we should say anything?" Harry shook his head at Ron and did not feel to good at the prospect of betraying Ginnys trust.

"They have been hiding something all year and realistically if they wanted us to know they would tell us...I can tell they are struggling and if it starts to get really bad then I agree we should talk to them about it but for now just keep an eye..." Ron could only agree with him and when they went back to the living area Draco and Daphne looked worried.

"Hey are they ok?" Both boys nodded at Draco and although they appeared to want to say no both Daphne and Draco just bit their tongue at their two friends and went about their business.

"Hey I was gonna go and ask Severus if I could borrow his classroom to practice...wanna come?" Both boys decided to stay close to the common room so Daphne and Draco made their way down to the Dungeons.

"Do you think they are gonna tell us what's going on?" Draco just shook his head at his girlfriend and know that the boys more than likely didn't have a clue what was happening anyway.

"Without our inner communication they don't have to tell us and now with the Occlumency even more so. Harry and Ron seem clueless also and truth be told it is none of our business. If they show any more signs that they are struggling then maybe someone should do something but otherwise we should leave well enough alone." She nodded and grasped his hand in hers before he kissed her very briefly on the lips.

"Well, well, Well..." They were interrupted by Parkinson and the idiot that was Blaise Zabini still milking the Buckbeak injury for all its worth. "Are you both lost?" Pansy had her knickers in a twist ever since her father was sentenced and Draco had been wondering when this confrontation was going to happen.

"Look what do you want...I have been having a good day and whatever crap is gonna spew out of your mouth will more than likely ruin it..." The Pug-faced girl squared up to Daphne and went right into her face.

"You are an absolute disgrace to Slytherin...both of you...making friends with blood traitors and Mudbloods..." Draco had his wand out of its holster quicker that anyone could say boo.

"I would advise you from saying that word too loudly Pansy...Professor Snape would not take to kindly to its usage." She smirked at him before coming over to stand beside him.

"You know there was almost a betrothal between us Draco...you could have been amazing. Instead you chose this..." She looked Daphne up and down who continued to smirk at the girl. "What's so funny?" No one really knew what to say to that but it was clear Zabini was just a scapegoat.

"Daphne is the love of my life and you are nothing more than a bitter little girl. Your issues goes much deeper and Daddy being in jail is probably the best thing that could have happened to you. You have a choice Pansy...forge your own path instead of your fathers..." She looked contemplative for a second she laughed in his face.

"What join the rabble with its bunch of misfits such as Potter and his bleeding heart mudblood friend..." Before anyone could say anything else sharp footfalls were heard and Draco knew the shot had hit the fan.

"Surely my Slytherins are not fighting amongst themselves?" His imposing demeanour and calm, cool but intimidating voice was enough to make Pansy draw back from them. "That would be most unpleasant..." She smiled through her teeth at their head of house and shook her head at him.

"No sir...just a quick disagreement that's all...we were just leaving..." Draco placed his wand back in its holster and Severus has his eyes boring into all of them.

"Miss Parkinson do I strike you as a patient and understanding man..." He could tell she was confused as she didn't answer him but had a sort of blank expression on her face. "Ok then do I strike you as an idiot?" She immediately shook her head as did Zabini and both of them were worried.

"I am well aware you are children but you are not too young to know what the word Mudblood means..." Both of their faces dropped as they knew he had heard them. "I don't appreciate the usage of that filthy word it is unbecoming and only used by ignorant, cowardly people. Detention tomorrow night Mr Zabini with myself and Miss Parkinson I am sure Mr Filch will be honoured by your company." They knew it was useless to argue and his bias could clearly be seen but they didn't have a leg to stand on. Just submitted and they were dismissed leaving Severus with Draco and Daphne.

"Thank you Sir..." He shook his head and if Severus was being honest with himself he would admit he was doing it more for himself than anyone else. As he looked at his two Slytherins he could see how grateful they were to him and in all honesty he was grateful also.

"Do you need escorted back to your common room?" They both shook their heads at him and instead told him they were hoping to use his classroom to practice which seemed to shock him slightly but he agreed and soon found himself supervising their practice in the dungeons as they went over a potion that could be on their exams.

"Sir...can I ask you a question?" The man nodded and came over to their desk before he noticed they had finished brewing and the potion looked perfect.

"How hard is it to become an Animagus?" He usually encouraged children to increase their knowledge but these children were the biggest overachievers he had ever seen.

"Well I would imagine Professor McGonagall would be a better person to ask that question too...but I would imagine it would be hard enough especially at a young age." He nodded to his Potions Professor and started packing up his things and Severus curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you ask?" The young boy sighed slightly before collapsing onto a chair and taking out a dark green notebook that Severus had come to know now as Salazar Slytherins journal.

"In here it took Slytherin a full year to complete his Animagus training and Peter Pettigrew who apparently was not an overly bright student also managed and my father who was not unintelligent just impatient." The boy had made a solid point but transfiguration obviously was not his strong suit.

"Well from what I heard Peter Pettigrew took longer than anyone else to transform and I think the only was Pettigrew had managed it was because the other Marauders helped him significantly, your father I am unsure how he got his Animagus form but I do know that no one knew about it." That seemed to placate the boy slightly but Severus knew it would not be the last time he had questions.

Time passed quickly and the final Quidditch game of the year was upon them and Harry was feeling the stress. Truth be told he was not the only one...a few days prior Ginny had apparently thrown a gasket in Trelawneys class and walked out but not before insulting the poor woman.

All of the soul bonds thought the stress of classes were getting to her and if Ginny was being honest with herself she would agree with them. As they all gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast Harry was slower than usual and could not believe how nervous he was.

Last game and he needed to win by two hundred and ten points to win the Quidditch Cup. All of his teammates were counting on him and he felt utterly sick. He had been plagued by dreams of Amara the night before and had seen her get closer and closer to Hogwarts and truth be told he was rather nervous about it all.

He picked at his breakfast making the others look at each other knowingly and they all did their best to encourage him and support him which did nothing to assuage his fears.

"Right Gryffindors ten minutes and then I expect you all at the Pitch." Oliver Wood was not making his life any easier but Harry just swigged his juice and left without another word to the others. As they glanced at each other they immediately could feel the tension in the air.

"What's going on with him?" Ron was genuinely concerned for his friend but everyone didn't want to draw to much attention towards it in such a public setting.

It was always a tense time on the run up to the end of the year and with exams getting closer, Amara getting closer also and they had found out the Buckbeak was being executed not to mention the fact that there is two Psychopathic killers on the loose is it any wonder tensions were high.

As they finished their breakfast and made their way down to the Pitch all they could hope was that at least one of those things would go smoothly. As Harry was getting changed in the Quidditch locker room his feeling of dread was evident.

He knew he was going to have to figure out a way to get over it but he did not know on his life how that was going to happen. As Oliver began his speech, the very last speech he would give them as Captain Harry smiled at him.

"Ok now...seeing as this is my last game with you all I want to thank you. You have been an incredible team and I have loved every single minute of playing with you all. Whatever I decide to do in the future I will always look back at my Hogwarts years and remember you lot." Everyone ran to him and brought him in for a group hug and Harry's nerves disappeared in that moment because there was no way he was losing Oliver's last game.

They grabbed their broomsticks and headed towards the Pitch whilst hearing the roar of the crowd and as they mounted their brooms and flew onto the Pitch Harry had the best feeling in the world. They were going to win...he didn't know how big they were.

As soon as that whistle blew each and every Slytherin seemed to relish in fowling and playing dirty however with the teamwork of Fred, George and Harry not to mention the hat trick of chasers they had the Gryffindors became unstoppable. They had beat out Slytherin by two hundred and twenty points and within seconds of Harry catching the snitch the whole stadium erupted and Oliver was actually crying as Professor Dumbledore handed him the Quidditch Cup.

He was not the only one Minerva was in tears also and the four houses came down onto the Pitch to celebrate with the Gryffindors apart from the obvious exceptions.

Zabini has a face on him like a well slapped arse and as he glared at Harry the rest of the school seemed oblivious to his hatred. Gryffindor deserves the win...Harry had flown superbly on his new broom. All of his needless worrying made him almost laugh. Now all they had to do was get through their final exams.

Everything had went smoothly after that the party in the Gryffindor dorm was expanded to the Room of Requirement with Minervas agreement and she let it go on until Midnight before shooing everyone back to their own common rooms with the help of Severus, Pomona and Filius.

The days before the exams passed in a blur and Harry and Ron were on their way to the library to meet Ginny and Hermione. As they arrived it was eerily quiet and they spotted the two girls passed out over their schoolwork and upon taking a closer look saw the frazzled expression on Hermiones face and the worried expression on Ginnys even in their sleep and Madam Pince came up behind them and cleared her throat.

"This is not a common room...if they want to sleep tell them to do it in their own quarters...I will not let them drool all over ancient tomes." The two boys nodded their heads at the scary woman and using their wands packed up all of the girls belongings and then picked them up after casting a featherweight charm on the girls and carried them to the common room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh in the name of Merlin...what happened?" Ron shrugged his head at Neville and set Hermione on one couch and Harry set Ginny on the other.

"Exhaustion...I haven't pressed them for details but I can't sit by anymore...they are running themselves into the ground with their course load." All of them agreed and decided to talk to them the following day.

Slowly but surely Dudley was gaining confidence with his new athletic body he was gaining thanks to potions and exercise not to mention his school work had vastly improved and was doing quite well so naturally the shit hit the fan. A slamming of the front door and stomps up the stairs was what greeted Sirius in the house.

Narcissa and Amelia were at work and he knew he was going to have to deal with this one solo and so he proceeded to the young lads room. To be honest he was definitely not expecting to see the young boy covered in blood and shaking almost crying.

"Dudley...what in the world happened?" The young boy shook his head and his knees collapsed from under him.

"I...it's...someone..." As soon as he started talking he immediately went into hysterics and the man and truth be told Sirius didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Calm down..." He saw a glass of water appear and thanked the house elf that was eavesdropping. "Try and slow your breathing Dudley...try and calm down..." The young lad took a few deep breaths and Sirius couldn't understand what on earth made the boy lose it like that.

It took a good ten minutes before the boy was in any way coherent enough to explain what had happened and Sirius was dreading the conversation.

"So...do you want to tell me what happened?" He nodded his head and felt obligated to tell Sirius everything and he really didn't want to.

"Well it started a couple of days ago...there is a guy in my class and he has had it in for me since the beginning of the year. He started by introducing himself to me and then acted like a pompous arse...I don't know how but he found out about my parents and he was calling my mum and dad names and saying I was going to be just like them..." Sirius could see where this was going.

"So what happened after that?" He shook his head and it seemed the be very hard to keep his composure.

"I was walking to get the bus and he came up behind me spouting his usual crap and he told me I was a big girl because I was letting him away with it...all of his friends were laughing and Matthew my friend looked lived and he punched Andrew and then Sebastian jumped in and it ended in a huge massive fight until the policemen came and broke it up. We all legged it after that and then I came home." Sirius nodded his head in understand at him but then again he didn't really know what to do.

"I know I shouldn't have lost my temper but I couldn't help it...I'm sorry..." Sirius shook his head at the upset boy and did his best to comfort him and when he had eventually calmed down the Marauder could not help but be absolutely infuriated.

He contacted the school and apparently they were aware of tensions between two sets of boys and they were looking into it and all in all it was not good enough for Sirius and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Before anyone could think anything else Amelia came around the corner and smiled at Sirius, she was absolutely beautiful and huge. She only had four weeks of pregnancy left and then Sirius was going to be a dad.

"Hey Sirius I think I should head over to St Mungos..." His face dropped in that moment and he started to freak out. Dudley clicked his fingers in front of his face to try and get his attention before he snapped out of it and ran down the stairs leaving Amelia looking amused with Dudley.

"Are you Ok?" She asked Dudley whom just smiled and nodded at her before he chased her away to go and have her baby.

"Good luck..." She thanked him and Sirius was pacing and trying to gather everything to go to the hospital and this point Amelia lifted one bag and handed it to Sirius causing Narcissa and Charlie to laugh who were sitting in the living room.

"Babe calm down I have had everything packed for weeks and we have time so please can you calm down." He nodded his head and took her by the hand before apparating to St Mungos leaving Narcissa and Charlie behind laughing at Poor Sirius's face.

"He is going to be a nightmare in the delivery room..." Dudley plonked down on the couch across from them and smiled at Narcissa whom he had also became close too.

"Why?" She laughed at the young boy who surprisingly had slotted in Well with the crazy family.

"Sirius does not have one singular calm bone in his body..." They all laughed and went into the kitchen to have dinner and wait for the good news.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hey Everyone! Thank You for you reviews and for anyone who added me to you favourites list I appreciate it so much and love you all. So on with the next chapter I hope you all like it...I do need you help though, should I give McGonnagall some loving or not? I am not too sure what to do *face palm* if anyone has any ideas let me know! WARNING FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Twenty

Professor Trelawney has been at Hogwarts for one reason only, so that Professor Dumbledore could keep her safe. When she was younger and had applied for the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts the headmaster was ready to dismiss the woman until she made a real honest to Merlin Prophecy and at that moment Albus Dumbledore needed to keep her close and keep her safe.

Now however he was regretting that decision, he had came out to a horrifying sight she was twirling around the castle well and truly schnockered on Sherry and even trying to twirl Mr Filch around to make him smile and dance with her to which he was thoroughly pissed off.

As the evening went on she continued to walk around the school saying hello to The Soul Bonded children whom were laughing at the spectacle from their seat on the stone wall. In that moment she grabbed Harry by the arm and tried to twirl him around much to the amusement of the others but all of a sudden her twinkling expression was replaced by one of emptiness and her voice dropped an Octave and became haunting.

"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." At that her expression started to slowly morph back into that of amusement and glee causing the children to freak out slightly.

"Professor are you Ok?" She nodded her head at Harry before she continued to skip down the corridor causing them all to look at each other worryingly. She had made it to Professor Flitwick and was now dancing with him and they immediately ran to hopefully catch Professor Snape before dinner.

As they knocked on his door he still had his teaching robes on but the classroom was empty. Taking in all of their stricken faces he knew it was not a good reason why they were visiting.

"What's wrong?" He led them passed the classroom into his private quarters and a cup of tea appeared for them all as they sat down. Severus took off his top layer of his teaching robes and unhooked the top button in his shirt much to the children's amusement.

"I can tell by your faces your visit is not that social so instead of looking at me that way maybe you can explain why Mister Weasley looks confused and Miss Greengrass looks terrified." Both children in question snapped out of whatever they were dealing with and flared at the Potions teacher who held his hands up.

"I am sorry for offending your delicate sensibilities but please explain..." Neville recounted the tale of a drunk Sybil to which Severus was well accustomed to and he then proceeded to tell his the prophecy they all heard. "She said tonight?" They nodded and he told them he would get the teachers to do more patrols and that was that.

Considering the past few years at School the children could not help but feel worried at what was to come. No good can come of a eerily easy solution.

"Anything else I can help you all with?" The children just shook their heads and made small talk before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Afterward they were all going down to visit Hagrid as tonight was also Buckbeaks execution.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall Severus split off to the teachers table at the top of the room and took a seat next to McGonnagall and was explaining the situation to her and she then told Albus Who glanced the way of the children and nodded at them.

During dinner Harry's felt his mirror vibrating in his pocket and as he pulled it out some other kids were admiring it as Sirius's voice popped up on the screen.

"Hey Harry!" The man looked exhausted and he was crying causing all of the children to worry.

"Sirius what's going on are you Ok?" He immediately smiled at the group and turned the mirror around to see Amelia with a small pink blanket in her arms.

"I'm a father...I have a little girl!" Those at the Gryffindor table started talking and the girls started oohing and ahhing over the precious baby.

"Congratulations Sirius!" All of the Gryffindor table cheered for the man and soon the Hufflepuff table joined in and eventually by the time they said goodbye to the man the feeling in the Great Hall was electric.

Talk of the baby continued on and the Weasley Twins were talking of designing Fireworks for a celebration that Sirius was going to have once all of the children came home. The girls were planning presents for the little one who had yet to be named.

All in all by the time the children made their way down to Hagrid's hut they were in excellent form but that all went to hell in a hand basket when they spotted Zabini and his idiot crew standing at the top of the hill.

"My mother has sworn to me I will have the beasts head over our mantle...stupid bloody chicken..." They all spotted the Soul Bonds coming closer to them and started laughing.

"Ah coming to spectate are we...should be a jolly good show!" Luna immediately whipped out her wand and had him bound against a rock and had her wand pointed at his face. All of the Slytherins went to point their wands at her but each of the soul bonds were too quick for them.

"Luna stop he is not worth this...waste of space..." The young blonde girl started to slowly back down causing the boy to laugh at her and Neville saw it first...the fiery passion in her eyes and before he could say anything to warn them she had whipped back around and punched the boy square in the face causing him to crumple to the ground and grip his not profusely bleeding nose.

"You are crazy! All of you Mudbloods and Blood traitors...most of all you two..." He aimed at Daphne and Draco before a clearing of the throat behind them all indicated they all were no longer alone.

Turning around they met the stern looking face of Severus Snape who was staring at Zabini in disgust. Once the group of Slytherins saw him they immediately started trying to tell him how much of a victim they were.

"Lovegood punched me Sir...she pulled a wand and punched me...I think she has broken my nose..." Severus held his hands up and looked at the boys nose before glancing at the others and cursing them for making his life harder.

"Mister Zabini...considering I saw and heard what happened save your idiocy for someone else...get yourself off to the hospital wing now." The group left in a hurry with embarrassment on their faces at being spoken to like that before the man turned to the others and sighed.

"Considering your warning one would expect you all to be back at school..." They all looked sheepishly at the Potions master before they all put their wands away and explained they were on their way down to Hagrids for Buckbeaks execution.

"You most certainly are not! That is going to be horrific and I will not let you all watch it...let's go..." Before they could leave Ron did a double take and in turn made them all stop.

"Scabbers!? PETTIGREW!" In his brash Gryffindor style and before anyone could stop him he ran towards what appeared to be a rat causing Severus to get worried.

"WEASLEY get back here this instant!" It was no use however as the red head continued to run towards it all the way down to the Whomping Willow and down a small access after the traitorous bastard.

Knowing who was more than likely down that hole Severus sent a Patronus to Albus, Minerva and Remus going to go after him but the other children had another plan as they two were going after him.

"Where do you think you all are going?" They all have him a look as if he was stupid and he shook his head before hearing a roar of what sounded like a tiger and a scream before they all took off running after their brother, soulmate and friend.

"Professor either lets go or leave either way I am going down there after him!" Hermione who usually never spoke badly to a teacher was overtly sassy to Severus and he knew she was serious. He waved his wand to freeze the killer tree and followed the children down into another dangerous position they always seem to find themselves in. At least he was with them this time. Small Favours...he only hoped Molly, Narcissa, Dittania and Alice would not castrate him for putting their children in danger.

Sirius and Amelia were basking in the glow of their baby girl and being new parents when his mirror rang in his pocket only to see Moony on the other side smiling softly at his brother in all but blood.

"Hello Brother...did Harry tell you the news? I tried calling earlier but no answer..." Remus looked extraordinarily happy for his brother but underlying there was something else he congratulated them but Sirius could tell that he had something that he was keeping from him.

"What's going on?" He explained he got a Patronus from Severus saying that they saw Pettigrew on the grounds explained the whole situation to him before Amelia shooed him away and Remus told him not to.

"Sirius you have just had a baby! Be with Amelia and your daughter...trust in me and my ability to bring them home. Leave this to me ok...Severus is with them and I will bring them back safe I promise!" Sirius nodded his head at Remus and both men signed off before the latter doing something that was either a good idea or a disaster. At this point he flooed the house and no one was there except for Narcissa and Charlie who was canoodled on the sofa.

"Remus...what's going on?" After explaining it twice more she told Charlie to watch Dudley and left with a kiss from him and hug from the small boy before disappearing into the flames not knowing what was ahead of them all.

HP3Chap33 Retold

Once they all landed underneath the tree with Severus coming up last they saw a long passage which they knew would lead somewhere nefarious but they were unsure where and against every instinct they had all of them powered on up the passageway. They could feel it get colder and colder and they all had goosebumps pressing out of their skin...even Severus...he knew it would not end well but Mister Weasleys screams were echoing down the passageway and there was no way he was being left for any longer than he had to.

"Where do you suppose this takes us?" Draco asked and Severus looked at Harry who just continued shaking his head at his brother. Severus had a flashback of his seventh year and Black playing a prank on him but he never got too far into the passageway before James Potter pulled him out a chased him but not before punching a laughing Sirius Black.

"Not sure but I have a hunch..." Everyone was expecting more from Harry but the boy just shook his head at them again. "I really hope I am wrong!" Again the whole group was getting more and more frustrated at that, Hermione stopped dead and slapped him in the arm lightly.

"Harry stop being vague..." The young boy pulled out his version of The Marauders Map and saw the passageway but not where it lead to...considering all of the other secret passageways were documented Harry had a feeling his father and their friends left it off for a reason.

"Remus told me that when he was a student at Hogwarts he used the Shrieking Shack to transform into Moony with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. I think this is where it leads otherwise it would be on the map." They all understood and a lightbulb went on in Severus Head, that mutt tried to feed him to a werewolf!

He was seething but the task at hand was greater, he would deal with Black later on. They all slowly but surely made their way closer and closer until he heard small footsteps and whimpering from above, Hermione was first out before Severus could stop her and he quickly ran out and pushed her behind him and taking the lead.

"I am unsure what we are about to encounter but it would be better if an adult took charge of the situation for a change don't you?" Creaky stairs paved the way up and up with Rons moans getting louder and louder, Severus ran through the door but before he could get anything out he was bound and pressed against the wall by a seemingly empty room, from the corner who should pop out but Peter Pettigrew in his human condition.

"I expected more from one of The Dark Lords inner circle...but then again we all know where your true loyalties lie...your self preservation is astounding Severus, ride high on the coattails of the dark lord and when he dies you cling to Dumbledore like the snake you are. You are only interested in yourself isn't that right Severus? Now come out come out children don't be shy." Standing in the hallway they all traipsed in one by one with their wands out but did not move to defend anyone.

At least Severus was still conscious and did not appear to be hurt, Hermione immediately ran over to Ron who was leaning against the back wall and bleeding from his leg...as soon as Hermione reached him she gave him a huge hug and for the first time he heard her in his head.

'I love you...' He smiled despite of the pain radiating down his leg and instantly they all heard him and knew it to be true but could not change it now.

'Hermione its a trap all of you go and get out...' As he said this to her she spun around and a large white tiger appeared from the other corner and Pettigrew smiled at them as the tiger morphed into the scruffy, down and out Lucius Malfoy.

His eyes landed on Draco and the boy in question had nothing but distain and disgust at his father. There was once a time when Draco would have done anything to please his father but now he just pitied him.

"Draco...my son you look amazing...look how strong and big you are...don't worry we will be together again all of us me you and your mother!" That seemed to snap Draco out of whatever stupor he was on and as he went to walk towards his son when the other children stood protectively in front of him.

"You think I am going to hurt my son! Move aside you filth..." He lifted a wand up to them all but before he could say anything he was disarmed by Narcissa coming in through the door with her wand out and aimed directly at her ex-husband.

"Hello wife...still slumming with the dragon trainer? I would have expected someone of your social standing to find someone to fuck who had a bit more stature that Charlie Weasley...poor young lad!" She stood in front of the children and tried her best not to let Lucius goad her into anything whilst Remus came in behind her and undid the binds holding Severus against the wall and Dora who immediately went to Ron and tried to help his wound on his leg also cast a binding spell at Pettigrew who fell to the floor with his hands trapped at his side.

"Why are you here Lucius? Why come to Hogwarts? You were free and you chose to come here..." Everyone in that moment thought he had lost the plot because he started to laugh at Narcissa before taking one step towards her not even bothered by the fact that she had her wand pointed at his jugular.

"Our Son is friends with a Longbottom and a Weasley! He has lost all of the breeding I spent teaching him!" She scoffed at her ex-husband and took in his appearance, his long hair had actually twisted into dreadlocks and for the first time he had a beard. Narcissa used to fear Lucius and now she actually began to feel sorry for him.

"All of the fear you instilled in him you mean? Our son is an incredible human being but you still can't see past that Pureblooded bigoted facade." She laughed at him, actually laughed in his face and she could see the revulsion in his face and he took two steps to her and grasped her wand arm and pressed her against the wall.

"You are my wife...he is my son...you will come back to me..." He had truly lost it and Narcissa saw just how insane he was, he wrapped one hand around her neck and the other holding firm to her wrist above her head as he put all of his might into keeping her where she was.

"What Lucius spend the rest of our lives on the run? You want your son to leave his friends...his school...his family?" He twisted her wrist in his hand and she grimaced slightly but still shook her head at Nymphadora who currently had her wand pointed at him.

"I am his family! I AM HIS FATHER! These people have no business being friends with Draco he is their superior...Potter and Longbottom...not to mention the Mudblood. Don't even get me started on this match with Greengrass! He is superior to themcand will act according to our family traditions or I will make him...Imperious..." Before he could get the spell out and before anyone could say anything he was blasted across the room and landed in a heap in the corner. All of the children could not see where it came from and Narcissa did not care she just assumed one of the Children did it and ran to them to hug all of them as if her life depended on it. Remus and Severus has now turned their attention to the heap of blond on the floor and bound him.

"Thank you...whichever one of you did that!" They pulled back and asked each other and no one owned up to it and a small creaking of the floor behind them made the three adults gather around the children before a woman appeared out of thin air.

She was beautiful and had long dark hair that was almost past her bottom, the brightest blue eyes any of them had ever seen and was dressed in the strangest clothes that any of them had ever seen, she had dirt all over her but the children knew exactly who she was.

"Amara..." Her attention turned to Harry and she looked like a deer in the headlights, he slowly started to walk towards her and she instinctively took a step back from him causing him to hold up his hands and tuck his wand back in its holster.

"It's alright...I am Godrics descendant, my name is Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and she is Helga Hufflepuffs descendant. This is Luna Lovegood, she is Rowenas descendant and this is Draco he is Salazars descendant. You are our anchor?" She nodded and walked away from them all before walking toward Peter Pettigrew who had broken his bindings and she was quick but not quick enough...the man in question morphed into his animagus form and scurried away with her pointing her wand at him as he ran. She silently and wandlessly blasted three spots in the floor trying to strike him but to no avail, he scurried through a hole in the wall and got away from them.

They would have to make do with Lucius for now and hopefully they will catch Pettigrew further down the line. Amara stood looking around the room and for the first time noticed how young the descendants were and what she assumed were their soul mates.

"How old are you?" Her words was slightly broken and everything around her seemed to frighten her, the children all stood in awe of her and the fact that she was real and not just a dream anymore.

"We are thirteen...how old are you?" She laughed at Hermione as she said that and considering she was not used to people laughing at her she took it slightly bad.

"I'm sorry I truly did not mean to offend you I just do you mean Physically or actually?" They immediately knew what she meant and Hermione said either. "I am Physically Seventeen but mentally in all honesty I am not sure." They figured if she was around at the time of the Founders they figured she was over nine hundred years old which seemed completely unfeesable and unrealistic.

"That's extraordinary..." Narcissa was truly in awe of the girl in front of her, everything she had been through and she was still functioning...sort of...her English was broken in places and she looked like she stepped out of a Jane Austin novel.

"Perhaps we should go...deliver this man to the proper authorities?" They all nodded and Lucius was levitating behind them still unconscious, Severus and Harry were also helping Ron back down the steps and out of the shrieking shack towards Hogwarts.

Narcissa was followed by the others who were trying to come to grips with what had happened over the past couple of hours. All of them couldn't keep their eyes off of Amara. They had been seeing the girl for the past year and now she was here in the flesh they could feel the power radiating off her and the way their magic compimented hers.

Their inner connection had been reactivated as soon as she had entered Hogwarts wards and they were asking each other about it.

'What do you think?' Harry

'Her power is extraordinary' Hermione

'She is wonderful' Luna

'She is fit as hell' Ginny...all of them looked at the redhead in shock especially Harry. Before anyone could say anything else they heard a new voice in their heads that they hadn't before.

'You know I can hear you right? What is Fit?' As Amara said this and turned to both smirk and look inquisitive at the children they all blushed slightly. As they all made it too the top of the Whomping Willow again and out to the grounds of Hogwarts and at that moment Amara could not help but take a look around at her surroundings and could see the visible changes in the school.

Light in the distance showed her that the small village that had been built fairly close to the school had grew exponentially and although everything around her was new and exciting it also terrified her. In her travels she had came across some unusual sights and could not fathom how the Non-Magical had created large boxes that could fly...it was truly ingenious and terrifying to behold. Without warning the air got cold and the whole group had their wands out but it was too late...the large wraiths had descended and no one could stop them.

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone!! I am sorry for being so late with this Chapter!! Teething, First Birthdays and busy back to work life balance caused everything to tip over the edge!! So there is only one more chapter after this one and then that is the end of my third instalment.

Good news is I have nearly completed my fourth installment and would like your opinion on the ending.Unfortunatelysomeone has to die and I don't particularly want it to be Cedric so who should it be.

You can chose anyone but would love your opinion on this...someone has to be caught in the crossfire but who should it be? Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter Twenty-One

It happened so fast that no one could even do anything, Severus, Narcissa and Amara were prepared to conjure their Patronus but it was almost as if the Dementors has noticed that and had descended on them first...before anyone knew it they were all lying on the ground getting their souls kissed from them and with no one around to stop it, they had to succumb to the mercy of the soulless demons.

Harry tried his very best to hold on and could hear his mother or at least what he assumed was his mother screaming, he could see Severus on the ground clutching at his chest and the sheer pain and terror on his face was something Harry had never seen before. As he held on through sheer force on Ginnys hand he felt her squeeze back before loosening completely and knew she had passed out. Remus and Dora refused to let go of each other until both of them passed out completely.

Draco was holding onto his mother and the love of his life, both women were weakening their grip on his hands and he had never felt so powerless in his life. Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron were already passed out and before long Draco, Daphne, Severus and Narcissa had passed out.

Harry and Amara were among the last ones still conscious and before they passed out a bright white light appeared and they for a very brief moment thought they were saved, little did they know it was only starting for them all.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonnagall were not exactly faint hearted and easy to shock...it came to everyone's surprise when they found the Soul bonded children along with Severus, Remus, Dora Narcissa, a bound and unkempt Lucius Malfoy and a face neither one of them knew but judging from her clothes they could only assume it was the young girl Amara that they had been waiting for.

Levitating them all to the hospital wing proved slightly difficult but once they were transferred and Madam Pomfry had taken a look at them all she realised that they all needed rest and chocolate so after spelling some Hot Chocolate into their stomachs a little bit of colour started to appear on all of their cheeks.

She treated Ron's tiger bite, much to her chagrin she also treated a large gash on Lucius Malfoy head that he had received from Amara throwing him across the room. The new girl was a strange one...as with all of the children she could not get a read on any of their magics at all today! It was all over the place. Severus was the first one to regain consciousness and he groaned before Poppy floated over to his bed and helped him sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Severus...what happened?" He looked around the room at the rest of the children and Lucius before finding Minervas eyes and slowly his demeanour started to soften.

"What happened Severus?" Albus could not help himself, finding his Potions master passed out and surrounded by the children was a strange enough sight and the headmaster wanted...no he needed answers.

"I found the children after they got into a tussle with Zabini and his goons...I had sent them into the castle and was about to reprimand these idiots when Mr Weasley decided it was a good idea to run after Peter Pettigrew..." He continued the tale and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

Before anyone could say anything else Amara woke up and practically jumped from the bed and grappled to press her body against the wall.

"Hello it's alright...you can relax we are not going to hurt you..." Albus channeling his kind grandfather face did very little to ease the frightened expression on her face. "Now I am the Headmaster my name is Albus Dumbledore...this is my deputy Minerva McGonnagall and our Potions teacher Severus Snape..." Narcissa, Remus and Dora awoke and looked around the room before landing on the new face no one knew.

"Ok why doesn't everyone just calm down...what's happening?" Dora being Dora had stepped in front of Albus and towards the girl who looked like she hadn't had a shower or a decent nights rest in weeks.

"What's your name?" She was like a deer in the headlights and kept glancing toward the children on the bed and edging closer to them almost as if her magic was pulling her.

"My name is Amara Salgarth...I am the anchor to the Founders of Hogwarts, now their descendants...I felt their magic call to me ever since I awoke but I needed to gather my belongings before coming to them..." She was extremely well spoken and Dora took another step toward her and she just took a step backward again and pressed even further against the wall.

"Hey it's ok...I am not going to hurt you...my name is Dora..." She could not say anything else before the door slammed open and Cornelius Fudge and his Pitbull Umbridge appeared and immediately zeroed in on Amara.

"I take it this is our Prisoner!" The young girl looked terrified as they both walked toward her and Dora stood in front of her almost as a buffer between dumb and dumber and Amara.

"Auror Tonks step aside!" She refused to move away and Umbridge lifted her wand out and Albus could see that things were going to epically escalate if no one intervened. "This woman is a Prisoner of The Ministry of Magic! I will have your Auror Badge if you don't follow my order!" Dora stood her ground and mirrored their stance with her wand, Severus also stood in front of them letting Amara grip onto his robes.

"You are going to have to be extremely quick with that wand Madam Umbridge..." Amara just put her hand on Dora's shoulder and shook her head to tell her to stop. "Amara you are not going to be imprisoned ever again..." She shook her head at the girl again and disentangled herself from Severus and smiled at them both.

"I want to thank you for standing up for me...all I ask is that I get to bond with the Children at some point. Their magic will completely unravel if I don't..." She nodded her head along with Albus to promise her. The girl stepped forward toward a woman who was wearing the strangest expression on her face and a man in a horrible green hat.

"I will go with you...it's ok there will be no wand fire with the children around..." Everybody could only admire this girl...from what they could see she had been through hell and was just willingly going with these two strangers to god knows what.

"Auror Tonks escort this woman to the Ministry..." The young woman did not move and they adults could see the power battle at work here. "Auror Tonks you will follow my instructions..." She shook her head at them and did not move.

"I will not be a part of this!" Narcissa respected her young niece even more in that moment for sticking to her guns.

"Albus can we use somewhere to store the Prisoner until I can find an Auror who is willing to do the job they are paid for?" The Headmaster stepped forward for a second and shook his head.

"This woman saved all of the children and adults in this room so I will not see her locked up again. Do you not think the Ministry has done enough to her! Your predecessors have kept her locked up and sleeping for hundreds of years because you didn't understand her...you feared her!" Cornelius Fudge had never been on the receiving end of Albus Dumbledores power trip and truth be told he was scared slightly.

"So what do you expect me to do? She has been locked away from civilisation for hundreds of years as you said...she is dangerous." Albus took one more step forward in a raw display of power which frightened the majority of the occupants of the room.

"I said YOU feared her not that I thought she warranted your fear...now I am a lot more Popular than you are...this girl is under the Protection of the House of Dumbledore...once Harry Potter wakes up and backs me up on this you will be lucky if you can find a rock you can crawl under to escape the wrath of the Wizarding World." The man was terrified and Narcissa chose this moment to put her two cents in.

"Draco will back it with the House of Malfoy and you know Sirius Black hates you! So the House of Black will also be backing this girl...however when the Wizarding Community figures out that you have been keeping people in Sleeping Beauty spells in secret rooms in the Ministry well there will be mutiny...and will call for an in depth search of the whole building. In actual fact Amelia Bones once she comes back from Maternity Leave may do that anyway." The young woman was slightly shocked at all of the help these strangers were doing for her.

"So this is what's going to happen...Amara will be free to go and taken under the protection of the House of Dumbledore she will enrol at Hogwarts next year and anyone who touches a hair on her head will answer to me! Understood?" It took both of them a few moments but they nodded their heads and escorted Lucius Malfoy who was still unconscious to a cell in a tower of the castle while they await the verdict.

It took another fifteen minutes Harry, Hermione and Ginny to also waken...Amara nodded her head at them in greeting and Albus explained what was happening and Narcissa left with Severus to let all of the adults know what was happening whilst Ron was wakening.

Albus looked at the children and against his better judgement knew he shouldn't put ideas into their heads but Miss Granger already was looking so determined once she realised Peter Pettigrew was missing.

"I cannot condone what you are about to do Miss Granger but I also know I cannot stop you...I also cannot be here when you decide to use it. Three turns I think..." The boys were confused but the girls nodded their heads in understanding before the Headmaster left the room and locked them in.

"What's going on? What's he talking about?" Harry and Ron were beyond confused at this point and Hermione lifted a small gold chain out from around her neck and walked over to Ron to peck him on the lips.

"Sorry Ron but seeing as you can't walk...you three ready?" Amara walked towards them and Ginny took a step back from them.

"I think I am going to stay...too much gives me a headache..." Hermione nodded and threw the long chain around Harry, Amara and her own neck and it was then Harry noticed a timer in between golden circles and it looked like their was sand in it.

"What is that?" He reaches up for it and she slapped his hand away. "Hermione do you mind explaining!" She turned it three times and before they knew it everything was moving like a blur of colours around them and it was then Harry thought he understood.

"Wait are we?" Everything slowed down and eventually stopped before he could get anything else out. Amara was looking around the now empty room and then back to the brown haired girl who was tucking the necklace back into her garments.

"Seven Thirty where were we?" Harry shook his head confused. "Harry focus!" He looked around the room and instead of it being dark the sun was still apparent in the sky.

"Hagrids...we were going to Hagrids! Hermione what the bloody hell is going on?" He shook his head at her and she grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them down the steps and out of the castle before they came to a standstill at what was in front of them.

"Hermione...please explain..." The young girl let out a sigh and pulled them both back behind the wall. "Why in the hell are we back in time? How on Earth is this possible? When did I turn into Marty McFly?" She let out a sigh at the boy who was ranting with the same impatience as always and Amara was slightly smirking even though she didn't have a notion what they were talking about.

"Don't you have anything to say? This is bound to be even weirder for you?" Once Harry was finished ranting Hermione asked Amara this who just shook her head at the younger girl and boy fighting that was entirely reminiscent of Godric and Helga.

"I have been held captive in an everlasting sleep for hundreds of years...and have spent a long time on my own. Trust in me when I say that this is the most entertainment I have had in a long time..." Harry sighed and they all looked around the corner just in time to see Luna punch Zabini in the face when Hermione pulled them back again.

"This is a time turner...it's how Ginny and I have been getting to all of our classes this year." If anything was going to floor Harry it was that, he looked a mixture of angry, jealous and worried for them both.

"You mean you and Ginny have been gallivanting around the castle and messing with time!" The brown haired bookworm slapped him on the arm causing Amara to snicker behind her hand at them even more now.

"Oi...we have not been gallivanting we have been learning! Stop being such an arse just because your jealous we got to do it and you didn't..." He stopped for a second and scoffed at her before nodding her head.

"Hermione if I thought this was an option I would have done all of the classes to...that is so cool..." He went to reach out for the necklace around her neck before she slapped it away again. Footsteps running caused them to all duck into an alcove just as Zabini went back toward the castle.

They saw Ron run up to the Whomping Willow before Harry went to run after them and Hermione stopped them.

"Hermione...I have to help...we have to catch Pettigrew..." She shook her head at him and in that moment wished he wasn't so thick tempered.

"Harry we didn't intervene before so we can't now...we will try our best to catch him but we can't rush in there where our past-selves are or we will think we would have gone bonkers.

"Then why did we come back here..." She heard a scuffle and saw Buckbeak tied up outside Hagrids hut and Hermione smiled.

"Come on...this is for Luna..." They all ran and once Amara saw what they were doing she smiled.

"What did it do? Why is he tied up? This isn't right..." Hermione tried to assure the girl they were going to release Buckbeak and the closer and closer they got they only hoped they could get it done without anyone seeing them.

The closer and closer they got to Hagrids hut the more nerves they felt spreading throughout their bodies. They had went back in time to catch a criminal or two, save their friends and hopefully set a condemned Hippogriff free from the clutches of Cornelius Fudge.

If Harry was not living it right now he would be in total denial about what was happening around him. The past few hours alone were unfathomable even for him. The Hippogriff Buckbeak was chained to a fence just outside the of Hagrids hut and Cornelius Fudge was walking down the hill with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall and the toad that was Umbridge in her pink suit followed by the executioner.

As they all hid behind a tree a part of Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew they were there because within minutes he had ushered them all into Hagrids hut for tea out of their line of sight. Taking a huge risk but deciding that waiting for another opportunity was stupid, Hermione dashed forward and began to unravel the chain from the wooden stump in the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry ran forward and bowed to Buckbeak who immediately knew who he was and stood on his feet to nuzzle into Harry's hand. The stubborn bird refused to move though and Harry knew they were running out of time.

"Buckbeak come on boy you have to come with us!" The boy leant his head on the bird and petted him. "I am going to save you...we all are...come on do this for Luna!" He immediately stood up and began to walk to with them. Amara took that moment to show up and threw him a ferret which Hagrid must have left for the bird, she had about a dozen of them tied around her neck like bait.

"What I assumed it was hungry!" Just as they went to move Hagrids hut door swung open and all of the adults stepped out seemingly looking at something that Dumbledore appeared to be using as a distraction. Oh yeah that man definitely knew they were there which explains exactly why he was...will...decided to...whatever he was encouraging this crazy adventure back in the hospital. He is such a meddling bastard but he was handy to keep around.

All three of them will be in Azkaban quicker than they could say boo if they were caught and I doubt even Albus Dumbledore will be of much help against that Pitbull Umbridge, this much they knew to be true but the fact that Buckbeak could die because of Zabinis idiocy was not right in Harry's head.

"Over there do you see...the property line is right over there..." As they were all distracted Harry pulled the bird towards the forest away from the prying eyes of the government officials and all they could do was just to kept running further and further until they came to a clearing in the forest and stopped.

"So what now?" Harry slipped the chain from Buckbeaks neck and almost knowingly the bird began to walk toward Amara as she asked that. He did not bow nor attack pridefully, he just stopped as she stroked him with as much gentleness surrounding her that even Luna was missing.

"That man, the one with the horrible hat is he going to be looking for the creature?" Hermione nodded at her and she just looked the bird dead in the eye and pressed her face to his beak.

"The answer is obvious then...we have to figure out a way to hide him or at least disguise him." She pressed her palm to his neck and the feathers began changing colours right in front of them.

She didn't even say an incantation or take out a wand but the white and grey feathers of the Hippogriff was starting to morph into pure black with some bluish hues to it he looked sort of like an overgrown Magpie. The bird seemed pleased and he nuzzled into her almost in a thanks.

"That was amazing...can you teach me how to do that?" Hermione looked ecstatically eager to learn also to which Amara looked frightened by both her enthusiasm and the manic look in her eye which Harry was used to at this point but could be startling to others.

"Yes sure...if we survive this...I know I have essentially missed a lot of history but even back in my own time...playing with it was never a good idea...even the darkest of wizards did not dare to attempt it..." They nodded and began to slowly male their way out of the forest leaving Buckbeak to chew of his mound of dead ferrets that Amara had multiplied for him much to Harry's amusement.

Coming closer and closer to the Whomping Willow they stayed behind a tree but kept a keen eye out for Pettigrew and against their better judgment save Lucius Malfoy. Everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours made Harry's head spin but right now this second he was even more confused. He kept his Map out to keep an eye out for Pettigrew and also hide his face from the girl who kept studying them both with every glance.

The girl beside him was not as she appeared and he could not believe how much of a connection he felt to her, she was practically a stranger but his magic called to her. It felt like his connection with Ginny but also slightly different, and he knew Hermione could feel it too.

"I saw a bright white Patronus just before I Passed out and at first I thought it was Dumbledore but now I don't think it was..." Hermione looked between her oldest friend and her newest one and saw a whole plethora of emotions in each of them.

"Who do you think it was Harry?" He sighed and even though he knew Hermione would never judge him he knew what he was about to say sounded crazy.

"I think it was my dad..." Hermione and Amara looked between themselves and didn't understand how that was even possible. "Look I know my parents are dead..." Again this was news to Amara but he just waved her off and would give her the history lesson on his past later.

"Harry...I have been around for a very long time and trust me when I say that anything is possible...I am living proof." He nodded in thanks to her before they saw movement out of the corner of their eyes and saw each of their others selves emerge from the tree and they felt it before anything else.

The air around them got colder and the flowers started to wilt, it seems their counterparts had felt it too but before a wand could be brandished the Dementors had descended on them all. One by one they fell to the ground and they stood waiting for the bright light and it never came.

"It will come wait and see..." Nothing happened except for the fact that they were all dying and Harry in that moment ran out and couldn't help but scream out of frustration, fear, confusion and exhaustion.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A large white stag appeared from his wand and within seconds a fox and swan had joined it and charged toward the herd of dementors before they could kill anyone and they flew away just in time to see Albus and Minerva come down the hill.

"Now What?" They shook their heads and sat in a slump behind a tree stump and let out a breath they were unaware they were all holding in. None of them could move, between their original adventure and then this one all three of them were exhausted.

"We should get going up to the school and hopefully be in time to take over just as our counterparts disappear. They nodded their heads at Hermione and slowly made their way up to the castle, using the Marauders Map to avoid students and teachers.

"That is an extraordinary invention...do you create it?" Harry handed her the map to get a proper look at it and shook his head before smiling at her.

"No...my father and his friends did when they were at school, it has been helpful in more ways than one and it helps me feel closer to him." He had only just met the girl and he was spilling his guts to her, he was unsure exactly how much Amara was aware of around her such as modern technology etcetera but he knew that it would be a huge adjustment for her to learn about things.

"Well it seems your father was a very smart man...although there is quite a few things he had missed in this castle...I will show you soon..." Harry nodded and could not help but see the sad expression on her face and she waved him off. "I was just thinking of my own father...he passed long before my accident but he loved life and experiencing new things and he would have loved all of the things that I have witnessed so far. Especially your flying metal boxes." They giggled slightly and she stopped talking as they had reached the door to the infirmary just as Albus Dumbledore was leaving it.

"Well?" Harry smiled at the old man and walked over to him and could not help but see strain and worry weighing the headmaster down.

"We lost Pettigrew..." Dumbledore smiled at them all before nodding his head and he walked away without another word. "Every time I see that man I am convinced that he is losing it." They shrugged their shoulders before walking towards the door and pushed it open just in time to see their future or past whatever selves disappearing and Ron looking even more confused.

"How in the ruddy hell?" All three of them were smiling at the younger man and Ginny who was looking incredibly amused at her brothers flabbergasted expression on seeing Harry and Hermione vanish and then reappear at the door and as freaking him out.

"What the hell!" The others were starting to wake up at this point and looked at the three of them walking into the room and Rons confused face. Draco immediately picked up on something being wrong and sat upright just as Madam Pomfry walked into the room.

"Good you are all awake! How are you feeling? Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Miss Salgarth please take a seat and rest yourself...you have all had a very trying evening." As soon as they all sat down food appeared in front of them all and silence fell between them as they didn't realise how hungry they were.

Amara has never seen such wonderful and extravagant food...she had been living off what she could compile with her wand and that was not large chicken sandwiches. She was starving, as soon as she saw and smelt the food her stomach went crazy and she could not help but devour the it in front of her.

"I want you children to watch you are not to leave here until I have given you the all clear in the morning do you understand?" They all nodded and she went into her office leaving them for the first time that night.

"Ok tell me what happened? What was that necklace and how did it make you appear in two places at once?" Draco, Daphne, Luna and Neville were confused at what was going on and at around flabbergasted expression on his fave.

"Ron what are you waffling about?" Ron then explained what had happened before they woke up and the necklace Hermione was as wearing and Luna snapped her fingers causing them to jump.

"A-ha...I knew you were using a time turner! How'd you get permission to use it for school?" The blonde girl in question flitted over to Hermiones bed and lifted the necklace out to look at it. "Aww it's so pretty!" Amara laughed at the girl in front of her, she was the brightest aura she had ever seen and knew that there was not one bad bone in this young girls body.

"You went back in time?" The other blonde girl whom she believed was called Daphne was strikingly beautiful and saw a fierceness in her which overthrew everything else. They went through their exploits of going back in time and truth be there of Harry and Hermione did the majority of the talking and Amara sat back and observed the group.

Harry was a clear leader and his relationship with Draco was truly like brothers, the way they threw jokes at one another and yet the strength of their bond was unbreakable from her visions of them all. Throughout the past few months she had been seeing these children and their dynamics, she was so looking forward to getting to know them better.

"Amara...you Ok?" She had gotten lost in her head completely that she didn't hear Hermione getting her attention until she was being shaken by the shoulder.

"Yes...sorry...force of habit. I have been on my own for quite a while." They laughed at her and she could not help but smile, truth be told she had been lonely, it was good to have people to talk to.

"We were just saying that we should probably bond tomorrow and solidify our magic...it's been slightly chaotic lately." They agreed to do it and the room started to fade slightly and before long the Founders had appeared.

Amara could not quite believe her eyes but when she saw Salazar and Ketsyia she ran toward them and held on for dear life. All of them were crying upon seeing her and when Salazar and Amara began to talk in Parseltongue Harry's head shot up in surprise and was looking forward to picking her brain about the language.

"Oh my dear girl! I have missed you!" No one wanted to intrude so all of the children left them to it and stood in the back of a The room. They continued to talk and catch up before the Founders told the children to come around. From the look on Salazars face it was not going to be good.

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASEREVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey everyone! So this is it! Last chapter of my third installment... I know it's went so fast hasn't it? I really hope you like it, I will be away for a week but when i do come back the fourth installment will be posted!_**

 ** _Please Review and let me know what you think, thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed etcetera! Love you guys xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

They immediately felt the magic of the wards start to thrum around them, the magic of the castle was building and they didn't know why. It was flowing around the room so potently it was as hard to keep focused, luckily Helga broke them from their trance.

"I think now that you have met Amara it is as good a time to bond as any...and luckily you have someone else who has already been through it..." The children looked slightly scared but knew that their magic could not be any worse than what it was. Anytime they tried to talk to each other they felt static or overwhelming thoughts there was as no in between.

"Now the bond has to allow blood to mingle with magic, don't look so scared it's relatively simple...so take your wand and make a small incision on your hand and repeat after me. Memini te mecum esse, cingite magicis sanguinem nostrum!" All of them opened their palms and combined their blood in a goblet that appeared below them before saying the incantation. The house colours erupted from them all and started floating all around them and they could not help but feel the crackle of magic in the air.

The magic from the castles foundations grew stronger and stronger before it was almost overwhelming them all in the room. Before long the colours died down and the cuts on their palms healed and the goblet disappeared from in front of them. Harry kept looking around the room almost as if he was waiting on the other shoe to drop.

"Seriously that's it?" They all laughed before a bright white light grew and blew them all across the room. As they all stood up and gave themselves a shake they couldn't help but feel stronger and more intune. They automatically heard each other's thoughts again and it almost felt like they had to re-learn how to make their minds and bodies function between each other.

They ended up settling down into chairs which appeared and talking to the Founders for a while and once saying goodbye they asked to see and speak to Amara again and she promised to see them all the following year. Once they were all back in the confines of the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfry was waiting for them with a scowl on her face.

"I said rest...not to go gallivanting and disappearing! Where were you anyway?" They all laughed at the older woman before she all but shoved them back to bed as if they couldn't get there themselves they snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow entering into the most restful sleep they had ever had.

————————————————-

Sirius Black had been through so many emotions in the past twenty-four hours that he had actually lost count, he was terrified when his wife went into labour, excited and elated once his daughter was born, on edge since finding out about Lucius and Peter but upon hearing Remus's voice telling him that hat Harry and Draco were safe and sound in the hospital wing made him feel even more elated.

They day had been extraordinary so far and he knew his life was going to stay that way for a long long time. He was looking down at this tiny bundle of pink and he knew his love for Amelia was colossal but having a daughter that looks the spitting image of him was more than enough to break the last hard piece off ice from his heart that Azkaban had all but fused to him.

"Hey you! Are you alright?" Amelia...his beautiful Amelia had given him a little girl and he would be forever grateful for her strength and her love toward him. "This little girl needs a name?" He nodded and all of the people in his famly had a thing for names from the stars but he was a little bit apprehensive about continuing that legacy considering how his family ended up. The baby started fussing and she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Any ideas?" She smiled at him and nodded at him before taking the baby from him and placing her on her chest for a feed and Sirius could not help but be in awe of this woman in front of him. Motherhood suited her and almost seemed to come naturally.

"What about Carina?" He thought on it and nodded his head and he loved it...the baby glanced up at him as she was feeding and he had never felt so whole in his entire life.

"Carina Prudence Black..." She nodded her head and they just spent the rest of the night spending time with their beautiful baby and letting Amelia rest in between feeds as she had been through a lot. He was a father and that thought filled him with terrifying dread, paralysing fear and ecstatic excitement for the future! He could not wait to see what the future held for him and his growing family.

————————————————

The following morning the children woke up bright and early and decided to shower and change which seemed relatively simple but it wasn't. Modern day inventions were a mystery to Amara and explaining a shower to her was slightly difficult.

"Ok...so you just tap this with your wand and it will turn on, warm water will spray out and you use it to bathe...shampoo and conditioner are here, I got some clothes for you from Aurora one of the teachers here." The girl was like a deer caught in the headlights and did not move but continued to look at the jeans and tank top that Aurora had gave them.

She tapped her wand on the shower head which made her jump because within seconds warm water was flowing from the top of it and the steam was gathering slightly. Ginny, Luna and Daphne had already gotten into their cubicle and could not help but look on in amusement at Hermione trying to explain things to the woman who had missed out on hundreds of years of progress.

She gave a quick wave of her wand and the knots at the back of her dress came loose allowing her to push her dress to the ground and it seemed even more regal and ruffled when it was off her. The corset followed along with all other clothing she was wearing and it made all of the girls startled and yet thankful for the era they live in.

"Wow girl...stop..." She froze just as she was about to take off the final piece of clothes that was protecting her modesty. "In the cubicle..." She was definitely very comfortable with her body and from what the girls could see they did not blame her.

As she got into the cubicle they explained about shampoo and conditioner but after she nearly blinded herself with her shampoo she didn't want to try the second weird coloured bottle and just made do.

Underwear was another story entirely and she ended up fighting with her bra before throwing it across the room with significant force.

"How do women these days get dressed?" Hermione let out a full bodied laugh at that before helping her out by clipping it at the back. Five minutes later they walked back into the hospital wing to see the boys all sitting on the beds waiting on them.

Amara walked over and flopped down onto the bed in a slight huff much to the amusement of the girls but confusion to the boys.

"What happened?" The girl shook her head at Draco and the others started giggling causing Amara to throw a wandless stinging hex at them all by to no deterrents.

"We are definitely missing something!" Amara glared at the boys now too who were laughing at the girls who looked like they had taken a shot of Dan Grangers super crazy hybrid.

"The clothes in this time are incredibly confusing...they are all laughing at me because undergarments are not even real undergarments...they are small scraps of material that cover nothing but the breasts. How do women manage without the rest is beyond me..." The boys just looked uncomfortable at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles which seemed to irritate the girl more.

"You got stumped by a bra!" Ron found it particularly funny and that was how Madam Pomfry found them about five minutes later.

"What is so amusing?" The girls had calmed down but the boys were well and truly stuck in a giggle fit. Hermione just shook her head at the woman to warn her.

"Trust me don't ask!" She nodded and did a diagnostic on them all and was glad to see their magic had levelled out again but it had jumped significantly again and she vowed to keep an eye on it.

She nodded her head at them and before she could dismiss them all to the Great Hall the door opened and Cedric Diggory walked in with the twins, Susan and Tracy Davis.

"Professor McGonnagall just told us what happened! Are you all ok?" They all nodded their heads at their friends who appeared incredibly worried about them. Cedrics eyes landed on Amara and he seemed slightly startled before everyone's attention was captured by the stranger.

"I don't believe we have met...I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff...Susan Bones also Hufflepuff and Tracy Davis Slytherin." She smiled at the children's friends and introduced herself.

"My name is Amara Salgarth...I...well..." Not knowing what to tell them all she panicked slightly but luckily Hermione saved her.

"She is a transfer student and got caught up in the scuffle last night but she saved us..." They nodded before George started flirting or at least trying to.

"Saved them indeed...come Children I am sure you don't want to be late for breakfast." Severus appeared behind them with Aurora in tow and they majority of them walked on ahead and Amara stayed back slightly with the two Professors.

"Thank You for the clothes...that was incredibly generous and kind of you..." Aurora waved her off and they got to talking before Severus stopped the young woman.

"Considering your situation Miss Salgarth I was wondering if you would be up to taking on a role as a part time apprentice of mine next year. I know you already know the material we will be teaching the seventh years and I can imagine you would be quite bored." She laughed at the man who looked a lot more severe that what he was and thanked him.

"I do appreciate it Professor Snape however I do think maybe a refresher course might be a good idea and receiving some N.E.W.T's I believe you call them in this era might be good." He nodded his head and told her if she changed her mind she would be welcome.

"I was slightly disappointed to hear of so many changes in curriculum...you do not teach Alchemy, Control of Magical Ethics, Theoretical Magic, Duelling, Kind Arts nor Wandless Magic anymore..." Severus was surprised that they were once subjects.

"You mean to say students could study those?" She nodded and was shocked that he didn't know. "That's extraordinary!" She smiled at his enthusiasm for teaching which appeared to be infectious.

"We started out with a lot of different subjects and activities but it seems they have been banned throughout the years for whatever reason." This gave Severus a lot to ponder and Aurora could see his face which was completely oblivious to whatever was around him and once they entered the Great Hall the whole room was silent and All of the children in the other houses were staring at all of them and especially Amara.

Not knowing where to sit Cedric motioned to the Hufflepuff table and considering all of the children had split up and gone to their respective house tables she followed Cedric and Hermione to their table and was introduced to the children of that house and felt comfortable as she sat and ate in intelligent conversation.

Their third year had came to an end and although they were glad that not only their magic had stopped fluctuating and they had bond s with Amara they were all a little bit sad to leave.

Packing up their belongings was bittersweet and their walk to the station had a lot of difficult feelings emanating from everyone. Amara was anxious of the future in an ere she had no clue about but knew that she was anchored to the children and her magic felt at one with her again.

The train ride home had so many laughs that no one could keep up, by the time they arrived at Kings Cross to meet their family they had already made so many plans for the future and promised to takca few days break before setting off on their more intensive training schedule.

One by one the children said goodbye with Harry, Draco, Susan and Amara saying goodbye and making their way home, ready for the next adventure.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
